I Love You Sensei
by EtherionGirl
Summary: Sakura is just a normal high school student, but what happens when she is in a relationship with her hot teacher? And what's worse is that...he's MARRIED?
1. The Beginning

**I couldn't control myself, it was wrong of us to go so far and now there is a price to pay. I love you, but because of what we did, I don't think I can continue on loving you, I mean after all...you're my teacher.**

"I'm glad you decided to show up," Sasuke said as he smirked at the person who entered his home.

"I could never go off on your offer Uchiha-sensei," a young girl by the name of Sakura said, as she stood in the man's bedroom, looking down at the floor with a blush shown on her cheeks.

Sasuke just chuckled deeply and made his way over to the small girl, and once he reached her he just stood in front of her, gazing down at her beauty. And with one swift flick of his hand, he was already cupping her face with his hand.

"God, you're so beautiful," Sasuke said as he dipped his face closer and closer to Sakura's, her lips quivering, awaiting for her lover to crash his lips onto hers.

"Sen-sei," Sakura said, as she was closing her eyes, and her blush growing darker. After a few more inches, Sasuke's lips were finally on hers. The kiss was passionate, it was filled with love and also lust, she knew he wanted her, just like she wanted him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sakura," Sasuke stated as he broke the kiss, "stop calling me Sensei, when we're out of class you get to call me Sasuke," he said as he caressed Sakura's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Se-Sasuke," Sakura said blushing more.

Sasuke chuckled again as he brought his face back down to Sakura's where he started kissing her again, but this time more fierce. Sasuke didn't take to long before he rubbed his tongue over Sakura's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura didn't waste time either because immediately she opened her mouth to let Sasuke use his tongue to taste her, or oh how he loved it when he got to taste her. Their tongues battling for dominance, but of course, Sasuke won. The two started getting hotter, and they just got so hot that they both started taking their clothes off. But as soon as Sasuke was about to take Sakura's skirt off she interrupted his actions.

"Sasuke, are you sure that we should be doing this now? What about your wife?" Sakura said as she was trying to pry Sasuke off of her, while Sasuke was kissing her exposed neck slowly.

"Karin won't be home till later, and besides it's not like I'm going to be with her much longer, when your 18th birthday is here, I'm going to file for a divorce, so that we can be together."

That was the plan. Sasuke and Sakura talked about it after their first night of passion, that when Sakura turned 18, Sasuke would divorce his wife Karin, and then Sakura and Sasuke would leave town and elope, and in exactly one month, Sakura would be eighteen. Sasuke went through the plan many times, and knew that it was full proof. Sakura's birthday was on a Tuesday, so Sasuke would pretend to be sick that day and not have to go to work, and Sakura would go to school, but actually she would meet with Sasuke at the park instead, so that she could fool her parents into thinking she was going to school, and then while Sakura was waiting at the park, Sasuke would file the divorce, and meet Sakura at the park where they would take their bags and leave to live in one of Sasuke's condo's and live there until they could arrange to get married.

"Oh Sasuke, what happens if this plan doesn't work, that if someone finds us."

"Sakura, no one will find us, and besides you're going to be eighteen, and that means you're legally old enough to get married, and I'll make sure that this plan is full proof, no one is going to take you away from me, you're the best thing that has happened in my life, and I'm going to make sure that no one is going to take you away from me," Sasuke said as she embraced Sakura tightly into his chest.

"Sasuke."

Sakura started weeping as her lover embraced her, and she embraced back.

"I love you so much," Sakura said as she was gripping his shoulders tighter.

"I love you as well, but you can't give up on me so easily, alright?"

Sakura nodded as she and Sasuke hugged each other more.

"Sasuke," Sakura started as she gently pushed Sasuke off her.

"Yes, what is it?" Sasuke asked, a little confused as to why Sakura pushed him away.

"You know, we never did finish that little offer yet," Sakura said as she started slowly un-buttoning all of her buttons from her school uniform. Sasuke just smirked as he started kissing Sakura's neck again as Sakura was occupied in taking her blouse off. Once off, all that she was wearing was her bra, her skirt, which was half on and half off, and her panties, while Sasuke only had his pants and boxers on.

"You know I've always liked that matching bra and panties, I'm glad you wore them today," Sasuke said as he was eyeing Sakura's matching pink and lacy bra and panties, that he could see even though she still had some of her skirt on.

"I know, that's why I wore them," Sakura said, and after she said that she lunged at Sasuke and gave him a passionate kiss, in which Sasuke returned.

Sasuke laid Sakura down onto the bed as they kept kissing, Sakura was gently gripping Sasuke's shoulder, while Sasuke was cupping Sakura's cheek in one hand and slipping Sakura's skirt down with the other. Sasuke was finally able to get the other half of Sakura's skirt off, and Sakura helped him by wriggling off the rest of her skirt and kicking it off onto the ground. Sasuke broke the kiss for a minute to remove his belt from his pants, and because Sakura was naughty, she started kissing Sasuke's chest slowly, and dragging her tongue along his well toned abs. Sasuke was starting to get impatient with his stupid belt, so Sasuke was quickly fumbling with his belt and he threw it across the bedroom, where he lunged at Sakura again with a passionate kiss. Sakura was busy un-buttoning Sasuke's pants, and Sasuke wanted to be in her now, so he helped her while their lips were still connected, and with their teamwork, they were able to get his pants un-buttoned and un-zipped. Sakura helped pull his pants down until he was only wearing his boxers, which thank goodness they were loose, because if they were tight, than his erection would be showing.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura said, as Sasuke was showering her with kisses.

"Hm?" Sasuke said as he was kissing Sakura's neck, shoulders, and her collar bone.

"I-I think I hear someone."

With that sentence Sasuke stopped kissing his flower, and they both stopped their actions to hear if there was someone here.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Shit. That was Karin; she must've gotten off work early today.

"Dammit." Sasuke quietly cursed as he got off Sakura and started putting his pants back on.

Sakura did the same, as she was trying to put her clothes on as well.

"No time, you're going to have to hide somewhere until I can get Karin out of here," Sasuke said as he helped Sakura gather her clothes.

Sakura nodded, but she knew that if she tried to escape than Karin would find her, and she couldn't leave the room either because of the same consequences. Damn, this hasn't happened before so Sakura and Sasuke weren't ready, especially since they don't have much time.

"Hurry get in the closet, I'll come back when it's safe," Sasuke said as he opened the closet door for Sakura, who nodded and hid in the closet with her clothes.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke closed the closet door all the way, and started making his way downstairs where his wife was waiting.

"Sasuke-kun, there you are! Why didn't you answer when I called you?" Karin said, as she ran up to her husband and gave him a small peck on the lips, which Sauske returned, so that Karin wouldn't get suspicious.

"Sorry Karin-Chan, I was in the shower, why are you home so early?"

"What, a wife can't get off early to go spend the rest of her day with her husband?"

"Well no, I was just curious is all, you usually never get days off."

"Well today I wanted to because I wanted to discuss something with you."

Sasuke was a bit curious as to why Karin would need to get off work just to tell him something...This must be big if she was getting off work for this. Karin grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him into the living room, and she gently pushed him on the couch, where she sat next to him, still holding his hand.

"Sasuke, we've been married for two wonderful years, and you've made me so happy, but I feel as if I've been ignoring your one goal in life, so I've decided that I want to have a baby with you."

Sasuke was speechless, yes he wanted to have a family, but he didn't want to have one with the woman who he no longer loved, the one he loved was upstairs in a closet probably pissed that he hasn't gotten rid of Karin yet.

"Y-you want to have a b-baby?"

Karin smiled and nodded her head.

"I mean that's what you want isn't it, because I remember that when your parents died, all you wanted was to get married, and have a family of your own to block the void of your parents death, and so I'm ready to make your dream come true Sasuke....I love you."

That was not what he wanted. Karin was a good wife, and would be a great mother, but he just didn't have feelings for her anymore, sure they had sex, but since Karin was always at work, and never had time to spend with Sasuke, the feelings he had for her suddenly stopped coming, and then Sakura came into his life, and he knew that she was the one that would bear his children, she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, she was the one he could say 'I love you' to everyday without regret.

"Soooo, what do you say, do you want to get started?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance, and looked at Karin, and started to panic, because if they were to have sex, that would mean having sex in their bedroom, where Sakura was at, and he didn't want Sakura to see or hear him and Karin having sex, that would be devastating to both her and him.

"Karin-Chan, I would love to, but I've had a long day at work today, and I don't really have the energy to do it tonight, maybe next time okay?"

Karin looked as if she was slapped in the face, she looked really disappointed, but she regained her composure and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I understand. Sooo what would you like for dinner?" Karin said, as she got off the couch and started heading towards the kitchen, hoping that her husband wouldn't see the tears that would form in her eyes.

"Ummmm, actually I was about to ask if you wanted to go out to eat tonight, maybe go to that restaurant that you like so much," Sasuke said, feeling terrible that he rejected Karin's offer, but he just couldn't, not when he was in love with someone else.

"Umm...yeah, okay, I would like that," Karin said as she got done being sad.

"Great, why don't you go wait in the car, and I'll meet you out there, I just remembered that I had to call Naruto back about some sort of school meeting or something, and I need to put on a fresh shirt, I promise I'll be out in five minutes," Sasuke said as he started moving Karin towards the door.

"Ummm, okay sure, but don't take too long."

"I won't."

With that said Karin kissed Sasuke on the cheek and started making her way towards the car where she would wait for her husband.

Once the door shut, Sasuke made his way back to his bedroom, where he opened the closet to see Sakura still there.

"I thought you were going to take forever," Sakura said as she started kissing Sasuke on the neck, thinking that they were going to continue from where they left off, but sadly Sasuke pushed her off.

"Sorry Sakura, but the only way to get Karin out was to take her out to dinner, she's waiting for me in the car, so once we leave you can get out okay," Sasuke said, as he attempted to kiss Sakura on the lips, but she pushed him away.

"Are you kidding me? Sasuke, this is why I can't wait another month of just hiding and being blown off all the time, I want to fully start showing the world that we're together," Sakura said as she got out of the closet.

"And we will, when Karin and I get a divorce, I promise you that I will shout out to the world that you're mine, but right now, I can't have the police arresting me for fooling around with one of my students, Sakura I love you, but I can't risk losing you," Sasuke said as he put on a fresh shirt.

Sakura couldn't stay mad, Sasuke was right, and she knew that he would keep his word, she just hated that she had to be all sneaky when she and Sasuke were together, she couldn't wait until her 18th birthday was here.

"Alright, but promise me that next time we're alone, I get the full offer, not just half," Sakura said as she smirked at Sasuke, and while she was putting her clothes back on.

"I promise," Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura one last time before he said goodbye and left to go meet his wife.

Sakura was finished putting on her clothes and carefully she peeked through Sasuke's curtains on his window, and she saw that the car was just now leaving, Sakura sighed knowing full well that Sasuke was probably feeling guilty for blowing her off, but she understood, he was just trying to keep them a secret.

Sakura started remembering things from when Sasuke showed up in her life.

_**"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'll be your new English teacher."**_

_"Uchiha-sensei, is it alright if I help you with those papers?"_

_**"Outside of school you can call me Sasuke."**_

_"I love you Uchiha-sensei!"_

_**"Sakura, we can't be together, even if we both want to."**_

_"Sasuke, please be mine."_

_**"I love you Sakura."**_

_"S-Sasuke, harder...faster...oh God!"_

_**"Sakura, I want to divorce my wife to be with you."**_

_"Ohhh Sasuke, I love you so much."_

And now here they are, almost a year later, still together, still making it a secret, but it will all pay off in one more month, when they can finally show their love off to the world. Sakura was just worried about a lot of things, like if someone will find out about their plan before it goes through or before they get married, or how this will affect her relationship with her family, because they're going to wonder what happened to their only child when they find out that she never went to school or how she never got home, and she wondered how Sasuke's wife will take it when she finds out that Sasuke wants to divorce her, hopefully Sasuke doesn't tell her that he's fallen in love with someone else. Their new home is in another state that would take about two days to get to by car, where they can start over with their new life, and hopefully everything goes well because after they leave Sakura is going to cut all of her connections with the people she loves most until they are able to accept her decision, because the only person who she truly wanted to be with is Sasuke, and only Sasuke.

That night all Sasuke could think about was Sakura; they were so close to making love and Karin had to ruin it! He hoped Sakura wasn't mad at him since it's true that he always blows her off for the safely of their relationship, but he's sure that Sakura is sick of hiding what they have, and he's sick of it to. He knew that when they started their secret relationship it would be hard, because Sakura is one of his students and is not supposed to be his lover, Sakura was about to turn eighteen, while Sasuke is of the age of twenty-three, and if anyone would find out about their relationship, than he would be arrested and he would be separated from Sakura...his precious flower.

It was around three in the morning when Karin woke up from a nightmare she had, she turned her head to find Sasuke sleeping next to her soundly, he was so precious to her, and he always will be, nothing could tear them apart. But in Karin's mind she knew that he was becoming more distant, he was starting to stay at school longer, he was always leaving to go to places, and he always seemed tired. Karin thought that if she brought up having a child then Sasuke would start to give her more attention, and she does want children, she's always wanted to have a family with Sasuke, but she was always just so busy.

"Sakura."

Karin looked to see that Sasuke was talking in his sleep, but why did he say Sakura? No....there was no way that Sasuke could be seeing someone else could it? That's impossible, Sasuke loves her, he doesn't love anyone else but her…he swore that he would always love her! He told her that after their first night of passion that he would always love her, and that no one else was as precious as her…it has to be a mistake, I mean people have all kinds of dreams, and Sasuke wasn't the type to cheat, that's it, it's just a misunderstanding, it's nothing. That's what Karin kept thinking as she lulled her way back to sleep.


	2. Getting Started

"Good morning Sakura!" A cheery voice said to Sakura as she was entering the kitchen.

"Good morning mom," Sakura said to her mother, as she sat at the kitchen table, still tired.

"Sakura dear, you look tired, are you sick or something?" Sakura's mother said as she went over to feel her daughters forehead to see if it was hot or not.

"I'm fine mom, I just went to bed late, that's all," Sakura said, but that wasn't a complete lie because Sakura did come home till late last night, while everyone was sleeping, because of the incidents at Sasuke's house.

"Oh, I see, well if your not feeling good, than just tell me okay?"

Sakura nodded at her mother, and she just rested on the kitchen table, she was meeting up with Sasuke today since it was Sunday and they had no school, Sasuke and her decided that they wanted to finish what they started from last night because they talked about it when Sakura came home when Sasuke called her cell phone, and Sasuke told her that Karin was leaving to go visit her mother's house that day so it was a perfect chance to finish up and possibly talk.

"Sakura dear what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm no really hungry mom, and besides I'm leaving to go meet with Hinata-chan this morning, so I better start getting ready."

"Sakura, you've been going out a lot lately, and I'm hoping that you will atleast spend one day at home."

"Don't worry mom, I will, how about this weekend, we can have a girls day out."

"...That sounds fun."

Sakura smiled at her mother before going up to her bedroom. Sakura hated lying to her mother, but it's a sacrifice that she was willing to make, and it is true that Sakura needs to spend more time with her mother because after her birthday, she probably won't see her mother for a while. So Sakura went in and started taking a shower...hmmmm she always wondered what it would be like to have a shower with Sasuke, I mean sure she's seen Sasuke naked before a lot of times, but they've never taken a shower together before, and the thought just made Sakura blush, and giggle like a school girl. Once Sakura was done with her shower, she dried off, blow dried her hair, put clothes on, straightened her hair, and brushed her teeth before heading out to her car.

"Thank goodness I didn't take my car to Sasuke's house yesterday or Karin would've found out," Sakura said to herself as she started her car and drove off to see Sasuke.

Sakura wanted to make sure that Karin left before heading over to Sasuke's, so with the flick of her wrist, Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed Sasuke's cell phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hey you."

God his voice sounded soooo sexy.

"Hey Sasuke, I was calling to see if it's okay to come to your house now."

"Yeah it is, Karin left about ten minutes ago, so it should be safe to come over."

"Great I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright then, see you there."

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

And with that said, Sasuke hung up his phone, which was strange because Sasuke sounded depressed for some reason, and he sounded hesitant when he said 'I love you'. He wouldn't happen to be mad at her for some reason would he? Once Sakura arrived at Sasuke's home, she parked her car on the curb of the neighbor's house so that no one would get suspicious and tell Karin that some strange woman parked on their driveway and went into their home, and so the way Sakura is, she decided to walk behind the house and enter Sasuke's home from the back.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke to answer the door, hoping that he didn't forget. Sakura's anticipation wore off when Sasuke answered the door in only a white tank top and jeans, he looked so good.

"Hey there," Sakura said, as she entered Sasuke's house.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he shared a kiss with Sakura.

It was weird because Sasuke sounded a little depressed, and tired, and it worried Sakura, hoping that she didn't do anything to upset him.

"Soooo, you said that you wanted to talk before we get started, so what did you want to talk about?" Sakura said, as she was nervously walking through his house.

Then Sasuke did something that Sakura wouldn't really expect out of him..he hugged her from behind, and held her tight. He layed his head on her shoulder, but he didn't look at her, usually when Sasuke hugged her like this, he would be kissing her neck, and say sweet things into her ear, but this time it just seemed like he really needed someone to talk to.

"The reason I really wanted you to be here, is to tell you that I'm sorry," Sasuke said, as he kept his hold on Sakura.

"Sorry for what Sasuke?" Sakura said, and when she said that she moved Sasuke so that he was standing infront of her, and she was holdng him by the shoulders.

"Just the way that I've been acting, it seems like I'm being very selfish lately."

"Why would you say that, I'm the one being selfish, you're trying so hard to keep us a secret, but I'm just being such a brat about it, that I'm surprised that you still want to be with me."

"Please, don't say that, I'm glad that I'm with you, and I never had a single thought in my head to ever break our relationship off, it's just that I agree that I do blow you off because of Karin, but I feel like I'm not trying hard enough."

"Sasuke, you are, I'm just being a little jealous I guess because you're still with Karin, and I always hate to see you go to public places with her, to sleep in the same bed together without being on high alert that someone could find you, or how you never have to keep your relationship with Karin a secret..I'm just wishing that our relationship would be like that."

Sasuke suddenly gave Sakura a huge hug, and held her even tighter than he did just a few moments ago.

"And it will be Sakura, I promise you that, just a few more weeks and we'll be able to do everything together, sleep together, go out together, and even show our love for eachother in public."

"No we won't Sasuke! Even if this plan works, we'll still be like this because once everyone knows we're gone they'll start looking for us, sure we'll be able to be in a relationship, but we'll still be keeping it a secret, it will never be different it will always be the same no matter what!"

Sakura began to cry, and she tore herself away from Sasuke quite easily. Sasuke was shocked to see Sakura tear away from him, it made him feel like he just got punched in the face.

"Are you having second thoughts about this..about this plan and about our relationship?"

Sakura came to a sudden stop with her weeping, and she turned to Sasuke with a shocked look on her face.

"Why would you say that? What would make me think that after spending almost a full year with you, giving you my virginity, risking my reputation, that I would want to stop loving you?"

Sasuke soon regretted even saying what he said, he now knew that Sakura was upset with him, and he never liked it when his flower was ever upset, whether it was because of him or something else.

"Look, I think coming here was a mistake, if all I'm going to get is a lecture from my teacher," Sakura said as she started making her way towards Sasuke's door, but she was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her towards him which led to him kissing her in a rough kiss. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, but soon forgot it and started trying to pry Sasuke off of her, but he wouldn't budge, he just kept lips on her, not wanting to let her go. Sakura was able to get her lips free though, but as soon as she was about to yell, Sasuke's lips were back on her's. They were like that for awhile, and Sakura was able to get a hand free, and what she did shocked the both of them..she slapped Sasuke right across the face.

Sakura's eyes widened, what the hell happened? One minute there was kissing, and the next, Sasuke was holding his reddened cheek only a few feet away.

"S-sasuke," Sakura said, as tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks, her hand shaking as it was reaching for Sasuke to touch him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Sasuke, please forgive me..I'm sorry!"

Great. This was it, now that Sakura slapped him, she knew that he would want to be done with everything. He would never want to associate with her again..and it was all her fault.

But that was just the opposite, infact, Sasuke went up to Sakura and just hugged her again, he wasn't angry or even slightly mad that Sakura had slapped him, or yelled at him, nothing seemed to faze him.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault, everything you did, it was for a good reason, I shouldn't have forced you into that kiss, or even think that you doubted our relationship...I'm being a complete ass, and slapping me like you did was fine, because I need to control myself, and when I'm with you, I can't always control myself, so in the future, whenever I'm doing something that you don't like, let me know, and I'll do it."

"Sasuke."

"No, Sakura, please call me Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura just smiled, and nodded, this was going to be the first time she was ever going to call Sasuke, Sasuke-kun, and it made her soooo happy because that means that he wants her to address him as someone that she is in a relation with, and adding _-kun_ to his name makes her relationship with Sasuke even more better.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun."

With that said, Sasuke started pushing his face towards Sakura's to kiss her, but he didn't want to get slapped again so he pulled his face slowly towards her's, and gave her a look to see if it was alright if he could move forward. Sakura noticed this and smiled, Sasuke was being so sweet, he really meant it when he said that he would be more careful. Sakura giggled a little, and she brought her face towards Sasuke, and they soon shared a kiss, it was not a lustful kiss, it wasn't a passionate, it was a sweet kiss, a type of kiss that a boyfriend and girlfriend would share after their first date.

"Sasuke-kun, would it be alright if you called me Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded at her.

"Of course I will Sakura-chan."

Now Sakura was even more happy now that Sasuke would call her Sakura-chan, it meant that they can now be more serious about their relationship than they have over the past.

"Sasuke-kun, I know that so far my trip over here hasn't been all that wonderful, but do you think you could help me with something?"

Sasuke suddenly got curious as to what his flower could be wanting, maybe it was helping her get ouf of her sexy clothes so that they can finish what they started yesterday, I mean that was one of the reasons why she was here.

"Do you think you could help me with my homework?"

Sasuke sweatdropped, man he actually thought that Sakura-chan wanted to finish off yesterday's almost activity, but if his Sakura-chan wanted help with something, he would do it, no questions asked.

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"I need help with the homework that you assigned to us on Friday, you may be a loving boyfriend, but you're a lousy teacher when it comes to homework," Sakura said, as she brought Sasuke's English book up to his face. Sasuke chuckled as he grabbed the book from her hands, and turned to the pages where the homework was at.

"Alright I'll help, but I'm not your loving boyfriend, I'm your loving fiance."

That made Sakura blush, but happy at the same time, so she got closer to Sasuke so that she was able to get a better view of the pages, and of course because she loved being near her...fiance *squeel*.

"Okay, how far have you gotten on the homework?"

Sakura looked away for a second with a small blush on her face, as she chuckled to herself.

"Sakura-chan, did you even start on the homework?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke to see that he had a stern face on, which made him look cute, but in a sexy way.

"I'm sorry, but the best thing about having your teacher as your fiance is that I can get the homework done without actually working on it."

"Well sorry to disappoint you princess, but you're doing the homework without me giving you the answers."

"Wha?"

"You heard me Sakura-chan, even though you're not going to finish your high school year here, doesn't mean that you're not going to finish it up in our new life, I expect you to get into college, and I don't want my wife to be a failure, so that's why you need to study and do the homework on your own."

"Sasuke-kun, you're so mean," Sakura said as she pouted and turned away from Sasuke in a cute manner, which made Sasuke chuckle.

"Come here," Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura onto his lap. Sakura was still being pouty, so Sasuke grabbed her chin with his hand and made her face him, and when she did, Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now just because I said I wouldn't give you the answers doesn't mean that I won't help you either."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, soon it would always be like this, just him and her, without anyone interrupting them, at least hopefully no one would, both Sasuke and Sakura knew that once everyone knew that they were missing, they would be looking for them, but that wouldn't stop them, Sasuke may be a teacher but his family used to own a very large cooperation, and since Sasuke's father died, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, was running it now, and when Itachi couldn't do it, then Sasuke would, and with that type of money he could hire any lawyer he wanted to make sure that him and Sakura would never be bothered from their new life together.

"Okay, but it's your fault that you give us lousy homework, sometimes I think you do it to be mean," Sakura said, as she looked over the pages of homework.

"Well, I like to give my students a hard time, but only because I care about them."

"Not as much as me right?"

"Of course, no one can be more important as you, my Sakura-chan."

That made Sakura blush and giggle, Sasuke was such a romantic it wasn't even funny.

"Sasuke-kun, I know that you wanted to spend sometime with me next weekend, but I promised my mother that I would be with her, since I'm almost never home."

"Sure that's okay, I have stuff to do that weekend anyways, I would never want to become between you and your mother, I feel selfish that I keep taking you away from your friends and family."

"No, you're fine, it's my fault that I always get in the way of my friends and family, it has nothing to do with you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"...Well, then I'm glad."

There was silence after that, as Sakura was looking over her book, but Sasuke was looking more at Sakura than her studies, she was just so beautiful, he didn't deserve her, and no matter what he would make sure that he had her, and no one would take her away.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke got out of his trance. "do you think that after I finish my homework, we could finish what we started yesterday?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Of course we can, actually I've been thinking about it all day."

Sakura blushed, but looked away so Sasuke wouldn't see it, but of course he did.

"O-okay, so let me just finish up and then we can...well finish up."

Both Sasuke and Sakura chuckled.

It took them awhile since Sakura was having troubles with her homework, but thanks to Sasuke they were able to get it done, even though Sakura still didn't understand it.

"Man, I hate homework."

"True, but it makes you smarter, and I want my wife to be really smart, you have potential Sakura-chan, you just need to study more."

"Fine, I mean after all, you are my teacher."

Sasuke chuckled, Sakura-chan was sooo cute, especially when she acted like a child, when they first met during school, his first thought was that this girl was adorable in a childish way, but soon that thought left his mind, and it soon became that she was an extremely beautiful woman.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's thoughts were once again broken, but it was Sakura, so of course he would want to give her his attention.

"Hm?"

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura blushing slightly, and her hands gripping the tip of her shirt.

"Well, I'm finished with my homework, so do you want to head to your bedroom now?"

Sasuke looked at her homework and did see that she was done, so with that done, he looked back up at Sakura and smirked because even though they have made love many times, she always get's embarrased somehow. So Sasuke stood up and pushed his hand toward Sakura, so that she would grab it, which she did. Sasuke led Sakura up the stairs and through the hall until they both reached his bedroom.

"Ummmm, I know that we have done this many times before, and you always know to do it, but...ummmm, do you have a condom?"

Sakura always made sure that Sasuke had one because she didn't want to have the chance of getting pregnant, she wanted to have a child when Sasuke and her both wanted one, and Sakura wanted to wait until after their plan is a complete success.

"Of course I do Sakura-chan, I never do this without one."

Sakura smiled.

"Soooo, how do you want to start?"

"Well, exactly where we left off right before Karin interrupted us."

That's when Sasuke started taking his shirt off, and then he took his pants off, which now only left him in his boxers. Sakura chuckled because when he said it he actually meant it. Sasuke gave Sakura a smirk, and started walking towards her, and stopped only a few inches away from her.

"Well, I don't exactly remember you being in all of your clothes when we left off."

Sakura giggled, even when they're about to have sex, he still finds a way to make her laugh. Sakura took in one long breath, and soon removed her shirt, and since she was wearing pants she couldn't slide them off as easily as she did with the skirt, so to tease Sasuke, she started un-buttoning her pants slowly, and she even slid the zipper down slowly, and once she saw Sasuke's face, she couldn't tease him anymore, she wanted him now. Sakura slid herself out of her jeans and kicked them to the other side of the room, where she was finally in her panties and bra only.

"Better?"

"Much."

Sakura sat at the end of the bed awaiting for Sasuke to make the next move.

"Sakura-chan, do you think it would be alright if we went slow this time..I feel like I want to spend as much time with you as possible, and I don't want to rush this, so do you mind if we take it slow?"

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke.

"Of course, that would make me very happy."


	3. Karin

Sakura had started putting her clothes back on when Sasuke suddenly hugged her from behind; his warm breath tickling her neck. Sakura gave off a small smile; Sasuke was just so gentle to her; after their intense love-making, Sakura knew that Sasuke was the one for her. He kept his word and was gentle with her the whole time…the way his body meshed with hers….It felt different…more safe.

"Sakura-chan…I love you…you know that right?" Sasuke said as he tightened his grip.

"I know you do Sasuke-kun, and I love you."

Sasuke chuckled to himself; his relationship with Sakura was something of a curse, but a blessing as well.

Just him being with her was hard enough considering their circumstances; what with her being his student, and him being married to another woman…but he didn't care, all he knew was that this was real and he wanted to be with her as much as possible.

"Ne…Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke got out of his trance and looked at his flower, "Yeah? What is it?"

Sakura had a hue of blush covering her cheeks; and her emerald eyes seemed to be brighter than usual, "…I just want you to know that…that if you ever want to decide to wait on our future…than its okay with me."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and his heart seemed to skip a beat, "Sakura-chan…why would you say that?"

Sasuke at this point had released Sakura from his grasp and made her look at him.

Sakura tried to avoid eye contact with him; scared to look into his dark eyes.

"…I just…I sometimes think that maybe we're rushing this a bit…Sasuke-kun you have so much going for you and I just want you to know that I don't want you to stop what you're doing just to be with me…I will always wait for you."

Sasuke was starting to get confused. He and Sakura would do nothing but talk about their plan to run off together. She was always sure of this plan and she never seemed to regret it. Now all of a sudden she's telling him this?

"Sakura…Are you not wanting to do this?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "N-No, no! Of course I want to still do this…It's just that I feel like I'm getting in the way of your future."

Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his onyx colored hair, "Sakura, I knew that when we first started being together, I wanted to be with you no matter what. I am divorcing Karin to be with you, I am giving up my career to be with you, and I am risking going to jail to be with you…You will never get in the way of my future because you ARE my future."

Sakura blushed at his comment; she always felt guilty when it came to her and Sasuke. Sakura knew that they would have to start over from scratch, and with Sasuke already having a nice life now, it just seemed sad knowing that she was pretty much the reason why his life now would come to an end.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't regret loving you; In fact I am happy that you're doing so much just to be with me, but I want you to do this when YOU want to, not just because I want to."

Sasuke chuckled a bit and patted Sakura on the head, "You really are something you know that?"

Sakura blinked but soon puffed her cheeks out, "I would take you more seriously if you weren't patting me on the head like I was a little kid."

Sasuke chuckled some more, bent down, and gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead, "I'm glad that you're worried about me; I have no doubts in my mind….this is what I want to do, I want to be with you Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded her head. She knew that Sasuke meant what he said; they were both always opened with each other and that's just one of the great things she loves about Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke gave her a small smile and was about to go in for a kiss when he got pulled away due to his cell phone ringing.

Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh as he walked over to his drawer and picked up his cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Karin. Sasuke turned to Sakura and put his index finger to his lips; signaling her to be quiet, which Sakura complied.

"…Hey Karin-chan, did you need something?"

Sakura couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy for Karin. When she saw Sasuke interact with Karin on the phone, it was like he was an entirely different person. She knew that Sasuke was just acting like the devoted husband so that she wouldn't get suspicious but still…just watching and listening to this kind of interaction made Sakura feel…unwanted.

"Okay, I'll see you later….I love you too," and with that Sasuke ended the phone call.

"What did she want?" Sakura asked as she put on the remainder of her clothes.

"Not much; she just told me that she would be late coming home."

"I see," Sakura said as she watched Sasuke put on a clean shirt.

Sakura had met Karin only once on untimely terms; it was when Karin had come unannounced to school to give her husband a homemade lunch. I was sweet; but Sasuke was too busy focusing on his student to really notice. He and Sakura were just kissing when they both heard the knob of the door jiggle; and once the door opened the two were off each other like nothing had happened.

That's when Sakura first met Karin. She came in with a smile on her face as she carried in a nice bento for her husband. Sasuke was shocked of course, but acted calm and cool the entire time. Karin saw Sakura and just smiled at her; thinking that Sasuke was giving her an after class lecture or helping her discuss the homework that was due; it didn't even cross her mind that her husband was actually seeing this student.

Sakura smiled back at her, but was trying not to be nervous. Sakura had to admit that Karin was pretty. Her red hair stood out; but not as much as Sakura's pink hair and Sakura could tell that Karin really loved Sasuke…she seemed like a good wife, but Sakura knew, even if it sounded mean and a bit greedy, that she would make a better wife to Sasuke than Karin would.

"Oi, you awake over there?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and noticed that Sasuke was staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all."

"Well don't be thinking too hard, I need your brain to focus on tomorrow's lecture I'm going to be giving you guys."

Sakura groaned and playfully pounded on Sasuke's chest, "My thinking capacity is fine thank you very much."

Sasuke laughed as he patted Sakura on the head some more, "You're just too cute."

Sakura blushed and puffed out her cheeks again.

Sasuke looked out the window to make sure Sakura left safely, which she did. Once she was out of range Sasuke made his way back over to the bed where he took the liberty of erasing any evidence of Sakura. He took the sheets and pillow cases down to the laundry room and started to clean them and while that as going on he ended up putting his clothes in there too.

"Just a few more weeks…," Sasuke said to himself.

A few more weeks of having to hide and then their lives would soon get better. Sasuke also had to keep his focus on Karin; he knew that she will be trying to pressure him into having a child with her every time they would be alone.

He was still trying to get over the incident that happened earlier today…

_"Sasuke-kun, I'm leaving to go visit my mother, are you sure you don't want to go?" Karin asked as she made her way into the bedroom._

_ "I'm sure, besides, I have a lot of homework that I need to finish grading."_

_ Karin sighed before she made her way over to the bed._

_ "Sasuke-kun…," Karin said as she kissed her husband's neck._

_ Sasuke flinched a bit before he moved away; acting as if he were stretching, "Karin-chan, you don't want to be late to your mother's now do you?"_

_ Karin felt a bit heartbroken, "N-No…but my mother can wait Sasuke-kun."_

_ That's when Karin made her on the bed and her body hovering over Sasuke's. She then bent down and gave her husband a nice kiss on his lips. Sasuke wasn't surprised, but he wasn't happy either. But he knew that he would have to comply so that Karin wouldn't get any weird ideas. _

_ So Sasuke returned the kiss, hoping that that would help get rid of her faster…but it didn't._

_ Karin soon started making the kiss more passionate as she sat on Sasuke's stomach while beginning to remove her shirt._

_ Sasuke stopped the kiss and sat up more, "Karin-chan…I would really hate for your mother to call here wondering why you're late."_

_ Karin sighed and knew that her attempts for bearing a child would have to be on hold…again._

_ "Okay then…I guess I'll leave then…I'll call you later Sasuke-kun," and with that Karin gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek and made her way out of the house._

Sasuke could feel Karin's disappointment the very moment he broke off their kiss…but he just couldn't do it anymore, he was in love with someone else and even kissing Karin made him feel like he was betraying Sakura.

There was a time when he thought that Karin was his soul mate; that he could wake up every morning with Karin and feel like he would be in love over and over again, but instead he would wake up to an empty bed and feel nothing but distance. But when he is with Sakura he is always happy to wake up finding her next to him with a smile on her face or her hand holding onto his.

Sakura is his soul make; she is the reason why he can get up to go and teach every day because he gets to see her. He would do anything to keep her with him; he had already fallen out of love once; he never wanted that to happen again.

**Wow! It's been like forever since I last updated *bows* I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I'm back now and after looking back over my story and the reviews I have received I knew that I just had to continue; so thanks to all for reading my story, and I promise that I'll update faster!**


	4. Where We Stand

"S-Sakura-chan. I've been trying to call you for hours," Hinata said on her phone.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, it's just that I've been really busy lately with school and my job, I just haven't gotten the time to answer your calls," Sakura said, feeling bad about lying to her friend.

"B-But Sakura-chan, you never work on Sundays…"

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead; Hinata was smart, of course she would try to find a loop-hole out of every situation, but Sakura couldn't say that she was spending all her time with Sasuke; that would be too much for her timid friend….Or would it?

"Okay, okay, to tell you the truth Hinata-chan….I was with Uchiha-sensei."

"U-Uchiha-sensei? Why were you with him?"

Sakura took in a silent deep breath, "He's been giving me private tutoring sessions and since he and I are both free on Sundays, he helps me with the homework."

There was a silence on the phone and Sakura knew that Hinata had figured everything out! She knew she and Sasuke were together as a couple! Oh crap! This was it!

"….Oh, okay then Sakura-chan, that makes sense."

Sakura gave out a relieved sigh, it was a risky move to do that, but she knew that she had to make Hinata-chan not be so suspicious.

"Yeah, so could you not tell anyone else? I'd hate for Sa-Uchiha-sensei to be busy with anyone else, I need this tutoring more than anyone, you know that," Sakura said.

Hinata nodded over the phone, "Sakura-chan I'm glad you're taking your academics more seriously, but you know that I could always help you."

"N-No no it's okay Hinata-chan, the tutoring sessions with Uchiha-sensei help me out just fine."

"Well okay…I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Of course, I'll talk to you later Hinata-chan," Sakura said as she ended the call.

Sakura sighed as she put her phone on her desk. She was hoping that she didn't risk anything by telling Hinata about her being with Sasuke…But it was okay; Hinata believed her and she said she wouldn't say a word to anyone and as long as Hinata didn't look further into it, everything would be fine.

Then all of a sudden Sakura's phone started to vibrate on her desk; she knew that meant that she had received a text message. Sakura walked over, hoping that Sasuke had texted her, but unfortunately it wasn't; instead it was from her other friend Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura opened up her phone and saw the message.

_Sakura! Call me NOW!_

Sakura gulped; Hinata didn't tell Ino about her and Sasuke did she? Sakura was kind of nervous to call Ino, but she knew that the text messages would just keep coming, so Sakura knew that she might as well get it over with.

So she picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number.

**Ring**

** Ring**

** Ring**

"Sakura! What took you so long!" A loud voice said over the phone.

Sakura sighed; leave it to Ino to take things way out of proportion.

"What do you need Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I called to let you know that I found your boyfriend!"

Sakura's eyes widened; did Ino really find out about her and Sasuke?

"W-What do you mean Ino?"

"I mean that I finally found you the perfect boy! He is so cool and he's gorgeous!"

Sakura sighed in relief, "Ino-chan, you know I'm not really up for dating right now."

"Oh come on! You've been single for way too long! And besides…He told me that he thought you were cuuuuute."

Sakura blushed a bit but ignored the comment, "Ino I said no."

Sakura could hear Ino whine, "Oh come on Sakura, he is really nice and he said he'd be willing to meet up with you for lunch."

"No Ino! Besides, I'm way too busy to even think about dating, you know that."

Ino groaned, "You are such a tease…Fine, I' guess I'll tell Sai-kun that you're not interested."

Sakura's ears twitched by the mention of that name, "S-Sai?"

Ino smirked, "Yeah, you know the mysterious transfer student we had at the beginning of the school year. All of the girls are interested in him, but can never get through to him, but he seemed interested at the mere mention of your name."

Sakura's blush seemed to risen more, _'No, no, no! I'm in love with Sasuke-kun! Why am I blushing!'_

"Sakura? You still there?"

Sakura shook her head, "Y-Yeah I'm here….But why would Sai-san be interested in me? We've never spoken two words to each other."

Ino giggled, "It's because you're such a cutie Sakura! Besides, maybe Sai-kun is interested because you're not like the other girls who fawn over him like he's a rare jewel."

Sakura sweatdropped, "Well you and Hinata don't fawn over him."

Ino chuckled, "Well that's because I have a boyfriend and Hinata is too shy to even talk to guys, but you're available and easy to talk to."

Sakura twitched, "But we've never talked to each other before."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Well maybe you guys did and you just don't remember….Anyways, I'll just tell Sai-kun that you're not interested."

Sakura smirked at her phone, "Thanks Ino…But be a little nice about it."

"Yeah, yeah," Ino said, and with that said, Ino ended the call.

Sakura hit the end button on her phone and put it back on her desk before she made her way towards her bed. She was exhausted what with everything going on. Sakura kept staring at her phone; it just seemed weird that another boy was interested in her. All of her thoughts have been about Sasuke so of course she wouldn't notice other guys, but it still seemed…Nice.

Sakura's eyes widened as she sat up, _'Why am I thinking like that? I'm in love with Sasuke-kun; why would I care if another guy liked me?'_

Even though she had never talked to Sai, she did know who he was. It was strange because he looked like Sasuke; maybe that was why all of the girls fawned over him. Every girl would have killed to be in Sasuke's class the minute he entered the school; but of course they couldn't make a move because for one he was married and two he was their teacher. But that didn't seem to stop Sakura at all; she took an interest in Sasuke the moment he introduced himself, of course she thought back then that it would never happen, but on that faithful day…It did.

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard her mother calling from downstairs so with one movement, Sakura was out of bed and heading down the stairs.

"What is it mom?" Sakura asked as she entered the living room and once she reached the bottom step; Sakura's heart started beating faster and her eyes widened.

"Hello there, Sakura-san," the voice said.

"….S-Sasuke…?"

Right now in her living room…In her own house stood her fiancé…Her lover.

"Sakura, don't be rude; even though you're not in school you should never call your teacher by their first name," Sakura's mother said, "I'm so sorry about her, she's usually more polite."

Sasuke chuckled, "It's quite alright; Sakura-san is probably shocked that I'm in her home, so I don't mind at all."

Sakura was still in complete shock; why would Sasuke come to her house, unannounced and in the presence of her own mother?

"Sakura; don't be rude, you're teacher came all this way to return something to you; the least you could do is not stand there looking dumbfounded," her mother said.

Sakura shook her head and made her way towards Sasuke, "W-What are you returning to me?"

Sasuke held out a book, "Your English book, you forgot it at…your tutoring session."

Sakura's mother looked at Sakura, "Sakura, since when did you start having a tutor?"

"F-For a while now; since school is almost coming to an end, I've decided to take tutoring sessions with Sa…I mean Uchiha-sensei."

Sakura's mother smiled, "Well I'm glad you've decided to take the initiative and got yourself a tutor…But I'm sure you're teacher must be busy with his own life outside of school."

That's when Sasuke intervened, "It's no problem at all; I've been tutoring many of my students so it's no problem for me Haruno-san."

Sakura's mother blushed, "Oh please call me Mebuki."

Sasuke bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mebuki-san."

Mebuki smiled, "Well I thank you or tutoring my daughter; she has a lot of potential if she'd only study more."

"M-Mom!" Sakura cried out.

"Now, now, I'm sure Uchiha-san has heard the same thing from other parents about their kids."

Sasuke chuckled, "Of course."

Mebuki smiled, "Uchiha-san would you care for something to drink? I can make you some tea if you would like."

Sasuke nodded, "Actually that sounds nice."

Mebuki smiled and made her way into the kitchen, "Sakura, make sure Uchiha-san is comfortable okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she made her way into the other room with Sasuke trailing behind.

Once they were out of sight and sound from Sakura's mother, Sakura turned around and glared, "What the hell were you thinking coming here?"

"Returning your book," Sasuke stated in an obvious manner.

Sakura groaned and grabbed her book from Sasuke's hands, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Sakura on the forehead, "I know what you mean, but it's the truth, you left your book at my house so I thought it would be much easier explaining it to your mother instead of coming into class tomorrow and trying to explain it to a bunch of teenagers."

Sakura knew he was right, if he would have come into school with her book, many of the students would wonder when Sasuke started doing tutoring sessions and why it was only Sakura, so truth be told, it was the right choice.

"Okay, okay, but don't kiss me either, you're lucky that my mother didn't see."

Sasuke smirked as he kissed Sakura on the forehead again.

"Gah! S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke placed his index finger on her lips, "Now, now Sa-ku-ra-chan, we wouldn't want your mother to find out now huh?"

Sakura twitched as she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out, "You are so mean."

Sasuke chuckled and patted Sakura on the head, "And you are so cute."

Sakura blushed and shifted her eyes so she couldn't see his smug smirk.

"Ne, Uchiha-san, I hope my daughter isn't giving you any problems," Mebuki said as she entered the other room.

Sasuke released his hand off Sakura's head and turned towards Mebuki who had just entered, "No, in fact, Sakura-san happens to be one of my best students."

Mebuki smiled as she placed the tea set on the table, "Well I did raise her that way."

Mebuki poured some tea into a nice decorative teacup, "I hope you don't mind, it's just green tea, I hope that's alright with you."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes thank you very much Mebuki-san."

Sasuke took the teacup and slowly drank the tea, "I must say though, that Sakura-san is a very bright student; she works hard and is very confident in her abilities; in fact I told her that she didn't really need me as a tutor; but she insisted."

Sakura twitched, "Now, now Uchiha-sensei, you mustn't be so modest, in fact I distinctly remembered that you thought it would be a good idea if you tutored me; I can remember like it was yesterday, he was just begging me to join his study group."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "…Well Sakura-san was the one who gave me the idea, that little note she sent me really hit me hard."

"Note?" Mebuki asked.

Sasuke nodded and smirked at Sakura, "Yeah, I think Sakura-san felt a little too shy to ask me in person if I could help her with her studies, so she ended up writing me this nice little note."

Sakura clenched her fists, _'You are so going down when I see you tomorrow.'_

But before anything else could be said, Sasuke's wrist watch began to beep. He looked at his watch and saw the time.

"Oh my, it looks like I have to get going," Sasuke said as he set his teacup down on the table, "Thank you very much for the tea Mebuki-san…And Sakura-san, I'll see you tomorrow in class."

And with no further words, Sasuke left Sakura's house and drove off.

"He seems like such a nice man," Mebuki said as she put Sasuke's teacup in the sink.

"…He is," Sakura said to herself when her mother left the room.

"Sasuke-kun, what would you like for dinner?" Karin asked as she put her apron on.

"I don't care, whatever you want is fine," Sasuke said as he started flipping through the channels on the television.

Karin pouted a bit, "W-Well I can make that spicy curry that you like."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Karin stared at the back of her husband's head; she didn't like this, he didn't even seem like he wanted to acknowledge her in any way.

"S-Sasuke-kun, I was thinking that maybe tonight; you and I could-."

"Not tonight Karin; I've had a long day, I just want to relax."

Karin's eyes widened. That was the first time since being married that he ever called her name without ending it with chan.

"…..Sasuke-kun…Are you…tired of me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he turned around to face Karin.

"W-Well….Are you?"

_Yes_

"Of course not Karin-chan, why would you think I am?"

Karin's head fell as she let out a sigh, "O-Okay then."

And with that she ended the conversation. Karin really didn't want to further the subject any more. It just seemed recently that Sasuke was not the man she had married. He seemed more distant and unresponsive.

That's when Karin's eyes widened. Could his strange behavior be because he was nervous? That maybe he wasn't ready to start a family yet. That had to be it; Sasuke was still mourning over his parent's deaths, and bringing a child into the world might make him miss his own family. Maybe Sasuke wanted to wait a while longer. Karin's eyes started to brim with tears. She felt so selfish; she never even asked Sasuke if he was ready to start a family, she just threw herself at him any chance she got without thinking of his feelings.

That's when Sasuke felt a force on his back as arms wrapped around his neck. Sasuke was a bit taken back by this, but he soon relaxed when he realized that it was Karin.

"I'm sorry…"

Sasuke's hands twitched with…guilt?

"I'm sorry…I know that I'm not the best wife in the world…But I love you so much…I've been so selfish lately that I didn't even consider how you were feeling."

Sasuke just sat there motionless as he felt warm drops of water soaking the back of his shirt, and then he realized that those were tears.

"I know that losing loved ones is hard; I can never understand how you are feeling…I still have both of my parents…But when news came about Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san…It felt like I had lost my own parents."

Sasuke just kept silent.

"I care so much about you and your family…But I just wanted to bear you a child so then maybe you won't feel so upset about the loss of your parents…But I realized that I was thinking more about myself than you…And that's never something a wife should do to her partner."

Sasuke remained quiet…It was hard for him to hear her say these things; he hated talking about the loss of his parents, not even his older brother Itachi could say one word about it without Sasuke feeling uneasy.

"So please Sasuke-kun…If I'm doing something wrong then please tell me…I want you to love me like I love you; I don't want us to hide anything from each other."

Sasuke was trying hard to drown Karin out; her words…He hated them.

Everything she said made him more angry, not at her, but at himself. He knew that Karin was trying to be a good wife, but this wasn't about bearing him a child, it was the fact that she was never around.

When he lost his parents, Sasuke felt an emptiness inside of him; a black hole that swallowed up all of his emotions. He felt isolated and cold no matter who was around him, but then he married Karin and he felt like everything would be okay; he started to feel happy and not so alone; but that only lasted for three months, and then Karin's job made her be home less and whenever Sasuke would try to be romantic towards her she would shoot him down…He then again started to feel the loneliness he had felt when his parents died.

He could have divorced Karin then, but in his mind just knowing that he had a wife, made him feel he could be loved, but all of his feelings for her became less real…and then he met her. His Sakura-chan. She had filled in the emptiness that was there; every day he would watch her at school and feel a sort of warmth that he hadn't felt, and then on that day…The day she confessed to him, it seemed like he could be happy again.

But he knew that it was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was thrown out of his thoughts when Karin clenched his shirt, "Sasuke-kun…I love you."

Sasuke could only say one thing to her.

"…I love you too."

Even though his words were far from the truth.

**Yaaay! See I told you all that I would update faster, I seemed to really enjoy making this chapter. It kind of gives us a bit of history between Karin and Sasuke, but don't worry there will be flashbacks later on. Please Review! :) **


	5. Heartbeat

**Oh my thank you all for your support! I'm super happy that you all like my story! *bows* I'm honored.**

** Naruto: Well I'm not! I've only been mentioned in this story once!**

** Me: Don't worry Naruto, you'll be introduced soon, you need to have patience.**

** Sasuke: She's right, and don't forget that this is a SasuSaku fanfiction; not everything is about you dobe.**

** Naruto: *irk* You wanna say that again teme!**

** Me: *sweatdrop* W-Well enjoy the latest update on 'I Love You Sensei'.**

Sasuke was finishing putting his tie on when he heard a knock coming from the living room. He made his way down the stairs thinking that Karin had forgotten something again; so when he made his way towards the door, he opened it, and instead of Karin standing there, he found his brother Itachi there.

"Good morning Sasu-chan," Itachi said as he flashed his brother one of his smiles.

Sasuke twitched because of his brothers little name for him, "Itachi…What are you doing here?"

Itachi made his way into Sasuke's home without even bothering to ask permission to come in. Itachi was so used to checking up on his brother that he felt like he didn't need to be so formal around him.

"I'm guessing Karin-san has already left this morning?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded his head, "You should know that by now," he said as he closed the door, "now answer me; what are you doing here?"

Itachi smirked, "I came here to speak to you about something…Something important."

Sasuke blinked in confusion. Itachi usually never stopped by just to talk; he was usually here to check in on Sasuke and irritate him.

"What is it that you need to discuss with me?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi stared at his brother intently, which started making Sasuke feel a bit nervous.

"I thought I'd let you know that our grandfather is starting to become more impatient with you Sasuke," Itachi said as he sat down on Sasuke's couch.

Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his temples, knowing full well what Itachi was talking about, "Well he is just going to have to wait; I have way too much on my mind right now to worry about what HE wants."

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke…This is serious. You need to consider the future of our family; you need-."

"What I NEED is for everyone to stop bothering me about this subject!" Sasuke cried out.

Itachi just stared at his younger brother, "….I'm guessing you've been told this recently?"

Sasuke's fists clenched, "…I just don't think the time is right for Karin and I…to start having a family."

Itachi then got up from the couch and stood in front of this younger brother, "You know I'd take this burden off of you if I could."

Sasuke sighed, "I know…I just find it unfair for you."

Itachi then took his middle and pointer fingers and gently poked Sasuke on his forehead, "Sorry Sasuke…For having you feel like you're being cornered."

Sasuke smacked his brothers hand away, "I'm not a child anymore Itachi!"

Itachi brought his hand down as he saw the anger rise more in his brother.

"I just…I don't know why you can act the way you do…You can never experience what it's like to have a real family and yet you always have that dumb smile on your face," Sasuke said, "You always have to feel sorry for me when it should be the other way around."

Itachi gave his brother a small smile, "I know Sasuke…But one of us has to be happy, and I know that it has to be you."

Sasuke flinched.

Itachi walked back over towards the door and put his hand on the knob, "…No matter how much you hate me Sasuke, I will always love you."

Before Sasuke could say something to Itachi; he had already left the house. Sasuke looked out the window to find Itachi's car driving off. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair when he noticed the time.

7:35 A.M.

Shit, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Sasuke didn't have time to eat breakfast so he just grabbed his case which held all of his papers and materials for class, grabbed his keys, and left the house.

XOXOXOXO

"There you are Sakura!"

Sakura looked behind her and found Ino and Hinata running towards her.

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan; good morning," Sakura said as she flashed her friends a smile.

Ino and Hinata were able to catch up to their friend. But it wasn't long before Ino pulled Sakura into a headlock.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily Sakura," Ino said.

Sakura flailed her arms, "W-What are you talking about Ino?"

Ino smirked, "I heard that you were taking private tutoring sessions with Uchiha-sensei."

Sakura's eyes widened, "H-Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and waved her hands in defense, "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, it's just that Ino-chan was giving me the guilt trip and I-I just ended up saying it."

Sakura sighed.

Ino just tightened her grip on Sakura's head, "You thought you could actually hide something like that from me?"

Sakura knew she had a point; if there was any kind of secret; Ino would be able to know about it.

Ino removed Sakura's head and poked her forehead, "I'm just surprised that Uchiha-sensei is giving tutoring sessions."

Sakura was starting to panic as her heart started to beat a mile a minute, "Well he usually doesn't, but I'm a special case seeing as how my grades aren't the best."

Ino smirked, "Yeah true, and don't worry about me saying anything; Hinata told me to keep it on the down low so I'll do that for you forehead."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief.

"But you're so lucky; any girl would kill to just have a second of alone time with Uchiha-sensei, I mean he's totally gorgeous."

Hinata blushed, "I-Ino-chan, you have a boyfriend remember."

Ino snickered, "I know, but still; the chances of having a smart AND hot teacher is pretty rare, and not only that but he's also so mysterious."

As the three girls were walking towards school; Sakura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with them talking about Sasuke, especially Ino.

"I-I do admit that he is mysterious, not many people know too much about him," Hinata said.

Ino nodded, "Yeah, the only thing we know about him is that he's married and his first name is Sasuke."

"H-Has anyone ever seen his wife?" Hinata asked.

Ino shook her head, "Not that I know if, it's like she doesn't exist or something."

Sakura was about to change the subject, knowing full well that the conversation was irritating her, when the three girls were stopped by a figure blocking their way.

Ino looked and smirked, "Oh hello there Sai-kun."

Sakura had a small blush covering her cheeks, knowing that Sai was apparently into her.

"Good morning Ino-san."

The three girls just stood there while Sai just kept standing in the same place, and that's when Ino had a brilliant idea.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Ino said as she looked at the watch on her wrist, "If Hinata and I don't hurry to school then we won't be able to put the finishing touches of our makeup on, Sakura you go ahead and walk the rest of the way with Sai-kun! See yaaa!" Ino cried out as she dragged Hinata towards the school.

Sakura was about to interject, but it was too late; her two friends were already too far for her to catch up.

Sakura sighed as her eye twitched; knowing too well that both Hinata and Ino rarely wore makeup and from the obvious shock from Hinata's face when Ino said that made it even more clear that Ino was just saying that as an excuse for Sakura to walk with Sai.

"Sakura-san, we should hurry before we are late for school," Sai said as he started making his way to school.

Sakura sighed and followed Sai, clearly not having any other choice. The two remained quiet most of the time making most of the time awkward and tense. So that's when Sakura decided to take the chance to break then tension.

"I-It's nice weather out today."

Sai just kept quiet as he kept his focus on the trail ahead of him.

Sakura twitched, _'What's with this guy? A wall has more personality than him.'_

Sakura decided to go with a different approach, "H-How do you like school here so far?"

Sai turned his heads towards her and gave her a small smile, "It's nice. I have met a lot of nice people here."

Sakura couldn't help but give him a small smile back. Maybe he's just a naturally quiet guy.

"But the one person I'm most happy about knowing is you Sakura-san."

Sakura stopped in her tracks with a small blush returning to her cheeks, "M-Me?"

Sai stopped his movement too as he looked back at Sakura and just smiled at her, "It's hard to explain, but when I see you Sakura-san, I can't help but feel…Warm."

Sakura's blush deepened, _'O-Okay this is just getting weird.'_

Sai made his way over towards her and stopped just a few inches away which made Sakura wonder what he was going to say or do next.

Sai reached his hand up and placed it on Sakura's head with that smile still on his face, "I do hope that we can become good friends one day."

Sakura gave Sai a confused look. She has never even spoken to Sai until now so for him to say that she makes him feel warm and that he wants to know her just made her feel a bit…nervous.

Sai then released his hand off Sakura's head and made his way back to walking, "And don't worry about the declined offer for us to have lunch together; I'm going to make sure that we get to know each other better sometime in the future."

Sakura's eyes widened as her whole face soon became red. Did Sai just announce that he was going to chase after her? It was when Sai's form disappeared from her vision that Sakura soon realized that school was about to start and that she was the only student still walking the streets.

Unaware by Sakura, a black sports car had stopped right next to where Sakura was standing and before she realized it she was pulled into the passenger's side of the vehicle when the door of the car closed.

Sakura was about to scream for help when she saw who her kidnapper was, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had a scowl on his face that would make any man shiver; but Sakura was so used to Sasuke that it didn't bother her as much.

"S-Sasuke-kun, what are you-," but before Sakura could finish her sentence she was cut off my Sasuke's lips on her own.

Sakura's eyes widened as her hands clenched to Sasuke's shoulders. Sakura then realized that Sasuke's car was parked on the side of road and that could bring in some unwanted attention.

Sakura gently pushed Sasuke back so that she could get Sasuke to explain to her why he was acting the way he was.

"Sasuke-," but Sakura was cut off again as Sasuke put his lips to hers a second time. Sasuke used his right hand to hold Sakura's head in place while he used his other hand to pull the small lever on the side of Sakura's seat, which made the passenger seat fall back as far as he wanted.

Sakura wanted to push him off of her, but for some reason her body wouldn't allow her to; the only thing she did was just clench onto his shirt. Sasuke kept his lips on hers even though he could tell that Sakura wanted to stop. But he wanted some answers.

Sasuke broke off the kiss and before Sakura could say anything Sasuke started off, "Who was he?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "H-He who?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened, "Don't try and think I didn't see what I saw. You and that boy!"

Sakura flinched. Sasuke saw her with Sai.

"Who. Was. He?" Sasuke said in a stern voice.

"N-Nobody Sasuke-kun; he's just a classmate from school that I was walking with."

"Don't lie to me!"

Sakura didn't like the tone in Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke-kun really; he's just a boy from school."

"He's obviously something more if he had his hand on your head."

Sakura's eyes widened some more; how much of this did Sasuke actually see?

"Plus the fact that he was extremely close and personal for someone who is just a boy from school…"

Sakura's gut felt like it was punched, "S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke then kissed Sakura again, but with much more force. Sakura gave out small moans as Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth. But this kiss was short and once he had a few seconds of tasting her he moved his lips towards her neck where he began kissing it.

Sakura's cheeks became red as fire, "S-Sasuke-kun…W-We can't."

Sasuke ignored Sakura's pleas to stop as he dragged his tongue up and down the side of her neck.

Sakura just kept clutching onto Sasuke's shirt, wanting him to stop.

"Sasuke-kun…S-Someone might see us."

Again, Sasuke ignored Sakura's pleas as he moved his lips towards he ear and whispered, "I'm going to make you forget his touch."

Before Sakura could intervene, Sasuke gently bit down on Sakura's ear making her blush harder.

Sasuke then put his face only a few inches away from Sakura's, "You belong to me…I will never allow another man to touch you as long as I am still alive."

Sakura clenched her eyes shut. She could feel his warm breath tickle her lips.

"If that means stealing you and keeping you locked away in my home then so be it…I cannot even imagine what I would do if I found out another man took you away from me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's eyes opened and she found Sasuke staring deeply into her eyes. When she looked at them she thought she felt a hint of….Loneliness?

Sasuke then grabbed one of Sakura's hands and placed it on his chest. Sakura didn't know why he was doing that until she felt it….His heartbeat. Sakura stared at her hand that was on his chest. She could feel his heart beat faster and faster.

"Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke then placed his hand on top of hers.

"This is how you make me feel…Whenever I'm with you; hell, whenever I think about you, my heart beats like this. This feeling…I know that it's because of you."

Sakura didn't know why…But her eyes were starting to overflow with tears, and that's when she remembered. This gesture; this had happened before…On that day.

"Sakura-chan…I don't care if you think I'm overreacting or I'm being uptight…But I will not sit around and just let another guy touch you."

Sakura could still feel his heart pounding, and there was even one second that she thought this his heart would pound out of his own chest.

"You are my Sakura-chan…No one else's."

Sakura understood why Sasuke was acting the way he was…He was scared. He was scared that Sai was going to take her away from him or any man for that matter. Sakura's eyes could no longer hold onto the tears because they soon started falling.

Sasuke flinched. His one promise to himself was that he would always make Sakura happy, but there she was; tears falling down her face. Sasuke used both his hands to wipe the tears that made contact with her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan…I didn't mean-,"

That's when Sakura intervened.

"I'm not upset with you Sasuke-kun, I'm upset with myself. I don't want you to ever think that I'd leave you for another man. You are my Sasuke-kun and I love you."

Sasuke stared at her as she just gave him a smile. Sometimes Sakura reminded him of Itachi. The way they both would smile even though they were upset over something. That's when Sasuke knew that Sakura meant what she said because when you had a genuine smile like the one she had, you knew that it was truthful.

That's when Sasuke cupped Sakura's cheeks in his hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Sakura returned the kiss as well knowing that Sasuke cared so much for her.

They broke the kiss and once that happened Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's head, "You're just too damn cute."

Sakura smiled as the last remaining tears left her eyes.

8:08 A.M.

They were both about ten minutes late for class.

**Phew! That one took a little longer than expected, but I'm happy with it. **

** Naruto: Dammit! I wasn't in this chapter either!**

** Sasuke: Do you not know what patience even means?**

** Naruto: *growls* Shut up Sasuke!**

** Sakura: *bows repeatedly* Please ignore them and review!**


	6. A Blush Can Say So Much

** Me: *smiles* Thanks so much everyone for all of the nice reviews that you all give me *blushes* I'm kind of embarrassed with all of the polite things you all have to say.**

** Sasuke: Sheesh you've only gotten a little over thirty reviews, it's not like you're famous or anything.**

** Me: Gah! S-Sasu-cakes! You's mean!**

** Sasuke: *twitch* Don't call me Sasu-cakes.**

** Itachi: *pats his head* Now I know what to call you the next time you decline my brotherly love.**

** Sasuke: Damn You!**

** Me: T-T E-Enjoy the chapter.**

"Psst! Sakura," Ino whispered loudly to her pink haired friend.

Sakura looked over at Ino and gave her a questioning look.

"Why were you so late coming into class this morning? Did something happen between you and Sai?" Ino asked with a smirk when she said that last part.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No nothing happened, I just got distracted and didn't realize the time."

That was an obvious lie on Sakura's part. After the whole romance in Sasuke's car took place, the two lovers realized the time and made their way towards the school. Now obviously people would wonder why both Sakura and Sasuke arrived at school at the same time and why Sakura was in Sasuke's car. Thankfully Sasuke dropped Sakura off about a block away from the building while he went ahead to park his car. Sasuke felt bad about leaving Sakura a block away and not even walking in with her, but it had to be done, which didn't bother Sakura in the least.

Sakura was glad that she didn't have Sasuke teach until the afternoon, she knew that if she and Sasuke walked into the classroom at the same time there would be major suspicion right there. Hell, no one in class knew that Uchiha-sensei was late, and the students in his class didn't know that Sakura was late as well, so as long as no one put two and two together, everything would be okay.

The girls then brought their attentions back to the front of the room where their history teacher, Kakashi Hatake was reading a passage from the book.

"Now can anyone tell me what year…"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Okay class remember; read chapter eleven for Wednesday and answer questions one through ten for Friday," Sasuke said as he packed his case and headed out the door to go to his next class session.

Sasuke looked out the windows and saw that the trees were starting to regain their spring bloom. Sasuke seemed to enjoy the springtime out of all of the other seasons, probably because the weather outside was neither too cold nor too hot. He saw a lot of Sakura trees bloom with bright pink colors as the wind blew several of them into the spring air. Sasuke sighed; he still had two more classes to teach and then his lunch break before he would be able to see his Sakura-chan, and because of what he saw this morning it made him want to keep a closer eye out on her…or more so the young man who touched his cherry blossom.

"Ne Sasuke? You awake over there?"

A voice had interrupted Sasuke's thoughts as he looked over to find a colleague of his standing just a few feet away.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that Kiba, guess I'm just a little distracted today," Sasuke said.

Kiba smirked, "What? Thinking about a girl?"

Sasuke flinched a bit, but went unnoticed by Kiba, "I'm married remember?"

Kiba chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder, seeing as how you never talk about her or ever show her off."

"Well she's always working so I feel like there is no point in trying to show her off," Sasuke said as he was getting annoyed with the conversation.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "Well maybe you should get a pet or something to play with while she isn't home; you know I have several dogs that you can take a look at."

Sasuke twitched, "No thanks, and besides, my wife isn't a big animal fan."

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, "Dang, your house must be boring if you're not allowed to have a pet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes; not only was Kiba a teacher, but he also had his own private animal sanctuary he had in his own home. Ever since he can remember, Sasuke always found Kiba rescuing a new animal, hell he remembered one day when Kiba actually found an injured bird outside of the school yard and brought it into his office. Thankfully Kiba has a private room so no one knew about it, except Sasuke of course since they both share the same space.

"Well I wouldn't want one even if she asked for one, I have too much time on my hands to clean up after an animal," Sasuke said.

Kiba sighed, "Sasuke, you're way too uptight; everything seems to be a waste to you."

Sasuke ignored Kiba's comment as they both made their way down the hall.

"Well this is my stop…But if your girl ever feels upset, I suggest getting her a kitten to make her smile again," Kiba said with a smile before entering the classroom.

Sasuke stared at the door that Kiba had just closed. The way Kiba said that…It felt like Kiba knew something that he had no business in knowing. Sasuke just ignored what Kiba was telling him as he made his way further into the halls.

XOXOXOXO

"Finally! Lunch time!" Ino cried out as she placed her bento on her desk.

Sakura sighed, "You sure are excited about lunch today."

Ino smiled as a blush consumed her face, "This lunch was made special today."

Hinata blinked, "D-Did Shikamaru-san make you lunch?"

Ino giggled, "Of course he did…after I forced him to."

Sakura let out a small chuckle; of course Ino forced Shikamaru to make her lunch; he's not one to be considered the romantic type, plus he hated doing anything that consisted of 'hard labor', which was pretty much anything.

"Is Shikamaru coming over to have lunch with us today?" Sakura asked.

Ino sighed and gave out a small pout, "No, he told me that he had to finish off his stupid game of Go with Asuma-sensei."

Shikamaru was possibly one of the smartest students in their grade, possibly the whole school. So you would think that someone as lazy as Shikamaru wouldn't even have good grades, but surprisingly he does. Plus he never backs down from a game of Go, especially if it's with Asuma-sensei.

"W-Well at least he made you this nice lunch," Hinata said, trying to cheer up Ino.

Sakura couldn't help but watch Hinata and Ino talk the way they did. She considered Hinata and Ino to be her closest friends; and she knew that it was going to be really hard for her to leave them when she runs away with Sasuke in just a few weeks.

A few weeks…

It was strange for Sakura to hear those words; she remembered the first time she and Sasuke discussed their plan to run away together…that was about six months ago.

For some reason, deep down in Sakura's stomach, she felt like the time was coming too soon. But she loved Sasuke and she would do anything for him.

"Sakura!"

Sakura fell out of her trance when she noticed both Ino and Hinata staring at her with worry on their faces.

"Sakura are you even paying attention?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head and patted her cheeks with her hands, "N-No, I'm sorry guys what were you saying?"

Ino groaned, "I was seeing if you guys wanted to go buy some cake from that nice little café downtown."

Ino nodded her head, "Yeah and we haven't had a girl's day out in forever!"

Sakura thought it over, trying to think if she had made any previous plans with Sasuke for the day.

"…No I'm not doing anything," Sakura said.

"Me neither," Hinata said.

Ino smiled, "Good, then once school is over we can all head over there."

Sakura smiled. She did actually have plans with Sasuke, but she decided to skip them seeing as how she was going to be leaving her friends soon; plus she knew that Sasuke would understand.

"Also Sakura…"

Sakura then placed her attention on Ino who was giving Sakura this devious smirk.

"We want to know what went on between you and Sai-kun this morning."

Sakura blushed at the mere mention of Sai's name. She saw Ino's smirk deepen and Hinata blush.

"N-Nothing happened….we just talked," Sakura said as she popped a piece of meat into her mouth.

"Ohhhh? What did you guys talk about?" Ino continued.

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance, "N-Nothing! We just talked about school and that was it!"

Ino chuckled, "Then why are you stuttering?"

Sakura growled at Ino's persistence, "B-Because you're twisting my words around."

Ino smirked, "I'm not doing anything, I'm just asking you a simple question and you're trying to change the subject."

Sakura shifted her eyes so they wouldn't meet Ino's, while she kept placing more food into her mouth.

Ino then let out a big sigh, "Fine then, if you don't want to tell us then you don't have to."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"But I pass Sai-kun in the hallways every day so I'll just ask him."

Sakura then slammed both her hands on the desk, almost knocking over her lunch, "I-Ino!"

Ino just laughed, "Oh calm down Sakura; I'm only kidding."

Sakura growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and moved her head to the side so she could look out the window instead of Ino's triumphant smirk.

That's when Sakura noticed that the sky was becoming darker and the clouds as well.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Sakura said.

Ino gasped as she looked outside, "Whaaaat? But the news said it was going to be sunny all day today."

"Looks like mother nature had a different plan," Hinata said.

Ino groaned as she slumped down in her chair, "Shoot; I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Don't worry; I'm sure a lot of people didn't bring their umbrella's either," Sakura said.

"Guess our cake trip is just going to have to be postponed until tomorrow," Ino said.

Sakura was a bit upset knowing that they couldn't go out; but knowing that tomorrow they would be able to go out was good…guess she would spend her time with Sasuke after all.

"B-But there is always tomorrow Ino-chan," Hinata said.

"I guess; if we just had one umbrella we would be able to go," Ino sighed out in frustration.

Sakura gave her friends a small smile before they heard the bell ring; meaning that lunch was over and Sasuke would be coming in to teach.

The girls packed up their lunches and headed back to their designated seats, and soon the remaining students entered the classroom where they too sat in their assigned seats.

It was only a few minutes later when Sasuke walked into the classroom with his case in one hand and his other in his pant pocket.

"Good afternoon everyone," Sasuke said as he placed his case on the desk.

"Good afternoon Uchiha-sensei," the students said in unison.

Sasuke then pulled out his reading glasses from his case and placed them on his face while he took out his English book and turned it to a certain page.

"Okay now if everyone could turn their books to page one-hundred and twenty-six, we'll be discussing some of Shakespeare's most famous plays."

Sasuke was starting to write some things down on the board while everyone was taking notes. A lot of the girls were trying to focus, but they couldn't help but blush whenever they say Sasuke make slight eye contact with them.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was very interested in literature; especially classics that not many people would care about reading. Sakura remembered seeing Sasuke's study room in his house, and it amazed Sakura knowing that Sasuke had hundreds of books.

But Sakura knew that Sasuke was a huge fan of Lewis Carrolls 'Alice in Wonderland', for some reason Sasuke was into American literature; probably because he lived in America when he was of a young age and spent most of his time reading. From the way Sasuke would talk about his childhood; it seemed really…lonely.

"Okay class can anyone tell me the names of the rival families in 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Sasuke asked as he turned to his class.

All the students stayed quiet either because they really didn't know or they just really didn't care. Some students would look away from Sasuke's stare while others just hid their faces by holding their books in front of their noses.

Sasuke sighed and pushed his glasses up, "If no one wants to volunteer themselves then I'll just pick someone out randomly."

Before Sasuke could pick out a student, the door to the classroom opened up to a man holding a clipboard in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was told to come to this room so I could deliver these flowers."

Sasuke stared at the man with confusion as he put his book down and made his way towards the door.

"Are you sure you have the right room?" Sasuke asked, irritated because his lecture was interrupted.

"Y-Yes sir; I was told by the office to come to this room."

Sasuke sighed, "Well who are the flowers for?"

The delivery man looked at his clipboard, "It says that these flowers are for a…Haruno, Sakura-san."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, as well as Sakura's, while everyone else in class was whispering to each other wondering who the flowers were from.

"Th-The flowers are for….me?" Sakura asked.

The man nodded his head as he went into the classroom and handed the bouquet of flowers to Sakura.

Sakura blushed when she received them from the man; they were all red roses; each one looked like it was freshly picked from a garden. The bouquet was wrapped in white tissue paper, and tied together with one of the biggest yellow bows she had ever seen. Ino and Hinata looked at each other before staring at the beautiful bouquet that Sakura had received.

"I was also told that there is a note that came with it," the man said before leaving the classroom.

Sasuke stared at the scene before him; he didn't send those flowers to Sakura…So who did?

"Sakura, read the note!" Ino said with an excited tone in her voice.

Sakura's hands were fumbling around the bouquet, feeling nervous and embarrassed about the whole situation.

"W-Who are they from Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura was able to find the small card hidden in the beautifully arranged roses. She grabbed it and pulled the card close to her face.

_I hope these flowers bring a smile to your face._

_-Sai_

Sakura blushed as she read the card out loud. All of the students started talking to one another like it was a big deal. Ino smirked at Sakura and Hinata blushed. Sakura's blush soon deepened with all of the attention she was getting when the room was silenced when Sasuke's hand slammed hard onto his desk.

"Okay that's enough!"

All of the students stopped their chatter and faced their teacher with nervous looks on their faces. Sakura flinched and looked at Sasuke who had put his head down; his dark hair covering his eyes.

"Now is not the time to admire Haruno-san's flowers; this is a place for learning not idle chit-chat," Sasuke said before he turned his back towards his students and started writing on the board once again.

All of the students stayed silent as they started copying down what Sasuke was writing on the board; all of them scared to even make a sound.

Sakura's hands clenched the bouquet that was still in her hands; it was obvious to her that Sasuke was upset about the flowers; but she couldn't blame him, she would have felt the same way if the flowers were from Karin to give to Sasuke. What was worse was that they were from Sai.

Sakura sighed as she put the flowers down onto the ground, next to her bag as she started writing down the notes that Sasuke was giving them.

The rest of the time was awkward. The whole time Sasuke was teaching he never once looked at Sakura since she received the flowers; but instead just looked at the bouquet that lay near her feet.

"Okay class, I want you to read chapter seven by tomorrow, and we'll discuss from there; have a good afternoon everyone," Sasuke said as he packed up his case and left the room, not once looking at Sakura.

Sakura watched as Sasuke left the room and felt her heart break; was he angry with her?

"Let me see those flowers," Ino said as she grabbed the bouquet off the ground.

"Th-They're really beautiful," Hinata said as she sniffed the roses.

"Dang, Sai-kun must really like you if he had flowers delivered to you during class," Ino said.

Sakura said nothing as she bit down on her lower lip; trying her hardest not to cry. Her head was down so that no one could tell she was about to cry. Could this day have been any worse?

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke made his way down the hall; his hands clenched into tight fists, and his teeth clenched.

_'That kid has a lot of nerve….sending her those flowers,'_ Sasuke thought as he turned the corner.

Sasuke was pissed. Knowing that some kid named Sai had the nerve to send his Sakura-chan a bouquet of roses while in the middle of class was just asking for a death wish.

But what made Sasuke more upset was the fact that the entire time when Sakura had received those flowers; she had a blush on her face that made his heart feel like it was pulled out of his chest. If he could, Sasuke would send Sakura a flower each and every day; but due to the circumstances he couldn't.

Sasuke then stopped in his tracks and sighed. He was also angry with himself; because after she had received those flowers he ignored her attempts to emotionally show him that she was sorry; he didn't understand why she wanted to apologize; it wasn't her fault.

But Sasuke stole a few glances at her when she wasn't looking up at him, and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

Sasuke then slammed his fist into the wall right next to him. That was twice in one day that he made his cherry blossom upset….And that's when an idea popped in his head. He looked at the clock that was in the hall and nodded.

"Yeah there is still some time," Sasuke said as he turned around and headed towards the other end of the school.

XOXOXOXO

"Huh? You want to run that by me again?" Kiba asked as he set his newspaper down.

Sasuke just stood there in front of his colleague with a serious look on his face.

"You heard me…I upset my girl today and now I want to know…How much for your cutest kitten?"

**Me: Dawww! Sasuke, you're such a sweetheart /**

** Sasuke: *twitch* W-Why are you telling me this? You're the one who wrote it.**

** Sakura: *sniffles* Sasuke-kun…You're getting me a kitten?**

** Sasuke: Gah! Y-You aren't supposed to find out yet!**

** Naruto: Dammit! Will I ever make an appearance!**

** Me: *sighs* To all my viewers out there; tell me if I should put Naruto in the next chapter or have him wait…**

** Naruto: Wait! You're letting them choose when I get to go on!**

** Sasuke: That's what you get for being so impatient baka.**

** Naruto: NOOOOOOOO!**

** Me: Please Review :) **


	7. The Rain

It was the end of the day when the rain started to drop. The clouds and sky were very dark as the rain kept hitting the windows of the school.

"It's really pouring down," Ino said as she was wiping down a desk with a rag.

"Good thing we decided not to go get that cake," Hinata chimed in as she swept the floors.

While the two girls and a few other students stayed behind to clean the classroom; Sakura was too busy staring at the bouquet that Sai had sent her earlier that day.

_'Why would Sai go through all the trouble of buying me these flowers?'_

Sakura had all these kinds of thoughts going through her head, and she was hoping that Sasuke wasn't too upset about the situation.

"Hey Sakura, do you want a ride home?"

A voice broke Sakura's concentration as she looked over to find Ino staring at her.

"O-Oh, no, I can just have my mom come get me; she gets off early today anyways," Sakura said even though she just told a lie.

Instead Sakura was going to go find Sasuke and try to talk to him about the whole situation with Sai, and she was not going to be ignored.

"Oh, okay then," Ino said as she went back to her other conversation with Hinata.

Sakura looked out the windows as she watched the rain hit the windows of the classroom. She could hear the small pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows, even with all of the talking going on inside the classroom.

"H-Hey, I think I'm going to head on out; you guys going to be okay finishing up the cleaning?" Sakura asked.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and then back at Sakura, "Yeah we'll be fine; but you better call us later today okay?" Ino asked, "I want to know what happened between you and Sai-kun."

Sakura waved her hand at her two friends; ignoring Ino's remark, "Thank girls; I'll see you guys later."

Once Sakura left the classroom, she noticed that a lot of the students already left school; she guessed it was because they wanted to get home before the rain got worse. Sakura was off to go look in Sasuke's office to see if he was in there; hoping that Inuzuka-sensei would not be there.

Sakura soon got to the closed doors and stood outside of them. She kept contemplating whether she should knock or not and just go home. Sakura had her curled up hand near the door getting ready to knock, but then she would put it down. Sakura repeated this sequence for a good minute before she decided to go through with it; but before Sakura's fist made contact with the door it suddenly opened in a furious manner.

Sakura gasped and took a few steps back before she realized that it was Inuzuka-sensei who opened the door.

"Don't worry Sasuke! I've got you covered!" Kiba cried out as he stepped out of the room before noticing a patch of pink near him.

Sakura blushed as she watched Kiba eye her with a confused look on his face, so the only thing she could do was bow.

"G-Good afternoon Inuzuka-sensei," Sakura said.

Kiba then realized that it was one of his students that he had run into.

"Ahhh Haruno-san; didn't realize it was you until I saw that pink hair of yours."

Sakura blushed, as she stood in front of her teacher, "Y-Yeah I'm sorry to intrude, but I just wondering if Uchiha-sensei was in; I need to ask him about the homework he assigned to us."

Kiba nodded his head, "Yeah he's right in there; but he just answered his phone as I was leaving so you might need to give him a minute."

Sakura nodded her head as she watched Kiba walk past her, "But go on in; Sasuke won't mind."

And with that said, Kiba walked down the hallway until his form disappeared. Sakura made sure Kiba was gone before she walked into the office. She shut the door and saw Sasuke's form sitting at his desk; with his back facing her. Sasuke had his cell phone near his ear as he was writing things down; Sakura could clearly see that he was busy so she just sat in the empty chair that was next to the door.

"Yes, I know I told you I would help you out dobe, but I have other things I need to get done."

Sakura could hear a male voice on the other end and by the tone of his voice; the person on the other end didn't seem too happy.

Sasuke then sighed with irritation, "I know, I know…But you'll just have to wait until the weekend okay? Then I will help you."

The voice on the other end sounded calmer this time as Sasuke kept writing more stuff down.

"Yeah okay…Yeah I'll talk to you sometime this week to discuss the plan…Alright later."

That's when Sasuke ended the call and placed the phone on his desk while finishing the writing he was doing, and once he got that done he leaned back into his chair, let out a loud sigh, and ran a hand through this hair; still not noticing the presence of his lover.

Sakura didn't know what to do; usually she would go up from behind him and hug him; but she knew that he was upset and she didn't want to do anything that would upset him even more. Sakura kept wondering if this was a good idea…but Sasuke knew that she would be here today anyways; it's not like he told her not to come.

She then saw Sasuke look up at the wall ahead of him and at the clock, clearly seeing the time.

3:07 P.M.

Sasuke stayed silent as he went back to some papers that were on his desk. That's when Sakura realized that Sasuke was actually waiting for her, seeing as how every twenty seconds he would look at that clock.

Sakura smiled and stood up from her seat; making her way towards Sasuke. His back was still facing her; the only sound that could be heard was the pen that Sasuke was using to write things down on the papers that were on his desk. Sakura stopped just a foot away from Sasuke; so she reached her hand up, getting ready to place it on Sasuke's shoulder…that was until the door to the room was abruptly opened once again.

"Oi Sasuke! I completely forgot that…my…keys…," Kiba said as he watched the scene before him.

Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Sakura just a few inches away from him and Kiba standing at the door with a confused look on his face.

Kiba blinked a few times before rubbing the back of his neck, "S-Sorry; didn't know you were still in here Haruno-san."

Sasuke then gave Sakura a confused look, "How long have you been waiting for me Sa…I mean Haruno-san?"

Sakura blushed, knowing that this situation was embarrassing, "O-Oh not very long; I came here to ask you about the homework, and you were on the phone, so I just waited."

Sasuke's eyes furrowed, knowing full well that he had been off the phone for several minutes, but just ignored that peculiar behavior, "Well Haruno-san, you know I'm always here to help you out."

Sakura nodded as she saw Sasuke motion for her to take a seat next to him. That's when he still saw Kiba standing in the doorway.

"Kiba? You okay?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Kiba didn't have any suspicious thoughts.

"O-Oh no, I'm just trying to find my keys."

That's when Sasuke looked over at Kiba's desk and saw that his keys were just lying on his desk like they usually do, which made Sasuke feel suspicious on why Kiba would just leave his keys in the same spot and claim that he had forgotten them.

"Right over in their usual spot," Sasuke said, as he pointed to Kiba's desk.

"R-Right, right, thanks Sasuke," Kiba said as he went over to his desk, grabbed his keys, and said goodbye to the duo that were in the room.

"Goodbye Inuzuka-sensei," Sakura said as she gave a slight bow towards Kiba.

Sasuke just nodded his head towards his colleague before Kiba left the room.

Once Sasuke and Sakura heard the door to the room close, they both sat in silence. Neither one of them knew what they wanted to say to the other; it just felt awkward.

Sakura fidgeted as her eyes wandered over to see if Sasuke was looking at her or not; sadly he wasn't. In fact he was actually looking out the window of his office; thinking on how he should word his conversation with Sakura.

'_If I don't say something…,"_ Sakura thought.

'…_Sakura might think I'm upset with her,'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Either way; I need to say something,'_ the two thought in unison.

The two turned their heads to speak to the other, but before they could say something to the other; Sasuke's cell phone went off.

Sasuke groaned as he picked his phone up; he saw that the caller I.D. read 'Naruto', so instead of answering his cell he just pressed the 'End' button and put his phone down.

"Listen, Sakura-chan…I," Sasuke started, but he was interrupted when the door to the room was opened abruptly once again.

"You ass! Don't ignore my calls!"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened as they saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes storm into the room.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke said as he watched his friend Naruto make his way towards him.

"I knew you wouldn't call me later this week so I decided to come to your own work and get you to help me!" Naruto cried as he slammed his hand on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke's eye twitched with irritation, "Are you kidding me? You seriously can't wait that long for me to help you?"

"Hell no! I told you I needed help and I need it now!"

"Well you sounded fine just a few minutes ago when you called, and you seemed fine with waiting," Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head violently, "I can't wait! Besides arguing with you over the phone is pointless, it's just better to force you to help me face-to-face."

Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers in frustration, "Can't you see that I'm with one of my students?"

Naruto blinked as his eyes made his way over towards Sakura and he blushed in embarrassment, "Teme! Why didn't you tell me you had someone in your office?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well seeing as how you came in here unannounced, I didn't feel the need to tell you."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "Well maybe if you would have agreed to help me, then I wouldn't have had to burst in."

"Well right now, I'm helping my student; so if you could leave, then I promise you that I'll call you when I'm done." Sasuke said.

Naruto then smirked, "Now Sasuke; do you actually think I'd leave you here alone with a pretty young girl."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "You idiot; I'm married remember? Besides she's my student and I'm her teacher."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm only kidding; besides I'm sure this little lady wouldn't even give you the time of day."

Sakura blushed a bit; but it went unnoticed by Naruto.

Sasuke then looked over at Sakura with an apologetic look on his face, "Haruno-san; I'm sorry about my idiotic friend over here; but could you wait outside for a bit; just until he leaves."

Sakura gave Sasuke an upset look, which again was unnoticed by Naruto, but she nodded anyways, got up, and left the room.

Sasuke made sure the door was closed before glaring at Naruto, whom just stared at the door with a small smile on his face.

"So that's Sakura-san eh?" Naruto asked as he looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke just kept his glare on Naruto who in return gave Sasuke a sheepish grin.

"She's pretty cute; not bad Sasuke," Naruto said as he patted Sasuke on his shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand off as he smacked Naruto upside the head, "You need to keep quiet about this; not even Sakura knows that you know about our relationship…If she found out that I told you she'd be extremely upset."

Naruto just waved his hand in assurance, "Don't worry Sasuke; I've known for months about the relationship you have with Sakura-san, and I haven't said a single word."

Sasuke sighed. Yes it was true; his best friend knows about the relationship he has with Sakura. Naruto had suspicions that Sasuke was seeing another girl behind Karin's back, and with a little snooping, Naruto was able to have enough evidence to ask Sasuke if he was indeed cheating. After long hours of denial and peer pressure; Sasuke finally told Naruto about his relationship with Sakura.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to keep this secret so much that he even kneeled down before his friend and begged him not to tell. Naruto wanted to do nothing more but to beat Sasuke senseless for cheating on his own wife with an under aged student. But when Sasuke told him the reason behind his act; Naruto couldn't help but feel…pity. Naruto knew Sasuke even more than Sakura, well when it came to his relationship with Karin he did, so when Sasuke rambled on about how Sakura made him feel and the lost love he had with Karin; Naruto started to understand Sasuke's intentions. He understood that Sasuke was with Sakura because she made him happy and that his love for Karin disappeared due to her frequent absence.

After hours of coming to terms with Sasuke's choice, Naruto had no choice but to respect his friend's decision and support him. Naruto had told Sasuke that he would never forgive him if he found out that Sasuke was with Sakura just for the sex; but Sasuke told Naruto that he was genuinely in love with Sakura and that he was willing to risk everything just to be with her.

"I can see why you're in love with her; she seems like a good person," Naruto said while breaking Sasuke's thoughts.

"…She is, but I can't have you barging in unannounced like what you did; sometimes you say things before thinking or even knowing who's around…I just need you to be more careful," Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Sasuke, this secret is too big for me to ruin."

Sasuke sighed, "Gee, thanks."

Naruto chuckled, "Anyways, I see that you're busy with Sakura-san, so I'll leave you alone…this time."

Naruto got up and made his way towards the door, "…But don't think you're off scoot free because I intend to make you help me out sooner or later."

And with that, Naruto opened the door and found Sakura leaning against the wall across the door. Sakura took notice of this and blushed before bowing to Naruto.

Naruto gave her a small smile before patting Sakura on the head, "It was nice meeting you Haruno-san."

Sakura's eyes widened at Naruto's gesture. He barely knew her and yet he was acting like he had known her for quite some time. Naruto released his hand from Sakura's hand before making his way down the hall and disappearing when he turned the corner.

Sakura waited until Naruto's form was gone before re-entering Sasuke's room.

"Thanks for waiting," Sasuke said as Sakura closed the door.

"I-It's no problem but…who was that guy?"

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, "That was Naruto; he's a very good friend of mine."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Then why haven't I heard of him?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Because Naruto is a friend that I would never want people to know about."

Sakura giggled, knowing that Sasuke was just teasing, "How do you know each other?"

"We were roommates back in college, and you wouldn't think by our personalities that we would be friends, but it ended up happening."

Sakura smiled; glad to know that Sasuke wasn't too upset with her, since he was talking to her in a natural tone.

"Well you're right about that, but I'm curious," Sakura said, "what was so important that he would come barging into the school during a storm?"

Sasuke sighed, "He's been wanting me to help him around his house…apparently that idiot has made his house so cluttered with his junk that he can't seem to find anything of importance. I kept telling him that he should start without me and then I'd come during the weekend and help him out, but he's so persistent."

Sakura smiled at him, "It's nice that you would help your friend out like that."

Sasuke shrugged, "Yeah well…I owe him."

Sakura smiled. Sasuke saw the genuine smile she would put on and he clenched his fists. He made his way over towards her and patted her head.

Sakura was expecting Sasuke to say something like, 'You're too cute', or 'You're too adorable for your own good,' but none of those sayings came out of his mouth.

Sakura looked up with Sasuke's hand still on his hand, and she saw him give her the most upset look on his face.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm sorry."

Sakura was taken back from this, "What are you sorry for Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you…I know it wasn't your fault that that guy gave you flowers…It's just that I got so upset when a guy can show his affections for you in public while I can't."

Sakura's eyes lowered in sadness knowing that what he was saying was true.

"I am also extremely protective of you, and even though I would never admit this…I just got jealous."

Sakura was a bit shocked when she heard Sasuke say that he was jealous of Sai; Sasuke was very protective of his own pride, and he hated it when his pride would be exposed and weakened; so hearing Sasuke actually say that Sai made him feel jealous was quite a feat for him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke saw the look Sakura was giving him and he just shifted his eyes, while a small blush was evident on his face.

"S-So now you know why I was acting the way I was, but it wasn't because of you it was because of him."

Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile as she then placed her hand on top of Sasuke's head.

"Sometimes you're just too damn cute Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura with that smile on her face and he couldn't help but smirk down at her.

"Speaking of which…what did you do with those flowers?"

Sakura blinked several times, "Oh those? Well I felt bad about receiving them, so I ended up giving them away to Shikamaru-san; I told him to give them to Ino-chan as a 'Sorry I missed our lunch date,' present; thankfully Ino is such a romantic that she'll think that Shikamaru actually bought them for her."

Sasuke smirked and ruffled Sakura's hair, "You think in devious ways Sakura-chan."

Sakura puffed her cheeks out as she smoothed her hair out.

Sasuke chuckled before planting a kiss on Sakura's forehead, "You are mine, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, "I will always be yours, Sasuke-kun."

And with that said, the two shared a kiss as the rain kept hitting the windows of the school. The soft pitter patter of the rain made the two lovers feel secure and safe, knowing that no matter what; they would always love each other.

**Me: See Naruto? You ended up being in this chapter.**

**Naruto: Finally! I knew I was popular with the viewers!**

**Sasuke: Psh, you're nothing but a moron.**

**Naruto: Shut up! Or else I'll tell Sakura-san the little secret I knooow.**

**Sasuke: *irk*….Never mind.**

**Naruto: Hehehe.**

**Me: Please review :) **


	8. Collapsing

It had been three days since the incident with Sai, but Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous whenever she would see him down the hall or even hear someone mention the name 'Sai'. Sakura hadn't received any more presents from Sai and there were no unsuspected run in's with the boy so Sakura felt like she could walk with ease; but she was still on her guard.

Sasuke on the other hand was being a bit more cautious. He started playing detective once he found out the name of the boy who was giving his Sakura-chan some unwanted attention.

Sai.

Even his name made Sasuke twitch. Once Sasuke found out who this boy was, he started doing some sleuthing. Sasuke was able to convince Sakura to lend him her yearbook from last year just to see who this Sai boy was. After flipping through countless pages; Sasuke finally found out just who Sai was.

Apparently, Sai was in a grade higher than Sakura, and it surprised Sasuke just how similar he looked compared to Sai. After giving Sakura back her yearbook, Sasuke went onto his computer at school to do a little more digging. Now Sasuke knew that he had limitations when it came to a student's personal file, but Sasuke was able to get information about Sai that wouldn't get Sasuke in trouble.

Everyone was gone for the day, so it gave Sasuke a chance to not be interrupted during his snooping. Sasuke looked at the computer screen before him and Sai's picture was staring right at him, and all Sasuke wanted to do was punch his own computer screen. Right next to the picture of Sai was some small notes about him; nothing too big, just enough information to know the basics.

**Name: Sai**

Sasuke twitched, "This kid doesn't even have a last name?"

**Age: 18**

** D.O.B.: November 25****th**

**Address: N/A**

Sasuke scoffed at this, "It doesn't even give up his home address either."

**Club Activites: Art Club**

Then the rest of Sai's information was just what classes he had and with what teachers.

"Well since he isn't in Sakura's grade, it explains why I haven't seen him."

Sasuke was still a little suspicious knowing that some information on Sai just didn't exist. Maybe Sai didn't want to let his teachers know where he lived or who his guardians were; if he even had any that is. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, trying to see if he could get anything else out of this kid, but sadly he didn't have the authorization to get into such files. But with this information, it at least gave Sasuke an idea on who this kid was.

"Oi Sasuke; you still in here?"

Sasuke turned his head to find his colleague Kiba enter the room with a small crate in his hands. Sasuke quickly exited out of Sai's page on his computer before giving Kiba his full attention.

"Yeah I'm still here; what do you need?"

Kiba just gave Sasuke a toothy smile as he held up the small crate in his hands, "I got what you wanted Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Kiba sighed as he placed the small crate on the floor, "Take a look and you'll remember."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he got up and walked over to the small crate that was sitting on the ground. The crate was a good sized one; it had holes on the side of it and a handle on the top so that whoever had it could have a nice grip on it. That's when Sasuke noticed the door on this so called crate. It had silver bars covering the opening of the door; making it look like a little boxed jail cell, and that's when Sasuke realized…

"Y-You got one didn't you?"

Kiba smirked at his friend, "Like you said; you upset your girl so I got you the cutest kitten I could find."

"But that was days ago when I told you that," Sasuke said as he knelt down in front of the small cage.

Kiba shrugged, "Well I wanted to find you the best one, and besides, you can never go wrong with getting your woman a kitten."

Sasuke looked inside the crate, but couldn't find any kind of presence of a kitten in there. The back of the cage was completely dark so Sasuke was guessing that the kitten was hiding back there.

"Don't worry; just open the cage; she'll come out eventually," Kiba said.

Sasuke nodded as he opened the door to the cage and kept it opened. Both Kiba and Sasuke stared at the cage for a good few seconds before they saw a white paw poke its way out of the cage.

Sasuke blinked; just by looking at this kittens paw, he could tell that this kitten was going to be really tiny. Before he knew it, another paw popped out and then the kittens head came out. The white kitten looked really scared as it looked at its surroundings. Gradually the kitten stepped out of its cage and cautiously made its way into the room.

"There she is; now don't worry about shots or whatever because she's clear of all diseases," Kiba said.

Sasuke nodded as he knelt down near the kitten. The little white kitten looked up at Sasuke with its bright emerald eyes as it gave Sasuke a small 'mew' sound.

Kiba chuckled, "Looks like she's taken a liking to you."

The kitten started rubbing against Sasuke's leg in an affectionate manner. Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance, "Yeah great, but I hope she doesn't expect me to take care of her because she's going to be Sa-I mean…my wife's responsibility."

Kiba chuckled, "Well just as long as she is taken care of; I could care less who watches over her."

The kitten kept rubbing against Sasuke's leg as it was purring in delight. Kiba couldn't help but chuckle as he stared at Sasuke's slightly annoyed face.

"Well if you have any problems you can always calls me. You'll have to buy the necessary supplements for her, but other than that she's all ready for you," Kiba said.

Sasuke once again nodded before Kiba gave Sasuke a small salute before walking out the door. Once the door was closed, Sasuke looked down at the kitten as it kept rubbing against his leg and giving off small purrs.

Sasuke looked around the room to make sure he was the only one there before picking the kitten up by the back of its neck. Sasuke put the kitten up to his face, and he noticed that the kitten had the exact same eye color as Sakura's. The kitten stared at Sasuke's eyes before sticking its tongue out and giving the tip of Sasuke's nose a slight lick.

Sasuke's face was emotionless…that was until his cheeks were covered by a slight blush. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he actually loved cats. Ever since he was little he had always wanted a cat he could claim as his own. Back when he was living in America, Sasuke was into reading the story 'Alice in Wonderland', and his favorite character was always the Cheshire Cat.

Back when Sasuke was little, he never got to experience a real childhood due to his family's constant absence due to work and him going to a private school where if a child expressed themselves in a different way; they would be considered abnormal. Sasuke's way of escaping from reality was reading 'Alice in Wonderland', which he discovered one day when roaming through the school's library.

Up until now, whenever Sasuke would become stressed out or he just wanted a way to escape the real world, he would read his favorite book from start to finish. Even now, the Cheshire Cat would always be Sasuke's favorite character. Again, Sasuke would never admit to such behavior just because of his Uchiha pride, but his weakness for cats was probably going to be the death of him.

Sasuke put the kitten down on the ground before standing back up and making his way over towards his desk. Sasuke wanted to get back to his 'research', so the kitten would just have to play on its own until he was done.

As Sasuke was typing on his computer he could hear the rustling sound of the kitten moving around the room. Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to spend his whole time watching over the white kitten; but then again…

Sasuke turned his chair around so that he was facing the kitten's direction. He could see the small cat playing with some newspaper that Kiba had probably forgotten to put up. The kitten was playing with the newspaper as if she were fighting it. She kept pawing at the newspaper and chewing it up. Sasuke's blush seemed to regain his cheeks just because the small cat looked really cute.

Sasuke shook his head repeatedly. He knew he had to focus on the task at hand.

"I can't spend this precious time worrying over you," Sasuke said to the kitten.

The small creature seemed to have heard Sasuke because she looked up at him with those bright green eyes again. The kitten trotted its way over towards Sasuke once again and stopped in front of his feet.

Sasuke gave the cat a confused look, "What is it that you're wanting?"

The kitten looked up at Sasuke and before he knew it, the kitten had jumped up onto Sasuke's lap where she sat comfortably.

Sasuke sighed, "I can't really focus on my research if you're going to distract me."

The kitten ignored Sasuke's remark as she snuggled her way into Sasuke's lap. It wasn't long before the kitten's eyes were closed and her breathing was soft and slow.

"…Well as long as you don't distract me, I guess you can sleep here," Sasuke said with a blush still attached to his cheeks.

The kitten was sound asleep as Sasuke kept his focus back onto the computer screen, where he was still trying to get as much information about Sai as he could. Sasuke would look down at the small white creature in his lap every few minutes, to make sure that she was okay, before going back to his work.

It was about ten minutes later before Sasuke decided to call the end of his research. Without disturbing the kitten, Sasuke stretched his body out. Sasuke looked up at the clock to see what time it was.

4:43 P.M.

Sasuke cursed to himself; he hadn't realized how late it was. Thankfully Sakura was at work so he knew he didn't accidently miss something with her, but he did know that Karin was going to be home at around 5:30. That's when the sound of soft purring made Sasuke realize that he had no idea where he was going to keep his…scratch that…Sakura's cat at.

He knew he couldn't take it home because…

Karin did NOT like animals in the house.

This kitten is supposed to be for Sakura, so him bringing it to his house would just make the entire plan completely pointless.

Sasuke sighed as he watched the kitten sleep soundly on his lap. Sasuke rubbed his forehead, trying to think what he could do with the small creature. He knew he couldn't leave her here, with the possibility that someone might find her and steal her, plus a small kitten staying in an empty room in that small cage all night was not what Sasuke Uchiha could even imagine.

"There is only one place where I can keep you until tomorrow…and I really don't want to ask _him._"

Naruto blinked as he saw his best friend, the stoic, emotionless, all high and mighty Sasuke Uchiha, stand before him with a cat cage in his right hand and a sleeping kitten being held against his chest with the support of his other arm.

"Can you just watch her for tonight?" Sasuke asked as he set the cage down.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah sure, but why do you have a kitten with you in the first place?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's a long story; but I just need you to keep her here tonight and then tomorrow before I go to work, I'll stop by and get her."

Naruto sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll watch her."

"Good, plus I bought some canned tuna for her in case she gets hungry," Sasuke said, as he held up a plastic bag.

Naruto took the bag from his friend while giving Sasuke a smirk, "So is this cat like, yours and Sakura's baby?"

Sasuke twitched in annoyance, "No…but I did get this cat for her."

Naruto chuckled, "Well aren't you the romantic guy huh?"

Sasuke sighed, "Can I just trust you enough that she'll still be alive by the time I come back?"

Naruto nodded his head, "You're cat is safe, don't worry."

Sasuke looked down at the kitten that was still sleeping in his arm and he couldn't help but let out a sigh, "Okay then."

Sasuke maneuvered the small cat into Naruto's arms before waving Naruto a goodbye and closing the door behind him.

Itachi was in his office; typing away at his computer to finish some documents that were needed for his grandfather. He didn't know how long he had been in his office; he just knew that he hadn't gotten up from his chair for hours.

Itachi found a good stopping point on his work before he let his hands drop to his sides. He stretched his body out, knowing that his so called 'break' was only going to last a couple of minutes.

"Just a few more pages…" Itachi said before looking over at his desk.

Itachi smirked at the picture that was on his desk. That picture had been taken several years ago, but Itachi always found it to be his favorite one. He remembered that this picture was taken over the summer; it was their trip to the lake. He could see a seven year old Sasuke smiling up at the camera because he was so proud of himself for catching a fish. Sasuke held up his fish by the string of his line; the fish was only a few inches long, but Sasuke was proud of it. A thirteen year old Itachi was kneeling next to Sasuke, with a smirk on his lips and his left hand placed gently on Sasuke's head.

Itachi grabbed the picture off his desk and brought it closer to him. Itachi remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"_Big brother!"_

_Itachi looked over to find his younger brother Sasuke running towards him. _

"_Something wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he knelt before his brother._

_Sasuke stopped in front of his brother and placed his hands on his knees; trying to catch his breath._

"_I-Itachi…You promised that when we got here you would take me fishing," Sasuke said._

"_Oh right; I did say that didn't I?" Itachi said as he stood up._

_Sasuke was able to catch enough breath to stand before his older brother with a small smile on his face, "Yeah you did. Now hurry before all of the fish are gone."_

_Itachi sighed, "Sasuke, I doubt that the fish will go anywhere; besides we just got here, don't you want to rest?"_

_Sasuke shook his head violently, "No way! You promised that once we got here you would take me fishing."_

_Itachi closed his eyes, trying not to sound aggravated, "Sasuke…I know I promised, but I didn't think you'd actually want to start once we reached the grounds."_

_Sasuke was giving Itachi an upset look, "W-Well yeah I did…Don't you want to teach me?"_

_Itachi patted Sasuke on the head, "Of course I do; but right now I just want to rest, we'll do it sometime tomorrow okay?"_

_Sasuke's head fell, "You're a liar."_

_Itachi flinched as Sasuke looked up at Itachi._

_Itachi took his pointer and middle finger and gently poked Sasuke's forehead, "Sorry Sasuke; tomorrow okay?"_

_Sasuke gave his brother a low growl, but Itachi didn't take it too seriously since Sasuke puffed his cheeks out. Sasuke could never stay mad at his big brother, and even if he did it would only last a few hours before wanting to play with him again._

"_Okay…But you better take me fishing tomorrow no matter what," Sasuke said._

_Itachi smirked at this brother, "It's a deal."_

_Then the two brothers made their way back to their private summer home that their family owned; their parents waiting for them inside._

_XOXO_

"_Okay Sasuke; you ready for your first fishing lesson?" Itachi asked as he and Sasuke walked towards the lake. _

_Sasuke nodded as a big smile was evident on his face, "Yeah, and I'm going to catch a really big fish."_

_Itachi chuckled as he carried the two fishing poles towards a big oak tree that was near the lake. Sasuke was carrying the bucket of worms that they would use as bait for the fish. _

"_Well with all of the worms that you dug up, I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Itachi said._

_Sasuke chuckled as he looked down inside the bucket; pleased with the small creatures that he had caught. _

"_Now remember Sasuke, mother and father want us back home before dinner; so we can only be out here for an hour or so," Itachi said._

_Sasuke nodded his head as the two brothers found a nice shady spot under the oak tree. The two brothers started getting their poles ready; Itachi being there to give Sasuke step by step instructions on how to bait his pole and how to cast his line._

"_Be careful not to prick your finger on the hook Sasuke," Itachi said as he handed Sasuke his worm. _

_Sasuke smiled and nodded before taking the worm and carefully placing it on the hook. Itachi was impressed just by how quickly Sasuke was able to take an order and get it on the first try. Itachi then baited his pole and watched as Sasuke cast his line and watched his worm go under the water. Itachi did the same thing while he stood next to his younger brother a few feet away._

"_Now remember Sasuke, if you feel a tug on your pole; that means that you've caught something."_

"_Right, and then I reel it in," Sasuke said._

_Itachi nodded as the two brothers stood silent as they felt the summer air hit their bodies and the only sounds that could be heard were the birds chirping and the cicada singing their songs. _

"…_Hey….Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he kept his eye on his pole._

_Itachi looked over at his brother, "What's up Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke kept looking at his pole with an upset look on his face, "I was wondering…Do you think if I asked mother and father…Do you think they would let me go with you abroad?"_

_Itachi was stunned by his brother's question, "…What do you mean Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke knelt his head down, "You'll be leaving in a couple of weeks to go abroad…And I want to go with you."_

"_Sasuke, you have your school to go to; you can't just miss it just to hang with me."_

_Sasuke scoffed, "That stupid private school is so boring; all of the kids there are from rich families that would rather show off their fancy things than play any games."_

_Itachi chuckled, "Well you're from a very successful family Sasuke."_

"_Yeah…But I could care less if I had all of the things that they have; I just want a friend who likes me for me and not the things I have or who my family is."_

_Itachi looked over at Sasuke with a small smile on his lips, "You will Sasuke; you just have to take the first step."_

_Sasuke ignored Itachi's comment, "I'd rather just stay with you Itachi; you're fun. Plus you're teaching me how to fish…All of the kids at school would think that this is trivial."_

_Itachi went back to staring at his pole, "Someday Sasuke; you're going to find a person out there that is going to like you for you…But I can't be that person Sasuke."_

_Sasuke stared at his older brother with a worried look, "W-What are you talking about? You're my older brother, you have to like me."_

_Itachi chuckled, "Sasuke, I love you because you are my brother…But I can't be the only person who cares for you…Someday you'll understand what I mean."_

_Sasuke was about to ask his brother what he meant but he was interrupted when he felt a tug on his pole._

_Itachi took notice of this and dropped his pole to help his brother._

"_Sasuke, looks like you have a bite."_

_Sasuke could feel his fishing pole trying to pull him into the water. _

"_Hurry Sasuke before you lose your fish," Itachi said._

_Sasuke nodded before he kept his grip tighter on his fishing pole. He started taking a step back to try and pull on the pole, but whatever was at the end of his line kept trying to pull Sasuke in the water._

"_Keep going Sasuke, you can do it," Itachi said._

_Sasuke held his determined face in place as he kept pulling, and when his big brother told him that he could do it; it made Sasuke more determined than ever to get this fish._

_It was with one final pull that Sasuke fell backwards onto his butt when a fish only a few inches long landed on his lap. Itachi looked down at the fish and then smiled at Sasuke._

"_Congratulations Sasuke; you caught your very first fish."_

_Sasuke looked at his fish and then at Itachi with a big smile on his face, "It was all thanks to you big brother."_

Itachi placed the picture back on his desk, remembering that when they both went back to show their parents the fish Sasuke had caught, their mother Mikoto wanted to take a picture of the two. That was one summer that Itachi would never forget. It was the first and last summer that Itachi remembered having that involved his whole family being together, but after that his parents work became more frequent and they just didn't have the time to have another summer like they did.

Itachi sighed and ran his hand through his bangs before getting back on his computer and starting back on his work again.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're home," Karin said as she greeted her husband at the door.

Sasuke was a bit surprised that Karin was even home. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was just a little after five. Karin must have gotten off work a little early; which was not very often.

"Aa; how was work today Karin-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"It was fine…But I did get an interesting call today."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh really?"

Karin nodded, but the look on her face was evident that whoever she had that call with was not a very pleasant one.

"So…? Who called you?"

Karin shifted her eyes in another direction, "Y…Your grandfather."

Sasuke sighed, "Well what did he have to say this time?"

"N-Not much…He was asking about you thought."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course he was."

Sasuke headed over towards the couch; irritated that his grandfather kept trying to meddle in on his life.

"Well you can't really blame him Sasuke-kun; you haven't spoken to your grandfather in several months."

"Well why should I! All he ever does is try to poke his nose into my business!"

Karin flinched, "B-But Sasuke-kun…"

"I don't care if he is my grandfather! All that man ever cares about is making money, and doing what's 'right' for the Uchiha clan!"

Karin kept silent as she watched her husband rant.

"If he truly wanted to do what was right for this clan he will stay out of my business."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "…He's already brainwashed Itachi; I won't have him controlling me either."

Karin was about to interject, but Sasuke had already headed up the stairs. Karin knew that her husband was going to go to his study, and where there was his study; there were his books.

"I guess I'm eating alone tonight," Karin said before entering the kitchen.

Sasuke closed the door to his study; the one room where he felt most comfortable in. Sasuke held his back against the door while pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. As long as he could remember, Sasuke's grandfather was always like this. Being the head of the family was like playing God in his eyes. His grandfather never treated Sasuke or Itachi; the only two grandchildren he had, like they were people. He treated them like they were his own personal robots; morphing them into the perfect candidates to run the Uchiha Company when their parents could not.

That came much sooner than what expected. When both Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha passed away; it was immediate that the two brothers begin their studies and lessons on how to run the company that their own grandfather worked so hard to build. Sasuke was nineteen; a sophomore in college, and Itachi being twenty-five, just finishing up his last year in college. Itachi was already the perfect grandson in their grandfather's eyes. Itachi had gone to school for business, getting a head start on how to run a company. Sasuke never wanted to be like Itachi; he never wanted to be brainwashed by their grandfather. Immediately after the funeral of the two Uchiha lovers; Itachi took immediate action and began working for their grandfather.

Sasuke was not ready for the responsibility of running a company with his brother, but he wanted to help him as quickly as possible. His grandfather told Sasuke to go to school and get his degree in business before entering the life of a businessman. So that's what Sasuke did…For his parents, for his grandfather…but mainly for Itachi. It was after his first year of college that Sasuke realized that he was just as unhappy as he was when he was a young boy. No one caring for you, having to be alone most of the time, and the worse part of it was the fact that there was no such thing as Wonderland.

His grandfather was very upset with Sasuke, knowing that Sasuke had quit the college he was attending to, but instead went to a different college where he was going to be an educator. But that's where he met Naruto; the biggest screw up he ever met, that's where he found his love for books, literature, and teaching, and that's where he was able to not feel so…trapped.

Itachi was still working for his grandfather; he was still trapped.

And now, knowing that Sasuke has been married to Karin for two years, their grandfather is asking him and Karin to bear children, not because he'd think they would be happy to have a family, but because he wanted more Uchiha blood to continue on with the company. This task is only something Sasuke was able to do; Itachi could never fulfill this 'dream' for their grandfather, and for once, Sasuke was happy to know that for once…Itachi was not being tormented by their grandfather.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin said as she knocked on the door.

Sasuke groaned. He was upset knowing that Karin was intruding on his time; he and Karin both knew that when Sasuke was in his study, there were to be no interruptions unless absolutely necessary.

Sasuke opened the door and found Karin standing before him with a plate of food in her hands and a small smile on her lips.

"I know you don't like me intruding while you're in here…But I thought I'd see if you wanted to eat anything."

Sasuke looked down at the plate in her hands and saw that she made him some eggs…Not exactly what he would call a 'dinner' meal.

"Not hungry," Sasuke said as he was about to close the door.

But Karin put her foot in front of the door before Sasuke could close it. Sasuke looked from her foot up to her face and gave her a slight glare.

"Karin, move your foot," Sasuke said.

Karin flinched, _'There he does it again.'_

Sasuke was not in the mood at the moment to argue, "Karin move your foot…Now."

Karin shook her head.

Sasuke knew he would have to move her foot out of the way by force, "Karin if you don't move, then I'm going to-."

_SLAP_

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock; he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. His own wife had slapped him. Sasuke had to take a few seconds for his brain to register what had just happened, and when he looked at Karin; he knew that what his brain thought couldn't be possible, actually happened.

Karin was still in front of him, but her eyes were clenched shut and the plate that was once in her hands had fallen to the ground, completely shattered, with the eggs scattered on the ground as well. Tears were falling from Karin's face and her hands were shaking.

Sasuke regained his composure as he watched his wife cry silently; her whole body shaking. Sasuke wondered what made Karin want to smack him. It's not like he said anything offending towards her. He didn't provoke her to smack him. He wanted to know why.

"Karin…"

Karin's eyes snapped opened as she saw her husband looking down on her. That face he was giving her. That emotionless face…It pissed her off.

"There you go again."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Since when have you decided to stop calling me Karin-chan?"

Sasuke just kept staring at her.

"Why is it that when I try to talk to you, you push me away?"

"…."

"I know that when it comes to your grandfather…It's a hard subject to talk about…But I'm trying to help you…It's like you don't trust me anymore."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to Karin's outburst; this was actually the first time in a very long time that she was actually angry with him.

"Sasuke-kun, I know that I was never around when you were younger, so I can't understand what it was like to live in the kind of environment that you did…But I want to understand; won't you let me understand?"

Sasuke's eyes went to the floor; he really didn't want to have this kind of conversation with Karin. He wishes that just once; she, like his grandfather, would stay out of his business.

"So please…Help me understand."

Sasuke looked back up at Karin and he saw that she had stopped shaking, but the tears were still falling.

"Karin…"

Karin clenched her fists again and Sasuke thought that she was going to punch him, but then he noticed that her fists started to lose their grip.

"Whenever you want to talk, you come find me."

And with that, Karin turned around and started heading down the stairs, leaving the broken eggs and plate on the ground.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know if he could deal with this drama for another few weeks. So he knew that tomorrow after school; he would talk to Sakura about moving their plans up sooner because he knew that if he stayed here any longer; he would feel suffocated.


	9. Brothers

**Oh wow! I'm so happy about all of the reviews that you all are giving me! I appreciate the comments so I'm glad that I could make a story that you guys like. If you guys have the time, I'm working on another story called 'His Ward, Her Savior', the first chapter is already up, so if you guys are interested, be free to check it out. Thank you.**

.

.

.

"I can't believe that just happened," Sakura said as she leaned her back against her bedroom door.

Her face was covered in a huge blush and her breathing was hard and heavy. Sakura had just gotten home after a certain incident occurred, making Sakura run to her home and finding the sanctity she needed in her room. It wasn't supposed to go that far; in fact it should have ended days ago…the obsession in his eyes when he confronted her.

Sakura slid her body down her door until her bottom touched the ground. She brought her knees up to her chin and had her arms hug her legs. She buried her face in her knees as she kept replaying that awful scenario that had just happened minutes ago.

XOXOXOX

_~Ten Minutes Earlier~_

_Sakura was walking down the hallway by herself once school was over. She had just left Sasuke's office and was concerned over the way her lover was acting. The whole time she was there, Sasuke seemed to be distracted and irritated. Usually when Sakura would meet up with Sasuke, they would talk about theirs days; feeling mutual in each other's company. _

_Sakura sighed as she turned the corner of the hallway; her mind being distracted from what was coming her way. Before Sakura's body could stop, she gently bumped into something sturdy. _

_Sakura looked up and immediately gasped when she saw who it was._

_Sai…_

_Sai looked down at Sakura with a bit of a surprised look on his face, but quickly dismissed it when Sakura gasped in surprise._

"_S-Sai-san…," Sakura said as she backed up a few feet._

"_Sakura-san; I didn't think I'd run into you so suddenly," Sai said._

_Sakura gulped; she could feel the awkwardness surround them; she hadn't talked to Sai since their little rendezvous before school, which was devised by her friend Ino. It was also on that same day that Sakura had received flowers from Sai, with which she got rid of. And now here they were…together….alone…in the school hallway._

"_Y-Yeah….same here," Sakura said._

_Sai gave her one of his small smiles, "I just got out of Art Club…What are you still doing here? Did you just get out of a club too?"_

_Sakura mentally panicked; she had never been in a situation like the one she was in now, so she had to think fast, "N-No…I just…got out of my study session with Uchiha-sensei."_

_Sai raised an eyebrow, "Study session?"_

_Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah; recently my grades have been slipping, so I decided to take the initiative and get myself a tutor; that's when I asked Uchiha-sensei if he would help me."_

_Sakura cursed at herself. That excuse was only to be used around her mother and her friends; she had no clue if Sai could keep that a secret or not, and she didn't want the whole school to know that she was having 'private tutoring sessions' with Sasuke. _

"_Ah, I see," Sai said._

_Sakura gave him one of her fake smiles, but inside her head she was mentally kicking herself. She couldn't believe that she just told Sai that…but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment. _

"_Sakura-san, since we're both doing nothing, why don't we have a walk, just you and me," Sai said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts._

_Sakura was about to interject; telling Sai that she had to be home right away or that she was running late for work, but it was too late. Sai grabbed onto Sakura's wrist gently and tugged her down the hall. He wasn't forceful at all; in fact, just by the way that Sai was pulling her; his hand around her wrist…it felt gentle._

_Sakura shook her head; if Sasuke found them like this; there was no telling what he would do, so Sakura did the only thing she could do….whip her hand away._

_Sai noticed the absence of her warm skin and stopped. He turned around to find Sakura standing before him._

"_Thank you Sai-san…But I really must be going," Sakura said as she bowed before turning in the other direction._

"_Sakura-san! Wait!" Sai called out._

_Sakura stopped; her back still facing him. Sai motioned his way over towards her and stopped. He was only a few inches away from her; his breath could be felt on the back of Sakura's neck. Sakura just stood there; for some reason her body wouldn't allow her to move. _

"_Sakura-san….Why didn't you keep those flowers I gave you?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened; she wondered how he possibly knew that._

"_W…What do you mean?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound too obvious._

_Sai reached his hand out and patted Sakura on her head, "I don't like to be deceived Sakura."_

_The way Sai had said her name, it almost sounded…darker._

"_Those flowers were a token of my affections for you…"_

_Sakura turned around; ready to confront Sai about his 'affections' when she suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers. Sakura's eyes widened, completely thrown off when Sai was kissing her. All she could think about was just how warm and soft they were. _

_Sakura realized what she was thinking and forcefully pulled away from Sai; with a blush on her face and her eyes feeling like they were about to tear up. _

"_W-What is wrong with you!" Sakura cried out as she used her forearm to wipe her lips up from the kiss._

"_How dare you just kiss me like that!" Sakura continued, "We barely know each other, and for you to just force yourself on me is uncalled for!"_

_Sai just stood silent as he watched Sakura rant about his kiss with her._

"_And further more; you can't just expect me to go along with that! You should consider the other person's feeling as well!"_

_Before Sakura could continue on; Sai grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her up against the wall. The sudden action made Sakura gasp and blush as she looked at Sai. His eyes were more…serious._

"_There is nothing wrong with me…I'm glad that I kissed you. But my feelings for you are real; ever since I first saw you, I knew that we were destined to be together," Sai said._

_Sakura's eyes widened in surprise; she couldn't believe how crazy this guy was sounding._

"_I want you to know; that I'm not going to stop my advances, so if it's because there is another guy, that you won't accept me, then so be it…but I want you to let him know something."_

_Sai then brought his face closer to Sakura's; her heart pounding and her blush growing deeper. Sai brought his lips near her ear and whispered._

"_May the best man win."_

_Sakura was frozen. She wanted so badly to push Sai away and smack him, but the way his breath tickled her ear; she felt cold. Sai let go of Sakura's shoulders before walking away; but it was only a few feet before Sai stopped again; his back facing Sakura._

"_Hopefully next time you won't give my flowers away to some other guy…I'll see you around Sakura-san."_

_Sakura's legs gave out and her body slid until her bottom reached the ground. Her heart was pounding fast and her blush was still evident on her face. Sakura looked around to find no trace of Sai._

"_W-What should I do?"_

_Sakura didn't know if she should tell Sasuke or not; but since he was in a foul mood today, Sakura had no choice but to not cause more anger for Sasuke; so she decided not to tell him. It was probably for the best anyways._

_Sakura felt disgusted. The way she let Sai kiss her like that and she didn't do anything about it. She had a moment of weakness. Sakura got up and made her way out of the school; she didn't want to be there anymore; it felt like she had betrayed Sasuke in his own home…in his own bed. Sakura shook her head as she dashed home. _

'_I-It was just a kiss, and besides he kissed me; it's not like I kissed him back,' Sakura thought as she kept dashing home._

'_I-It was no big deal, it's not like I had sex with him or anything…and yet…I feel as dirty as if I had.'_

_Sakura made it to her house and immediately ran into her room; completely ignoring her mother's call._

XOXOXOX

Sakura groaned, as she buried her head deeper into her knees.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

XOXOXOX

"You forgot to pick up your cat stupid!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke made his way into Naruto's home.

"Yeah I know I was supposed to pick her up this morning; but I just got distracted," Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled up his long sleeves to reveal cat scratches on both of his arms, "All your cat has been doing is attack me!"

Sasuke looked to indeed find cat scratches all over his friend's arms; but Sasuke just sighed, "You were probably holding her wrong, and cats can sense when someone has bad energy; you probably scared her."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled words like, 'stupid cat' and 'bad energy my ass.'

Sasuke started looking around his friend's apartment, wondering where his little companion went to.

"…I see you've cleaned up," Sasuke said.

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah no thanks to you; but I still need help in my room, that's the worst of it."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he kept looking around.

"If you're wondering where your cat is at, she's probably under the bed in my guest bedroom," Naruto said.

Sasuke made his way through Naruto's apartment until he reached the guest bedroom. Thankfully this room was rarely used so Naruto never had the chance to mess it up. Sasuke found the bed and cautiously made his way over towards it. It wasn't too long before Sasuke could hear small growling come from underneath the bed, so Sasuke slowly and carefully bent down until he could see under the bed, and there she was, all curled up at the farthest end; with her ears bent back and her fur standing up.

"Hey; it's okay, come on out of there," Sasuke said.

Naruto poked his head into the room; he decided that he didn't want to go inside the room, afraid that the cat from hell would jump out and finish the job.

"Come here, it's okay," Sasuke kept saying.

Naruto listened and noticed that there was no more growling, and he watched to find his friend moving a bit; his arms underneath the bed.

He then saw Sasuke maneuver his way off the floor and back onto his feet. Sasuke turned around and Naruto saw that the cat was in his arms; purring like it was so innocent.

Sasuke was looking down at the kitten before giving Naruto a slight glare, "If I ever have any kids, I'll know to never leave them with you."

Naruto's eye twitched, "You're whining about a stupid cat."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever; hopefully you weren't scared enough to feed her."

"Of course I fed her! I gave her that tuna you gave me and she ate it all out of the can!"

Sasuke kept patting the small creature on the head before leaving the guest bedroom to go back into the living room.

"So since you weren't able to give Sakura-san her new pet, are you going to have me watch her again?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'll just take her with me; Karin is upset with me, so I doubt she'll notice a cat in the house, especially if I keep her in my study."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Karin is mad at you?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yeah; she slapped me across the face."

Naruto's eyes widened, "D-Did she find out about you and Sakura-san?"

"Thankfully no; the reason is because she claims I don't make her understand how I feel when it comes to my family."

Naruto sighed in relief, "….Well you shouldn't let it get to you; you and Sakura-san, you two will be eloping soon right?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "In three more weeks…It's weird; I've claimed Sakura to be my fiancé, and yet she doesn't have the ring on to symbolize it."

Naruto shrugged, "You can't really blame yourself for that one Sasuke; I mean, your relationship with her has to be a secret, no matter how much you want the world to know."

Sasuke sighed as he noticed the ring on his finger; his wedding ring with Karin.

Sasuke let out a sad chuckle, "You know…whenever I'm with Sakura, I always manage to take my wedding ring off, and she never seems to notice."

Naruto stayed silent as he listened to his best friend.

"But deep down I know she does; every time I'm with her, my mind gives off these negative feelings….Here I am, being so possessive over her; and yet I constantly have to be 'in love' with my wife, and Sakura is aware of it."

"Well you're just doing what you need to do to not blow your cover, and I'm sure Sakura-san understands that," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes were downcast; his guilt kept rising as he remembered all of the times he would hide Sakura when Karin was around, and then give Karin love and affection after he would constantly tell Sakura that he loved her.

Sasuke sighed, "I guess."

Naruto could sense the doubt in his voice, so like what any good friend would do, Naruto decided to give Sasuke some options.

"Listen Sasuke; I'm your best friend, and as your best friend I have to have your back…so if you want to…you can bring Sakura-san here for a night of…whatever."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a bit of shock on his face, "Y-You can't possibly mean that; she doesn't know that you know about our relationship remember?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I can let you have the apartment for a night; don't worry I'm sure my parents won't mind me making a surprise visit."

Sasuke was surprised, but he just shook his head, "Karin might get suspicious."

Naruto chuckled, "Just tell her you're coming with me; tell her that my parents wanted to see their second son."

Sasuke chuckled at that last part but still sounded unconvinced, "And Sakura; I don't want her family or friends getting suspicious either."

"You're always saying how smart she is; I'm sure she can think of something, I mean you two have kept this secret hidden for months without people getting suspicious."

Sasuke knew that Naruto was making some excellent points, and for him and Sakura to have one full night together without being interrupted or on high alert…It was exactly what he needed.

"…I'll think about it."

Naruto chuckled and gave Sasuke a smirk, "Just think; you and Sakura-san can do whatever you want…Just as long as you clean up after yourselves."

Sasuke twitched in annoyance, "Well maybe Sakura and I will just use your bed, and maybe you'll be the one who has to clean it up."

Naruto shuddered at the thought of having to clean up little Sasuke's off his bed.

Sasuke noticed his friend's reaction and chuckled before placing the kitten on the couch. The small creature stretched its body out before forming into a little curled up ball and closing its eyes to take a nap.

"That thing better not shed," Naruto said, eyeing the cat with mistrust.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You haven't changed."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled at him, knowing what Sasuke was referring to, "Well you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life teme."

Sasuke smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

XOXOXOX

"Itachi; I need you in my office right away," a voice said to Itachi via intercom.

"Right away grandfather," Itachi said before placing a stack of papers into a neat stack and placing them on his desk.

Itachi then got up from his desk and made his way down the large halls of his grandfather's company. He could hear people talking on phones and hear the tapping of people typing on their computers. He would then see the large meeting room that was surrounded by glass, so it was easier to tell if there was a meeting being held in their or not, and today there was one going on.

Itachi finally made it down the long halls and found one large door with the words 'Uchiha Corp. President' engraved into a small plaque that was hanging on said door. Itachi made his way over towards the door and knocked on it before hearing the words 'Come in' from the other side.

Itachi slowly opened the door, not knowing if his grandfather was with someone or not. Itachi poked his head in to find his grandfather sitting at his desk, looking over some papers.

"…Did you need something grandfather?" Itachi said as he cautiously made his way into the large room.

The older gentlemen looked up from his papers to find his oldest grandson standing before him.

"Ah Itachi, yes I wanted to speak to you about something that has been bothering me for the past several months."

Itachi gave his grandfather a curious look, "Is something wrong?"

His grandfather shook his head, "No, no, nothing wrong with me personally…I've been meaning to discuss Sasuke with you."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit at the mention of his brother, "Sasuke…? D-Did something happen?"

The older man shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong with Sasuke either; I just want to talk to you about him."

Itachi was worried a bit, just because his grandfather never really liked to talk about Sasuke; so for him to want to have a private meeting about him was making Itachi nervous.

"Well what is it that you want to talk about?" Itachi asked as he sat down in the chair that was right across from his grandfather's desk.

The older man placed his elbows on his desk while his fingers intertwined together; he brought his fingers to his face and let out a sigh.

"For many years, I have always wanted to bring the Uchiha name at the top of the game. I made this company to let everyone in the world know just who exactly the Uchiha are."

Itachi listened intently at his grandfather.

"I made this company knowing that my son would run it after I departed and him knowing that his children would run it when he departed, and so on and so forth."

That's when the Uchiha elder put his hands down and opened his eyes.

"But Sasuke is different; he is difficult to handle; nothing like you or your father, and that's what worries me…"

Itachi's curiosity started to peak, "What do you mean?"

The man stood up from his desk and walked over towards the large window that was placed behind him.

"I will not be in this world much longer Itachi; and once I'm gone you'll have to take over…But there is more to it than just that…Sasuke is the only thing standing in the way of making this corporation grow or fall."

That's when Itachi realized what his grandfather was saying, "Grandfather; you cannot force Sasuke to have children right now; he is still young."

The man scoffed, "The boy is twenty-three years old; hell when I got married to your grandmother I was twenty-one when your father was born, and he was nineteen when you were born; so I don't think Sasuke is too young to start."

"But just like Sasuke, you pressured our father and mother to have children as well."

"I did that because the company needs Uchiha blood to run it."

Itachi's fists clenched, "But forcing a married couple to make a choice this big is unfair."

"As long as it's for the Uchiha clan, I could care less."

Itachi's head lowered; his eyes staring at the ground, "So what do you want me to do about it?"

The older man turned around, "I want you to talk to Sasuke; he never wants to talk with me, and he's gotten his wife so shaken up that whenever I talk to her about this matter she tries to change the subject; that's why I know you have a better chance than anyone to convince Sasuke that this is the right time to start."

Itachi eyed his grandfather as he sat back down on his desk, "And if Sasuke still refuses?"

The man looked up at Itachi, "…Then I'll have to take care of it my way."

Itachi flinched a bit, "Grandfather-,"

"And you need to stop protecting the boy; he needs to learn to grow up and be responsible and stop playing teacher with a bunch of brats."

Itachi's eyes lowered, "….."

"_Uchiha-sama, Ishida Yoru is here to see you,"_ a voice on the intercom said.

The man pressed a button on his desk to speak with the voice on the other end, "Yes, send him in."

Itachi stood up from his chair and bowed, "I'll be taking my leave then grandfather."

"Fine, but just remember what I told you Itachi."

Itachi nodded his head before leaving his grandfather's office. Once the doors closed Itachi let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his bangs.

"Father…Mother…What should I do?"

XOXOXOX

"Sakura; you've barely eaten your dinner; is something wrong?" Mebuki asked as she looked over at her daughter.

Sakura was sitting at the dinner table while she used her fork to move her food around her plate; her face emotionless.

"….Sakura!" Mebuki said a bit louder.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked around before noticing that the thing that broke her out of her thoughts was her own mother.

"W-What? What is it?"

Mebuki gave her daughter a worried look, "Sakura you're not eating your dinner; are you okay?"

Sakura looked down at her plate and saw that there was still a lot of food.

"Y…Yeah mom, I'm okay…just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

That's when the image of Sai kissing her popped up in Sakura's head, and her face immediately turned red.

"N-Nothing important."

Mebuki noticed the strange behavior her daughter was giving off, and that's when Mebuki smirked, "It's a boy isn't it?"

Sakura choked on her food that she made put in her mouth just seconds before, "M-Mom!"

Mebuki giggled, "I knew it! So there is a boy!"

Sakura grabbed her glass of water and began drinking the clear liquid so that she would stop choking.

"Don't try to ignore the subject Sakura; tell me," Mebuki said.

Sakura placed her glass back down on the table and crossed her arms over her chest, "There is no boy mom."

Mebuki raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well your body gestures tell me otherwise; and it's quite obvious that when a girl is blushing like that; she has a boy on her mind."

Sakura forgot that her face was still red; so she took her hands and gently slapped her own cheeks, "Th-This may be because I'm coming down with something."

"So I'm guessing stuttering is a side effect then?"

Sakura twitched; sometimes her mother was too smart for her own good. All Sakura could do was shift her eyes and hope her mother would spare her the embarrassment and just drop the subject.

"Sooooo…?"

Sakura mentally groaned, "If I tell you will you stop bothering me about it?"

Mebuki smiled, "Of course."

Sakura sighed, "Yes there is a boy."

Her mother squealed in delight, "Who is he? What's he like? Did you meet him at work or at school?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's a boy from school; but I'm not blushing because I like him, I'm blushing because…"

Mebuki blinked, "…He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Sakura waved her hands frantically, "N-No, no, nothing like that it's just…He confessed his feelings."

"Oh is that all? Well dear that's not something to be worried about; I'm sure he'll understand your feelings if you just tell him you're not interested."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sakura said.

But deep down, Sakura knew that just telling Sai that she wasn't interested wasn't going to work. Like he said; he'll keep trying no matter what. Sakura didn't want to explain everything obviously, so she just agreed with her mother, hoping that that would please her enough to drop the conversation.

Mebuki smiled at her daughter before returning to the meal she so desperately wanted to finish. Sakura decided to eat her dinner to so her mother wouldn't get after her again.

'_It's not Sai that I'm worried about right now…'_ Sakura thought as she put a piece of meat into her mouth while she thought of her lover.

XOXOXOX

"Okay you; try and not make a mess while you're in here got it?" Sasuke said as he set the kitten down onto the ground.

The kitten looked around her new environment before she made her way over towards the long couch that was taking up one whole side of the room. Sasuke had managed to get the small creature back to his house without Karin noticing; well for now that is. Karin's car was not at the house when Sasuke came home, meaning that she was still at work.

Sasuke went over towards his laptop that he kept in his study and sat down at his desk where he was planning on working on his students grades. Sasuke would look back at the couch every couple of minutes to make sure his little guest was safe and secure before going back to his work.

It was a good hour before Sasuke could hear the doorbell being rang.

Sasuke sighed, "Can I not have any interruptions while I'm working?"

Sasuke checked on the kitten once more before leaving his study and going down the stairs towards his front door. He unlocked it and was surprised to see who was standing outside his house.

"I-Itachi?"

There stood his older brother with an umbrella in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"Ah Sasuke, you're home; mind if I come in?"

Sasuke hadn't talked to his brother in days, and for Itachi to come all the way to his house for an unknown reason was making Sasuke feel suspicious. But Itachi was still his big brother…

"…Yeah, sure."

Sasuke side stepped so that Itachi could enter his home.

"I thought I'd stop by and drop some stuff off for you," Itachi said as he placed his umbrella down on Sasuke's coffee table.

"Like what? You never borrowed anything from me," Sasuke said.

That's when Itachi held up the paper bag in front of his brother's face, "I got dinner for you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that Karin is going to be home soon."

Itachi chuckled, "Check your phone."

Sasuke gave Itachi a curious look before taking his cell phone out of his pant pocket. When Sasuke flipped his phone open he noticed that he had six missed calls, and all of them were from Karin.

"Karin-san called me today saying that you weren't answering your phone, so she asked me to stop by and see if you were okay," Itachi said.

"Well why couldn't she have left a message?" Sasuke asked noticing that his voicemail was empty.

Itachi shrugged, "I don't know, but she told me to tell you that she was going to be late coming home and that you should have dinner without her."

"So I'm guessing that's why you came here? To check in on me and give me food?"

Itachi nodded his head, "You have to eat sometime."

Sasuke sighed knowing that he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, so Sasuke thrust his head over towards the kitchen to motion Itachi to put the food in there.

Itachi smirked at his brother before making his way into the kitchen where Sasuke was already taking plates and silverware out.

"I hope you didn't eat anything yet because I'm not going to eat all of this by myself," Sasuke said.

Itachi blinked and he realized that Sasuke, in his own way, was inviting him to have dinner.

Itachi smirked and sat across the table from his younger brother while Sasuke was taking the food out of the paper bag and placing it on the table.

"I noticed that when you walked in you had an umbrella in your hands; is it supposed to rain?" Sasuke asked as he placed some of the food onto his own plate.

Itachi shook his head, "No, but the weather works in mysterious ways."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Did you honestly think it was going to rain from the time you got out of your car up until you reached my front door?"

Itachi shrugged, "It has happened before Sasuke; you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

Sasuke shook his head but chuckled, "Sometimes I think you work in mysterious ways."

Itachi chuckled as he placed some food on his plate.

"….Mind telling me why Karin-san seems to be avoiding you?"

Sasuke was about to put his fork full of food into his mouth when he stopped.

"…What makes you say that?"

"Well when I talked to her over the phone she seemed to sound upset…anything having to do with you?"

_Yes._

"No."

Itachi stared at Sasuke before continuing, "Well you two have been married for two years now; I wouldn't be surprised if you two started having conflicts."

Sasuke just ate his food in silence.

"Sasuke…I'm being serious right now; if you and Karin-san are having problems, you two should go see someone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes; maybe inviting Itachi to stay for dinner wasn't such a good idea.

"Our marriage is fine, so please stay out of our business."

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke…I don't want you to get upset with me okay?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother, "Why? What's wrong?"

Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, "Grandfather is getting impatient with you Sasuke; he made me come into his office to talk specifically about you, and he wants to know soon."

Sasuke's fingers twitched, "….Well tell him he can shove it; for me to start a family with Karin is too soon for me."

"Sasuke, it's been four years since mom and dad died; I feel like there is more to it than just the death of our parents."

"You don't know how I feel! We may be brothers, but that doesn't mean the death of our parents still doesn't affect me!"

Itachi stayed silent as he watched Sasuke shove his plate away from his presence.

"Sasuke…Are you happy with Karin-san?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, shocked that his brother would ask him that.

"Of course I'm happy with her."

"With who?"

"With Karin."

"…Since when did you stop referring to your wife as Karin-chan?"

Sasuke flinched, "…God, you and her seem to think that I'm being the bad guy."

"Ah ha, so you two are arguing."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, "…We've been having these little arguments; not something to make a big deal out of, like you said, we've been married long enough that we're going to start fighting with each other."

"I'm hoping nothing physical," Itachi said.

Sasuke immediately stood from the table and slammed his hand onto the hard surface, "How could you possibly think I would ever do that!" Are you insane!"

"Now Sasuke, I'm not trying to start any trouble; I just want you and Karin-san to be happy, you are the only family I have left and I don't want you two to be miserable."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well you still have our precious grandfather to lean on."

Itachi then gave Sasuke a small glare, "Now Sasuke, just because he's been getting on your case lately doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "Well maybe you shouldn't come here to try and start shit."

That's when Itachi stood up from the table and walked over towards his brother, "Sasuke; I'm not here because I want to give grandfather's message to you, I came here because I'm concerned."

Sasuke shook his head, "Why; because you're worried that the company will fall if I don't bear a child?"

"Sasuke you know it's not like that," Itachi said.

"Well no dice! I would rather not bring a child into this world than have that monster take them and brainwash them!"

"Sasuke are you hearing yourself talk right now! Just because you hate our grandfather doesn't mean you shouldn't fulfill the dream of starting your own family!"

"Oh shut up! The only reason you're saying that is because your own wife left you after everyone found out that you were unable to produce any children of your own!"

Itachi stood there in silence, and that's when Sasuke realized just exactly what he said. The one touchy subject that Sasuke always knew to stay away from; and he just yelled it at his brother like it was something to be ashamed of.

"…I'm sorry that you feel that way Sasuke…I'll let grandfather know where you stand on the matter at hand."

Itachi had left the kitchen before making his way towards the door. Itachi took one last glance at his brother.

"See you around Sasuke."

Itachi opened the door and left Sasuke's house. Sasuke was about to run after his brother until he noticed that Itachi had left his umbrella sitting on the coffee table. It was at that moment that Sasuke could hear rumbling coming from outside and when Sasuke looked out his window; he saw that it had started to rain. Itachi was already in his car and driving away.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe I just said that."

Sasuke made his way onto the couch and sat in it; staring intently at the umbrella. It was only a few seconds later that Sasuke could feel his cell phone going off; it was vibrating; meaning that he had received a text message.

Sasuke took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was a message from Sakura. He flipped open his phone and opened the message.

_Sasuke-kun, I hope you're feeling okay…talk to me when you're ready._

Sasuke gave the message a small smile, that's what he loved about Sakura. He knew that whenever he was upset, Sakura would be patient with him and talk with him when he was ready to not because she felt the need to rescue him.

"You're the only person who keeps my mind at ease," Sasuke said before closing his phone and heading back to his study where his little companion warmly greeted him when he walked through the door.

**Phew! This chapter had a lot of emotions in it, plus you got to find out more about Itachi *sniffles* Sasuke why you be so mean? Anyways, I'm going to work on my other story, so don't expect an update on this one for a while. Please Review!**


	10. Remember

_Sakura's breathing was harsh; she could barely contain the love she was feeling for this man that was hovering over her. Her cheeks were completely red with both embarrassment and love. Her chest was moving at a frequent pace, and her eyes seemed to be clouded with lust as the man before her was breathing harshly as well. _

"_U-Uchiha-sensei," Sakura said as she lifted her hand and placed it on Sasuke's cheek._

_Sasuke looked down at Sakura; his eyes staring straight into hers. Her form looked quite nice in his bed, and the fact that he was with her made is much more pleasing. Their naked forms were sweaty and sticky from their previous activity that had only happened moments ago. _

_Sasuke smirked and leaned into her touch more; the feeling of her hand was pure bliss. _

"_Sakura, I've told you, you don't need to call me that while outside of school," Sasuke said as he pulled himself out of her._

_Sakura flinched a bit, not because it was painful, but because she couldn't feel him inside of her no longer; Sasuke, of course, noticed this._

"_I hope…I hope I didn't hurt you."_

_Sakura blushed when Sasuke lay down next to her and wrapped one of his arms around her petite waist._

"_N-No…"_

_Sakura didn't know what to say; she was still trying to believe what had just happened. She just had sex with her teacher; she lost her virginity to him. _

"…_You sound nervous."_

_Sakura shifted her eyes away from Sasuke; which made his narrow._

"_Sakura," Sasuke said before he placed his own hand onto her cheek._

_He gently forced her to look at him; his face being as serious as ever and Sakura's still blushing. Sasuke leaned in and placed his forehead onto hers; now knowing that Sakura couldn't look away._

"_U-Uchiha-sensei…"_

_Sasuke sighed, "I know that what just happened was something completely new and all, but…I'm glad it happened."_

_Sakura let out a small gasp, "R-Really?"_

_Sasuke then kissed her forehead, "Yes…So please; call me by my first name."_

_Sakura lowered her eyes a bit, "S…Sasuke."_

_Sasuke gave her a small smile, "Besides, you seemed to enjoy saying my name when I was in you."_

_Sakura's blush deepened, "S-Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "I'm sorry; you're quite fun to tease."_

_Sakura puffed her cheeks out, "Well it wasn't all that funny."_

"_But that made you less nervous now, and it made you call me by my first name."_

_Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was giving her a small smile. Sakura smiled back at him, knowing that she did start to feel less timid around him._

_Sakura watched as Sasuke buried his head on her chest; not in a sexual way, but more of a comforting way. His right arm snaked its way around her waist again, while the other was placed on the back of her head. Both Sasuke and Sakura were able to get their breathing under control. Sakura looked down at Sasuke's hair and started to play with it._

'_Very soft,' Sakura thought._

_Sasuke didn't really like it when people messed with his hair, but when Sakura did it; he didn't seem to mind as much._

"_Sakura…Are you okay with this?"_

_Sakura was brought out of her thoughts, "W-What do you mean?"_

"_I mean are you okay with this? With us?"_

_Sasuke moved his head up towards Sakura's; his eyes were looking right into her._

"…_I told you remember…I confessed to you that I love you…So yes; I want to be with you."_

_Sasuke saw the seriousness in her eyes; the passion and the desire to be with him; and that was all he needed._

"…_Then marry me."_

_Sakura's eyes widened a bit, "W-What did you say?"_

_Sasuke then lifted himself off Sakura's body and placed his hands on each side of Sakura's head._

"_I want you to marry."_

_Sakura's cheeks were red; she could tell from the intensityin his eyes that he wasn't joking._

"_You want to…marry me?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head, "Sakura, I want to divorce my wife to be with you."_

_Sakura's eyes started to brim with tears, "S…Sasuke."_

"_Be my wife Sakura, be mine."_

_Sakura's eyes clenched; no longer being able to hold the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks, "I will."_

_Sasuke gave her a genuine smile; one that no one has ever witnessed. He then grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on his chest, where his heart was._

_Sakura felt the pounding in his chest; how fast it was going._

"_I love you, Uchiha Sakura."_

_Sakura's eyed widened; the way her name sounded with his last name made her very happy. _

"_I love you too Sasuke."_

_Sasuke then leaned in and crushed his lips with hers; which she kindly returned. The two kissed for hours; not wanting to leave the others side. That's when it started; their relationship, and their forbidden love._

Sakura opened her eyes to find the bright sun hitting her face. The window next to her bed was the cause of it; she honestly wished that her bed was on the other end. Sakura groaned; moving the pillow from behind her head, into her face. It was Saturday, that meant sleeping in; but Mother Nature decided to be cruel.

'_I can't believe it's been that long,'_ Sakura thought.

The first time she and Sasuke made love was months ago; Sakura was thinking that the reason that she was dreaming that was because of the text that Sasuke had sent her. Sakura removed the pillow from her face and sat up from her bed; grabbing her phone that was sitting on the nightstand that was next to her bed. Sakura opened up her phone and went to her messages; and the first one on the list was the one Sasuke had sent her just last night. Sakura opened it up and read the message once more.

_I need to see you; meet me in my office at school tomorrow at around noon; I'll be waiting._

Sakura looked over at her clock.

9:29 A.M.

When Sakura had received his text; Sakura remembered that she was going to spend some time with her mother, so Sakura had no choice but to ask her mother to re-schedule; thankfully her mother wasn't too upset with it, knowing that her daughter was probably going to talk to that boy she mentioned. Sakura was glad that her mother was a reasonable person.

"Sakuraaaaa! Come down for breakfast!"

Sakura heard her mother's call, "Okay!"

Sakura got out of her bed, and once her feet hit the cool floors she stretched her body out.

"…I hope everything is okay, Sasuke-kun."

~X~

Sasuke was in the kitchen eating his breakfast; just a simple bowl of rice. He could hear footsteps being heard from upstairs; meaning that Karin was getting ready to go to work. Ever since their argument; they've both been ignoring each other; only talking to one another when it was convenient. Sasuke slept in his study most of the time while Karin would cry herself to sleep in the bedroom. Sasuke was getting to the point that his guilt and pity for Karin was slowly deteriorating and that when he signed those divorce papers; he wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt.

Sasuke then saw a flash of red enter the kitchen. Karin walked in and made her way over towards the refrigerator; her eyes glancing at her husbands; though it went unnoticed by said person.

"…Good morning Sasuke-kun."

That was the first real welcome he's heard from her since their fight.

"…Morning."

Karin grabbed the carton of juice from the fridge and walked it over towards the counter where she then opened up a cabinet, and grabbed a glass. She poured the juice into the glass before putting it back into the fridge and then sitting, with glass in hand, across the table from her husband.

"…Do you have any plans for today?"

Sasuke looked up at Karin before nodding his head, "Yeah; I told Naruto that I would come over to his place and help him around the house."

Karin stared at the liquid in her glass, "I see…What time will you be home?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know it depends on how long Naruto needs me."

Karin nodded her head. The two then sat like that in silence.

"…I'm going to work; if you need anything call," Karin said as she got up from the table and put her glass in the sink.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, taking another bite of his breakfast.

Karin turned around and watched her husband one last time before she went to the living room, put her shoes on, grabbed her keys, and left the house.

Sasuke kept eating his breakfast like nothing happened. He wanted this tension to be over; these next couple of weeks would be miserable. But he needed to focus on the task at hand; his private meeting with Sakura; and if all goes well, then maybe their plan can commence sooner rather than later.

~X~

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower; her hair was clinging to her body as she wiped the steam off of the mirror so that she could see her reflection. Sakura was curious about Sasuke's text; usually they would meet up after school was over or at his house after they had made plans; but this text to meet up was sudden and out of the blue.

"This better be important Sasuke-kun; you know I had plans with my mom today," Sakura said to herself.

Sakura couldn't help feel but a bit irritated that Sasuke wanted to see her; yeah they hadn't really talked for a few days, but still, this was her day to spend time with her mom seeing as how she wouldn't see her in months, maybe even years, in the next few weeks. But then again, Sasuke wouldn't do something like this unless it was pretty important, and it better be for his sake.

Sakura managed to put on her white robe before leaving her bathroom. She walked over to her nightstand to check her phone for anything, and when she opened it she saw that she had another text message.

It was from Ino.

Sakura opened up the message and read it.

_Sakura! You're not going to believe who stopped by the flower shop today! Call me back!_

Sakura sighed; she really didn't have the time to have a thirty minute conversation with Ino, but she knew that the texts would keep coming until she did. Sakura found Ino's name on her phone and pressed the 'Call' button.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Sakura! I thought you'd never call!"_ Ino cried at the other end of the phone.

Sakura rolled her eyes; it was typical of Ino to just rush right into things, "What did you want to tell me Ino?"

"_So get this; as I was working at the flower shop today, a certain someone came into the shop and bought flowers for another certain someone."_

Sakura sighed, "Could you be a bit more specific."

Sakura could hear Ino giggle at the other end, _"Sai-kun bought flowers for you!"_

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, "S-Sai…?"

"_Mhm, he came in and bought like four dozen roses for you."_

Sakura's eye twitched, "Y-You can't be serious."

"_I was there Sakura, I helped him with his purchase, plus I gave him something extra as well."_

Sakura had a bad feeling about that, "What did you do?"

"_I gave him your number."_

Sakura was frozen; did Ino really give Sai her number? This was bad; after that little encounter they had with each other just a few days ago, it made Sakura feel sick to her stomach knowing that Sai could now reach her by phone.

"Ino! Why did you do that!"

"_What? Don't you like it that a guy is paying so much attention to you?"_

Sakura groaned she would love nothing more than to explain to Ino that she already has a man, but that would mean big trouble.

"Not when you're not interested in the guy."

"_You should seriously give Sai-kun a chance; and besides any girl would love to get the kind of attention that you're getting."_

"Well I'm not like most girls," Sakura said, even though that was a complete lie; in fact she loved it when Sasuke was romantic with her, but that's the problem; this was Sai NOT Sasuke.

Ino could be heard making a groaning noise, _"Sheesh Sakura, you're too picky when it comes to guys."_

"Listen Ino, I can't talk anymore; I'm leaving to spend some time with my mom so I'll talk to you later."

Ino sighed, _"Fine; but just expect some flowers sometime soon."_

Both Sakura and Ino said their goodbyes before ending the call. Sakura placed her phone on her bed and couldn't help but feel nervous. Sai really wasn't going back on his word; he really was trying to win her over. The one thing Sakura didn't want was for those flowers to be sent during school; but something in her gut told her that lady luck would not be on her side.

11:05 A.M.

"Damn," Sakura said to herself when she looked at the time.

She had under an hour to get to the school.

~X~

Sasuke had already arrived at the school; making sure that the doors were unlocked so that Sakura could easily get in. Sasuke was at his desk typing on his computer, while his little companion was snuggling in his lap.

"Your new owner is going to be here soon okay?" Sasuke said as he looked down at the kitten.

The small cat was just too preoccupied with sleep than to listen to Sasuke. Sasuke kept stroking the cats head; hearing the small purrs that emitted from the creature. He then looked up at the clock and saw that it was going to be another twenty minutes before Sakura would arrive and Sasuke was a bit nervous.

This meeting was going to be quite important; he wanted to know if Sakura could run away with him sooner; like in another week. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps coming from outside of his room; meaning that Sakura was here.

Sasuke looked up at the clock again, "She's here early."

Sasuke got up from his chair and then placed the now awake kitten back into her kennel. Sasuke made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't think you'd be here this ear-," but Sasuke's words were lost when he saw that the person outside was not Sakura; but it was _him._

Sai.

Sai looked up at Sasuke with absolutely no emotion on his face, while Sasuke was shocked to find him here.

"Ah, hello there Uchiha-sensei; I didn't expect you to be here on a Saturday," Sai said, giving Sasuke a smug smirk.

Sasuke's eyes were set in a small glare; "…I had some work to do, I'm surprised that a student would be here on a Saturday as well."

Sai shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to finish my piece in the art room; it's more relaxing when there is no one bothering you."

Sasuke couldn't help but keep silent as he watched Sai. This was the boy who touched his Sakura; this was the boy who sent her flowers. He wanted nothing more than to straight up tell him to stay away from Sakura, but that would cause some trouble that he didn't want.

"Well students aren't really allowed to be at the school when there are no teachers around," Sasuke said.

"Well you're around, aren't you Uchiha-sensei?" Sai said, giving Sasuke a fake smile.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Students shouldn't be here on the weekends anyways."

Sai smirked, "You seemed to be eager to think that I was Sakura-san coming down these halls."

Sasuke flinched, "…You seem to like to pry into other people's business."

"No…Just yours."

Sasuke's glare soon became noticeable, not caring if Sai was offended that a teacher was hating on him or not.

"Why would any of my business be a concern to you?"

"If it has to do with Sakura-san, than it will always be my business."

"…I don't know why you think Haruno-san has anything to do with my personal business."

Sai chuckled, "Funny; I don't recall specifically telling you which Sakura I was talking about."

Sasuke flinched again. True there were other girls named Sakura in the school, and Sasuke just fell right into a trap.

Sai smirked, "So it is Sakura-san whom you're waiting for."

Sasuke's hands clenched into a fist, "What my business is with Haruno-san has nothing to do with you."

"Ohhh, so now you're calling her Haruno-san now that you know that I'm here."

Sasuke clenched his teeth together; this kid was getting to be way annoying, and the fact that he was asking too many questions and giving off snarky remarks made Sasuke want to punch him.

"…What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked.

Sai smirked, "Nothing really; I just want to make sure that Sakura-san isn't being forced into a relationship that she doesn't want."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, "…Relationship?"

"Don't act dumb Uchiha-sensei; I know some things that most people would find inexcusable."

"…What could you possibly know?"

That's when Sai walked passed Sasuke, "…Everything."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to face Sai, "Y-You can't…."

"Be serious? Well believe it Uchiha-sensei; since the first time I caught you two I knew that I wanted to keep Sakura-san all to myself."

Sasuke felt like he got punched in the stomach. This kid knew? How could he have found out? Him and Sakura were always so careful…This was bad.

Sai took notice of Sasuke's distraught face and smirked, "Don't worry Uchiha-sensei, I'm not going to tell anyone about the relationship you have with your student; knowing that you're put away in jail will make Sakura-san cry, and unlike you I don't want to upset her."

Sasuke glared daggers at Sai, his patience running thin.

"You can continue on with this little charade, but in the end Sakura-san will choose me…I accept any challenge, Sasuke."

"Don't treat Sakura like she's a prize to be won," Sasuke stated.

"But isn't she? We both want her and what do we do when we want things? We fight for them."

"Sakura isn't a thing either! She's a living person! There is no way she'll choose you because she's already with me!"

"Right now she is Sasuke; but soon you're going to make a mistake, and when you see your little cherry blossom blow away, I'll be there to catch her."

"What makes you think I'll let you anywhere near her!"

Sai gave Sasuke another one of his fake smiles, "I guess she didn't tell you?"

Sasuke flinched, "What are you talking about?"

Sai chuckled, "Her lips were quite soft Sasuke; you're very lucky that you get to touch them every day, but I was only lucky to get in one kiss."

Sasuke eyes widened, "Y-You kissed her?"

"Of course; but sadly she didn't return it like I wanted her too," Sai said with a distraught look on his face when he said it.

That's when Sasuke's anger took over. He grabbed Sai's collar and pushed his form into the wall; Sasuke's other fist was getting ready to punch Sai's face, he held his fist out, knowing that if Sai pushed anymore of Sasuke's buttons than he would throw the punch.

Sai chuckled, "Now, now Sasuke; you wouldn't want to hurt me now. If the police found out you hit a student, they would be asking me what happened, then I guess I would have no choice but to tell them about your relationship with Sakura-san…seeing as how it's the reason why you hit me."

Sasuke's teeth clenched tighter; his fist shaking…but he knew that he was right; if Sasuke were to hit Sai then the police would get involved and then…Sakura would be kept away from him.

Sasuke put his fist down and he released his grip on Sai. He couldn't do anything without jeopardizing his relationship with Sakura.

Sai smirked, "Nice job on controlling your anger Sasuke."

Sasuke could only stare at the ground; why was this happening? Why couldn't people just leave him be? Why can't he just be happy for once?

Sai then brought his lips near Sasuke's ear, "Just remember Sasuke, I love a good challenge; Sakura-san will choose me eventually, so for right now your secret is safe; but just remember that if there are any problems like the one you almost caused, then there will be consequences."

Sai backed away from Sasuke and started heading down the hallway before stopping, "Oh and Sasuke…We wouldn't want Sakura-san to know about this; this might just make her sad, and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

Sai then left; his form disappearing when he turned the corner, leaving Sasuke in a depressed state. Sasuke never wanted to upset Sakura, but this was something big; he felt like he needed to tell her…and yet…he couldn't.

Sasuke decided that he would keep this burden on his shoulders; he didn't want Sakura to know about this. But what made his stomach churn the most was finding out that that kid kissed her. He kissed her!

His cherry blossom was kissed by another man. He was thankful that she didn't kiss him back or even want to, but guilt rushed over Sasuke because he didn't protect her. He didn't stop him from being close to her. Why didn't she tell him this? If she would have told him what happened, he would have believed her and wouldn't have been mad at her…so why hide something this big from him?

"Sasuke-kun?"

_'That voice'_, Sasuke thought as he lifted his head.

He found Sakura down the hall a few feet away from him; her face filled with concern.

S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura quickly walked over towards Sasuke and placed her hand on his back, "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? Why are you out here? You look upset."

Sasuke snapped out of his trance when he felt Sakura's hand on his back, realizing that the conversation between him and Sai had actually happened. Sasuke looked up at Sakura, her concerned face staring at his.

Sasuke straightened himself out before looking at Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I didn't mean to worry you."

"A-Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Yes…Now please come inside the room; I want to discuss a few things with you…"

Sakura nodded her head before Sasuke lead her into his room. Sasuke closed the door behind him as he watched Sakura stand before him with that same concerned face she had.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Sasuke opened up his mouth to speak until a little sound interrupted him. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked over at where the sound was coming from, and that's when Sasuke immediately knew what was making that noise.

"O-Oh right! I almost forgot," Sasuke said as he made his way towards the kennel.

Sakura waited, her head tilt to the side wondering what it was that Sasuke was going to show her.

It was only a few seconds later that Sasuke walked back towards Sakura with something in his arms. Sakura was quite curious so she moved to the side a bit to get a better look.

"I got her for you, I thought you might like her," Sasuke said, revealing the small, white kitten in front of her.

Sakura looked down and looked directly at the small creature, and her eyes seemed to have sparkled.

"S…She's for me?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "I thought that when I upset you the day you received those flowers, I knew that I wanted to buy you something special."

Sakura kept her eyes on the small kitten, noticing that the little cat was licking its paw.

"C-Can I hold her?"

Sasuke gave her a small smile, "Of course you can."

Sasuke gently transferred the cat from his arms to Sakura's, and when Sakura got ahold of the cat she blushed.

"She's so cute Sasuke-kun."

"I'm glad you like her…Do you want her?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Of course I do; who could turn down this precious face?"

Sasuke gave her a small smile, "Well she's yours then."

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke watched as Sakura stroked and cradled the small creature in her arms; it made Sasuke see Sakura as someone who would be a great mother one day.

"You know what Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura.

"She can be our child; let's take her with us."

Sasuke blushed a bit when Sakura said that, especially with that smile on her face. The thought of having this cat as their child made Sasuke's feeling for having a family with Sakura sound more realistic.

"…Yeah…"

Sakura kept her smile on as she went back to playing with her new pet.

"You should probably give her a name; she needs one."

Sakura blinked, "I can name her?"

Sasuke nodded, "She is yours after all."

Sakura shook her head like a small child, "Sasuke-kun, she is OUR kitten now; so we have to name her together."

Sasuke blushed a bit before shifting his eyes, if Sakura knew about his love for cats; he knew that she would make fun of him forever.

"N-No it's okay, you name her; I'll like whatever you pick."

Sakura puffed her cheeks out, "…Fine."

Sakura looked at the small cat as if she were holding her newborn child.

"…I like Kaoru."

"Then Kaoru it is then," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled. She held Kaoru in her arms securely; she then took a seat at Sasuke's desk. Sasuke walked over from behind and stood before her; Sakura not noticing his presence.

Sasuke wanted this life with her; he wanted to start a family with her and marry her, but now will all of the things going on; he didn't know if he should postpone them or move them forward. His mind was racing, and he didn't know how to control it.

Sakura felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck from behind. The motion surprised her a bit, but she relaxed when she could smell her lovers scent. She felt Sasuke bury his head in the back of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"If you could, would you want to leave with me now?"

Sakura gasped, "W-What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"…I want to know that if instead of waiting until your birthday…would you rather leave with me today?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "S-Sasuke-kun…I…"

"I know it's a last minute request…but right now I just want to be away from the life I have now and start my new one with you."

Sakura lowered her head, "…That's a lot to ask of me right now Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke brought Sakura's form closer to his own, "I know…but I want to selfish…I want to leave right now with you."

"…Sasuke-kun why are you saying this to me? It's only for another two weeks and then we'll be together; can't you wait that long?"

"I've tried to, but it seems like fate does not want us to be together…so many things are happening."

"What kinds of things?"

"….."

Sakura got up from the desk, set Kaoru on the ground, and turned towards Sasuke who was staring at her with eyes that seemed to be filled with…fear.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura made her way over towards Sasuke and placed her hand on his cheek, "Sasuke-kun, if you're worried about something than you can tell me."

Sasuke leaned in more at her touch, but his mind kept replaying the conversation he had just had with Sai.

Tell her.

_Tell her._

**Tell her.**

"…It's nothing Sakura-chan…I've just been really stressed."

Sakura gave him a small smile, "Please, for me, just hang in there."

Sasuke stared at Sakura. As much as he loved her, he really didn't know how much he could take. But his cherry blossom was sacrificing a lot of precious things just to be with him, and Sasuke wanted to run away and wouldn't care. The least he could do was wait it out; besides two weeks would arrive sooner than what he'd think and Sai had no idea about his plan with Sakura, yeah, just two more weeks.

"Okay then…if it's for you."

Sakura smiled as she released her hand off Sasuke's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke met her halfway and the two shared a nice, gentle kiss.

Sakura broke the kiss and looked up at Sasuke, "Thank you Sasuke-kun…for everything."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura; her emerald eyes shining like the stars themselves. Sasuke smirked at Sakura, but in the back of his mind he felt nothing but weak.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan."

The two lovers stayed in that room for hours; just keeping each other company, while they played with their new companion. Sakura seemed like she made Sasuke happier, and while Sasuke looked happy, his heart was slowly sinking.

~X~

"Oi Uchiha!"

Itachi got out of his daze and looked up to see his assistant, with her hands on her hips, standing over him with a small scowl on her face.

"M-Mao-san," Itachi said, "What are you doing in my office?"

The woman known as Mao let out a groan, "You were spacing out again Itachi; I've tried calling you over the intercom but you didn't answer me."

"M-My apologies Mao-san, I guess I have a lot on my mind," Itachi said as he looked at the photo of him and Sasuke.

Mao had a look of sympathy towards Itachi; but that all ended quickly when she grabbed him by his necktie and pulled on it; causing him to choke.

"Idiot! You don't have time to space out! You have to get those reports done by noon!"

Itachi began to gasp for air, "M-Mao-san...Can't breathe!"

Mao then released Itachi's tie, which Itachi then loosened when he was set free.

"Look Itachi; I know that you haven't been yourself since you had that talk with your grandfather, but you need to focus right now."

Itachi straightened his tie out and then looked up at his assistant with tired eyes, "Yes, I'm sorry. My personal business with my family shouldn't interfere with my work performance."

Mao could tell from Itachi's face that he hadn't been getting much sleep, "Itachi; you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Itachi raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean Mao-san?"

"What I mean is that you can't be taking on these big projects when you know that they're going to drain you; you can let someone else have them you know."

"I guess you could be right; but I need to get used to working like this."

"No, you need to learn how to pace yourself or else you're going to destroy yourself."

Itachi sighed, but it was when Mao put a mug on his desk did Itachi realize what she was doing.

"…You got me coffee?"

Mao rolled her eyes as a tint of red appeared on her cheeks, "This should help you from spacing out so much…when you need more tell me and I'll go get you some."

Itachi stared at the mug and then back at Mao, "…Thank you very much Mao-san."

Itachi then smiled up at Mao like a child would when their mother made them some hot chocolate after they played outside in the snow.

Mao's blush deepened, "W-Whatever…"

Itachi then grabbed the mug by the handle and took slow sips so he wouldn't burn his mouth. The then placed the mug back down on his desk and let out a sigh of content.

"Now hurry up with those reports before we both get our asses chewed out," Mao said as she walked towards Itachi's door.

"Wait Mao-san," Itachi said.

Mao stopped her motions and turned her head to see Itachi giving her a small smile.

"Thanks for worrying about me."

Mao turned her head back to hide the blush that was evident on her face, "Sh-Shut up Uchiha; I just did it because I don't want to get fired."

Itachi chuckled before he looked back at his computer and began working on his newest project once again.

Mao could hear Itachi typing on his computer, which gave her the sign that he was back at work. Mao left his office and went back to her own office, which was only two doors down.

"Stupid Itachi…."

That's when Mao stopped and placed her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute.

"…Stop smiling at me like that…"

Mao clutched her blouse as she bit her bottom lip; tears were forming in her eyes as her mind started to replay memories that she had always wanted to forget.

_~X~_

_"Mao-chan, are you seriously in love with this guy?" a teenaged girl asked._

_ Mao blushed and shifted her eyes, "I-I'm not in love with him! So stop thinking that I am Yuuka!"_

_ The girl known as Yuuka smirked, "Well then I guess it wouldn't interest you if I told you that Uchiha Itachi likes girls with long hair."_

_ Mao's eyes widened a bit, "Long hair?"_

_ Mao lifted her hand and gently grabbed a thick strand of her shoulder length hair._

_~X~_

_ "Hey are you okay?"_

_ Mao looked up and found Uchiha Itachi hovering over her; worry in his eyes. Mao immediately blushed and waved her hands in front of her face._

_ "Y-Yes I'm fine! I just tripped that's all!"_

_ Itachi gave her a small smile and offered her his hand, "Take my hand."_

_ Mao stared at Itachi's hand with her blush still evident on her face; it took her a few seconds before she gently took it. Itachi pulled her off the ground and back onto her feet._

_ "Th-Thank you Uchiha-san," Mao said._

_ Itachi kept giving her his smile, "Please, call me Itachi."_

_~X~_

_ Yuuka smiled up at Mao, "You really took my advice; I told you about six months ago that Itachi liked girls with long hair and already your hair has gone down to the middle of your back; I'm impressed."_

_ Mao blushed, "That's not the reason why I grew my hair out Yuuka!"_

_ Yuuka chuckled, "Oh really?"_

_ Mao puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest._

_~X~_

_ "Ah! Mao-san! You grew your hair out!" Itachi said with an impressed look on his face._

_ Mao shifted her eyes, "Y-Yeah, I thought I'd change my look."_

_ "Well it suits you; you look very nice," Itachi said, giving her his smile._

_ Mao blushed, but returned a smile, "Thank you…Itachi-kun."_

_~X~_

_ "Hey, did you hear?" A young woman said to one of her friends, "Apparently Yuuka-san is being married off to Uchiha Itachi."_

_ Mao gasped and her eyes widened after overhearing the two girls converse._

_ "Wow, she's so lucky; Itachi-kun is so handsome."_

_ "Yeah, not to mention how beautiful Yuuka is; they're children are going to be gorgeous."_

_ Mao clenched her hands into fists; leaving the library in a rush._

_~X~_

_ "Y-Yuuka…" Mao said, as she watched her friend, from afar, hold hands with Itachi, who had a smile on his face._

_ Mao was frozen in place as she watched her best friend hold hands with the boy she was in love with. They two of them just looked so happy with each other. _

_~X~_

_ "Yuuka…," Mao said as she confronted her friend._

_ Yuuka looked up at Mao knowing what she was going to say, "…You never made a move on him Mao-chan; you always watched him from afar."_

_ Mao flinched, "B-But…!"_

_ "You're not the only girl who likes him Mao-chan…I kept away because you are my best friend, and I knew how you felt about him…but you never did anything about it."_

_ Mao watched as Yuuka bit her bottom lip, "When I found out from my grandfather that I was going to be married to him…I was so happy…I love him Mao-chan."_

_ Mao gasped, "Y…Yuuka…"_

_ "I want you to be there at my wedding Mao-chan…Please."_

_ Mai lowered her head; trying not to cry, "…Okay…"_

_ Yuuka smiled at her friend and hugged her, "Thank you Mao-chan!"_

_ Mao placed her hand on Yuuka's back, "Your welcome Yuuka."_

_ Mao was happy for her friend; but deep down she despised her as well. _

_~X~_

"Mao-san!"

Mao's train of thought was interrupted when she found a co-worker watching her.

"Mao-san, are you okay?"

Mao looked at the young man and nodded, "Y-Yes sorry, I just got distracted."

Before the man could say another word, Mao made it to her office, where she closed the door behind her. She sat down at her desk and looked at her computer to see if she had any new emails.

None.

Mao ran a hand through her hair and decided that she would get to work on the reports that were to be due next week. She opened up the file on her computer and began to work. It was only a few minutes later that Mao's computer got a pop up message from Itachi.

_The coffee was very good Mao-san, next time we should have a cup together._

Mao read the message and gave it a small smile.

"Stupid Itachi…"

**And Done! I thought this chapter was pretty cute! If you all are wondering who Mao is; she is my OC, and well *blush*…I'm a die-hard Itachi fan, so I just wanted to give Itachi some romance. If you all are confused about Mao's flashbacks, those were from when Itachi and her were attending college; don't worry, there will be more like that so you guys aren't fully confused. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. A Sign

Karin was sitting at her desk; a cup of coffee in one hand, and her other hand on her computer mouse; scrolling down so that she could read the email that her boss had sent her on her newest assignment.

"Crap; I'm going to be here late again just to get this done," Karin muttered.

Karin started typing on her computer; every few minutes she would stop to take a drink of her coffee, but then she would go back to working.

One

Two

Three

The hours started going by so quickly that Karin thought it had only been minutes until she realized what her clock on her computer said. Karin looked at her computer and saw that she was only a quarter of the way done.

"This is torture," Karin said with a groan.

She couldn't help but look at her desk; the complete clutter of it all just made her annoyed. The complete chaos of her desk was just the constant reminder of her chaotic relationship she was having with her husband.

_'Doesn't he realize that I'm hurting? Why can't he understand how I'm feeling?' _Karin thought.

She let out a huge sigh before turning back to her work.

Four

Five

Six

Six whole hours of nothing but work and Karin still was not done. She looked up at the clock.

3:02 P.M.

"Sasuke-kun is off work," Karin said.

Of course ever since their huge fight; Karin has noticed that Sasuke has been staying after school later than usual, either that or he just leaves work just to go out and do something; whatever will keep him away from the house longer.

"Hey Karin; you done with those reports yet?"

Karin looked up to find her co-worker, Suigetsu, poking his head in her office.

"O-Oh, right, yeah; sorry Suigetsu…here," Karin said as she held out the manila file.

Suigetsu smiled, walked in, and took the file from her hands, "Thanks…are you seriously still working on that assignment still?"

Karin noticed that Suigetsu was looking at her computer.

"Yeah, I've been working on it for six hours and I'm still not done."

"Wow, the boss must really have it out for you if he's giving you this much work."

Karin shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "No, I decided to take it myself, but I didn't realize how much there was to it."

Suigetsu chuckled, "Well that's what happens when you take something you don't know about; but anyways thanks for the reports."

Karin nodded her head as Suigetsu left her office.

"Today is going to be a long day," Karin said as she went back to her work.

~X~

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed as Sasuke gently kissed her neck.

Sasuke smirked against her skin before slowly dragging his tongue across the nape of her neck.

"Just eight more days; than we can be together," Sasuke said.

Sakura gave him a small smile; her hands massaging Sasuke's scalp and her fingers running through his hair. The two lovers had another secret meeting in Sasuke's office; Kiba left right after work to go home so they knew that they would be alone. But in the back of Sasuke's mind, he knew that Sai had an idea of what they were doing, and he really didn't want Sai to meddle in.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned, "I…I…"

But Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because Sasuke silenced her with a passionate kiss. Sakura was sitting at the edge of Sasuke's desk, while Sasuke was standing in front of her. His hands were on her waist, gently massaging them while Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke rubbed his tongue along Sakura's bottom lip; asking for permission. Sakura complied by opening her mouth where the two used their tongues to battle for dominance.

Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke's tongue caress her own. Sasuke ended the kiss when he needed some time to breathe. He looked down at his lover and he couldn't help but feel so lucky.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura saw the love in Sasuke's eyes and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"…I don't think we should continue any further," Sasuke finished.

Sakura's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't think we should continue in here; I don't want to make love to you while we're in my office."

Sakura sighed in relief, "O-Oh…okay that's fine."

Sasuke stepped back as Sakura got off his desk. The real reason Sasuke didn't want to continue was in fear that someone might catch them; preferably Sai.

Sakura stood before Sasuke and began straightening out her uniforms' skirt, "Do you mind me asking why?"

Sasuke knew Sakura would ask that; seeing as how they have made love in his office before.

"…I don't have a condom with me."

That would be the number one way for him and Sakura to not have sex, if there was no condom in the equation than there would be no sex period.

Sasuke turned around and was about to grab his case when he felt two arms wrap around his form.

"Sasuke-kun…I want…I want to stop using protection."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, "Say what?"

Sasuke turned around to find Sakura have a blush on her cheeks, "…I want…I want to bear your child Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gasped as his eyes got wider, "Y…You want to bear my ch-child?"

Sakura nodded her head as her eyes shifted, "We're going to be married in less than two weeks, so I want to get pregnant and start our family."

Sasuke was speechless. This kind of conversation has never been brought up before…well yeah they always talked about having a family together, but not this soon. Sakura and he both agreed that when they were intimate they would always have protection because they didn't want Sakura to get pregnant. So why now?

"Sakura-chan…What made you want to get pregnant right now?"

Sakura fidgeted, "…Like I said…we're going to be married really soon, so I want to start our family."

Sasuke's eyes lowered. It's not like he didn't want to start a family with Sakura; he just thought it was too soon. He really didn't want to bring a child into this world while he and Sakura were not fully settled in with their new life.

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke said as he gently grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, "I want nothing more than to start a family with you…but…right now is not a good time; you know that…so until we are fully settled into our new life together; I can't, I'm sorry."

Sakura lowered her head in embarrassment, "I-I understand…I'm sorry."

Sasuke noticed this and took immediate action, "Sakura don't be, I know that you want a family, and I do to…I just think it's best if we wait."

Sasuke bent down and kissed Sakura on her forehead, "You'll wait for me right?"

Sakura nodded her head, "I'll be ready when you're ready."

Sasuke gave her a small smile before giving her a small kiss, which Sakura returned.

"I love you Sakura-chan," Sasuke said when he rested his forehead against her own.

"And I love you."

The two lovers locked into a long embrace; loving each other's company.

~X~

Sai was in the art room, working on his latest project; his masterpiece he called it. Sai was holding onto his paint brush; the color red evident on the brushes tip. Sai kept running the brush on his canvas while his muse kept running through his mind.

Haruno Sakura

Just saying her name gave Sai a slight jolt throughout his body. Ever since he first saw her; his heart belonged to her.

_6 Months Ago_

_ "Sai-san; I really think it's time that you put some of your artwork in our gala; it's simply amazing," the art teacher, Anko, said._

_ Sai looked at his work and only sighed, "I'm sorry Mitarashi-sensei, but to me, this piece is not worth anyone's time."_

_ Anko groaned, "Sai-san; since you enrolled here I have seen nothing but fabulous pieces from you; your talent is beyond extraordinary…but every time I suggest you put your art up for the world to see, you say that they aren't good enough."_

_ "I'm sorry Sensei…it's just that back home I made far more presentable pieces than the ones I make here…I guess it's because I haven't found my inspiration here yet."_

_ Anko crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I still think you should add some of your pieces to our gala; think about it."_

_ Sai watched his teacher leave he art room before he went back to the piece he was working on. _

_~X~_

_ Sai dipped his brush into the black paint before putting it on his canvas. He began small, but it was only a few seconds later that his strokes began to get harder. His grip on his paint brush tightened; a snarl evident on his face due to frustration. _

_ Sai tried to use a different color on his brush but that didn't even work. Sai groaned before he threw the brush on the ground and took his canvas off the easel and threw it in the giant trash can in the room._

_ "Dammit…Why can't I do this?" Sai said, pinching the bridge of this nose._

_~X~_

_ Sai was walking down the hallways of the school when there was a loud commotion going on around the corner. Sai was curious so he made his way around the corner and saw a few people standing around in a circle. Sai pushed his way through the people and immediately spotted a blotch of pink. _

_ Sai could only stare at the pink for so long until he realized that it was hair that he was looking at; which belonged to a young girl. But what really caught Sai's eyes were the emerald jewels that the young girl had for eyes. To Sai, they were beautiful._

_ "Sakura! Are you okay!?"_

_ The group of people, including Sai, looked to find Yamanaka Ino going over to the young girl and helping her off the ground. _

_ "Y-Yeah, I just tripped," Sakura said, giggling off her embarrassment._

_ Ino sighed, "Sometimes I worry about you; you're always so careless."_

_ Ino helped Sakura off the ground and got her away from the crowd that was staring at the display. The crowd of people began to disperse, but the only one who stayed was Sai._

_ "…Who was that girl?" Sai said to himself._

_ "That's Haruno Sakura-san."_

_ Sai turned his head to find his fellow classmate standing near him._

_ "Haruno Sakura?"_

_ The girl nodded her head, "Yeah; she's a sweet girl, but kind of an airhead at times."_

_ Sai looked back over but could no longer see the patch of pink._

_ "…You know, she was actually supposed to be in our class."_

_ Sai brought his attention back over towards his classmate, "What do you mean?"_

_ "…Well it's not really my place to say anything but…back in middle school her father ended up being really sick; so sick that he was hospitalized for months. It devastated Sakura-san so much that she stayed by her father's side instead of going to school. I guess the school thought it was best if she repeated the same grade over again…poor thing."_

_ "…B-But her father is okay right?"_

_ The girl sighed then shook her head, "He passed away that following spring…sometime in April as I recall…but, to me, I think she's still healing no matter how happy she looks; she's still hurting."_

_His classmate then left the hall, after noticing the distraught look on Sai's face._

_Sai stood in the hallway by himself for minutes just thinking._

'_Haruno Sakura-san…'_

_It was when he said her name that something inside Sai lit up with inspiration and the willingness to create. Sai made his way back to the art room, grabbed a new canvas, brush, and paint, and then began to work on his newest project. _

_Haruno Sakura_

_Haruno Sakura_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**Sakura**_

_Sai stepped back from his work and felt amazed at how wonderful it looked. He hadn't made a piece like this in a long time…this was it. This is the inspiration he had been looking for. This girl, Haruno Sakura, was the key to finally getting back to making extraordinary pieces. She was his muse, and he knew that he wanted her. _

_Sai continued to look at the painting before him; to everyone else they would see splatters and shapes of pink and greens; but to Sai, it was nothing but Sakura. _

"_We are destined to be together; we have to be," Sai said to himself. _

_~X~_

Sai smirked at the piece in front of him; ever since he first saw her his pieces have been nothing but flawless.

"You really are my muse, Sakura-san," Sai said before putting on the last touch of his piece.

Once Sai finished his piece he stood back to take a better look at it. Sai smirked; this piece was possibly one of his darkest that he ever made; a lone cherry blossom tree was losing some of its petals due to the Spring air blowing them away; Sai had an eye for detail; the bark on the tree looked realistic, as well as the cherry blossoms and the green meadow that was painted for the background. The canvas was then splattered with red paint to make it look like blood had been spilled; and on one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree, there was a raven with red eyes looking at whoever would stare at the painting.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…definitely a most formidable foe…but my sweet blossom is swept away by the true demon that resides in him; he truly will be her downfall."

~X~

Mao was walking down the hallways on the tenth floor; looking over a file that she needed to give to Itachi. She groaned and placed the palm of her hand on her forehead.

"Why does he need to take on another one of these projects; doesn't he know he needs rest?"

Lately Mao had been keeping an eye out on her 'boss' ever since she found him passed out in his office. He claimed that he had been sleeping, but she wasn't convinced, and what made it worse was that after he has awoken from his unconscious state, he immediately went back to work.

So after that Mao made sure that she would constantly be on Itachi's case when it came to his business hours.

"That idiot needs to learn to take things at a slow pace," Mao said as she turned the corner.

Mao walked past several co-workers and would give them a slight wave or a nod of the head in acknowledgment; but her main objective was Itachi. Mao had made it to the large doors that belonged to Itachi and was about to open the door when she saw the knob turn on its own.

Mao stepped back far enough that when the door opened; she wouldn't be in the way.

"Now remember Itachi, those papers need to be signed as soon as possible."

Mao stiffened when she heard that voice; knowing immediately who it was that was coming out from Itachi's office.

Uchiha Satoshi

The CEO of the Uchiha Corporation; the man who started it all, and the grandfather of Itachi.

Ever since Mao first saw this man she felt a slight chill in her spine; and that still happens. Mao has only ever been in contact with him only a few times and that was when Itachi was present. She hated it, and she knew that she would never want to be in the same room with him, let alone by herself.

When Satoshi stepped out of Itachi's office he noticed Mao's presence and immediately looked at her with his stoic face and cold eyes. Mao was frozen in her place; she had no idea whether she should say anything or just stand there and have him make the first move.

"…G-Good afternoon Uchiha-sama," Mao said giving Satoshi a bow.

Satoshi watched as Mao bowed to him and just scoffed. He didn't say one word to her; instead he just walked past her and left her where she stood.

Once Mao could no longer feel his lingering presence she stood up and took in a breath of relief. Mao then went over to the door and carefully opened the door, hoping that she wouldn't come across something that wasn't her place to intrude on.

"Hey Uchiha, are you busy?"

Mao poked her head into Itachi's office to find him at his desk typing away at his computer. Once Mao knew that the coast was clear she fully entered his office with the files still in hand. Itachi's office was pretty big; it had to take about twenty steps to get from the doors to his desk.

Mao could tell that Itachi was too busy focused on his computer that he wouldn't notice if an asteroid came through his window. She could see the dark circles that surrounded Itachi's eyes due to his lack of sleep; this was exactly the kind of thing Mao needed to prevent.

"Hey Uchiha, did you not hear me?"

Itachi's eyes were still glues to his computer; his complete focus on his work.

Mao growled; her patience running thin, "…Itachi!"

Before Itachi could life his head, Mao was already at his desk; slapping the files on his head.

"Idiot! Pay attention when someone is talking to you! Do you not realize how rude you're being!?"

Itachi felt the manila folders hit his head, but because they weren't heavy they barely hurt him; Mao was doing it to mainly annoy him.

"M-Mao-san?"

Mao kept hitting the files on his head, not caring if he was paying attention or not. Itachi was actually humored by the display Mao was giving off, but he was slightly confused as well.

Mao's movements became slower when she saw Itachi giving her his full attention, and when she saw him staring at her she blushed and her eye twitched before taking the files and shoving them into his face.

"Pay better attention Uchiha, seriously," Mao said.

Itachi took the files that were flown at his face and stared at them, "…Ah I see you got the files that I needed."

Mao sighed, _'Did he seriously not care that I just attacked him with his own work?'_

Mao watched as Itachi opened up the files and began scanning them through.

"…No matter how much you work you always seem to be in a peaceful mood," Mao said.

Itachi looked up and gave Mao a confused look, "Mao-san?"

Mao shifted her eyes, "N-Nothing…but I'm curious…why was your grandfather in here? He usually has you going to his own office."

"Oh…well grandfather sent me some important documents that he didn't want anyone else to handle."

"Oh? What kind of documents?"

For a split second, Mao thought that Itachi flinched, but that might have just been her imagination.

"…My divorce papers."

Mao's eyes widened a bit and then lowered her head, "I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't, I mean I didn't…"

Itachi put his hand up in protest, "Mao-san it's alright, you were just curious."

Mao lowered her head more, "…It's been five years hasn't it?"

Itachi nodded his head, "Yes…but I've never had the heart to sign the papers…Yuuka-chan has been begging me to sign them ever since she signed them herself."

Mao flinched, "…Why would you call her Yuuka-chan when she's been nothing but cruel to you?"

Itachi's eyebrows rose in surprise by Mao's statement, "Mao-san…"

Mao then realized what she said and blushed in embarrassment, "Oh my…S-Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude…"

Itachi looked down at the divorce papers that were on his desk, "…You and Yuuka…you two were good friends right?"

Mao snapped out of her slump, "Y-Yes we were."

"Were?"

Mao gave him a small smile, "I haven't spoken to Yuuka in years; I just felt like…I was betrayed."

Itachi tilted his head, "Betrayed?"

Mao chuckled, "It's nothing..." Mao than began to head back towards the door, "I better get back to work."

Mao had her hand on the doorknob when she turned her head, "…But if it were me, I'd never divorce you for the reason she did."

Mao opened the door and closed it, leaving Itachi in a surprised state. Itachi blinked and he could have sworn that his cheeks were feeling a bit red, but that feeling went away when his eyes caught the papers that were in front of him. He could see Yuuka's handwritten name on the papers and he then found the blank lines that were there for him to sign.

Ever since Satoshi found out about his grandsons soon-to-be divorce he immediately wanted Itachi to divorce Yuuka and marry someone of more 'value'. But for some reason whenever Itachi would get his pen point on the papers, he could never sign them. He felt like he had an obligation to still be married to Yuuka…he didn't know if it was because it would be best for the family or if deep down he was still in love with her.

But as of right now; from what the papers showed; he and Yuuka were still married, and Itachi was the only one who could either end it or keep it going.

~X~

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, who was sitting on his couch with an irritated look on his face.

"…You want to tell me why you're looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked, tired of his best friend's annoying smirk.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm guessing that you and Sakura-san had a little bit of fun ne?"

Sasuke stiffened, trying to control his blush from appearing on his face, "…What makes you think that?"

Naruto then gave Sasuke a perverted smirk, "Nice hickey."

Sasuke stiffened more, immediately taking his hands and wrapping them around his own neck.

Naruto laughed, "Wow, usually it's the girls who have the hickeys; I'd never think Sakura-san was the type to dominate; what are you, the woman in the relationship?"

Naruto kept laughing as Sasuke stood before him with a dark aura emitting from his body that Naruto could sense. Naruto stopped laughing when he saw Sasuke's form hovering over his, which made Naruto give off a nervous chuckle.

"You want to say that again?" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar.

Naruto raised both his hands in defense, "N-No…it's nothing."

Sasuke released Naruto from his grasp and sat back down on his couch again, letting out a groan, "We didn't go all the way if that's what you're implying."

Naruto blinked, "What, did you get interrupted or something?"

"No, I just didn't have protection on me," Sasuke said, which was half true; Sasuke still kept the whole Sai situation a secret, even from Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and scrunched his face, "When it comes to you and sex, you really don't want kids do you?"

Sasuke sighed, "You know why it's complicated right now; I just can't risk it; bringing a child into the world while Sakura and I are on the run…I couldn't live with myself, I want a child when I don't have to worry about being put into jail or having Sakura and I separated."

Naruto sighed, "I understand, but still, having a family is something that I know you need."

Sasuke turned his head. It's something that he has wanted since his parents passed away, but he wants to be happy about it, not upset or unprepared…and Karin and his grandfather were not making that easy.

And right on cue, the door to Sasuke's home opened softly to a tired Karin coming home after a long day's work.

"I'm home," Karin said as she slipped her shoes off.

Naruto could immediately feel the tension that was brewing in the house. One reason was because Karin never really liked Naruto, he didn't know why, but Naruto had a feeling it was because at Sasuke and Karin's wedding, he got extremely drunk and spilled red wine all over Karin's wedding dress, but that was years ago, but apparently Karin had never forgiven him, and the second reason was because Karin and Sasuke were in this awkward fight that no one wanted to be a part of.

"…Welcome home," Sasuke said, not even caring to look at Karin.

"H-Hey Karin-san," Naruto said nervously; afraid that Karin would literally kick him out of the house.

Karin saw Naruto and sighed, "…Yes, hello Naruto."

Karin then grabbed her attention onto her husband, whom kept his attention elsewhere. Karin sighed to herself before going into the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke kept silent as they both heard rustling around in the kitchen.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke whom just acted as if Karin was not even in the house.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm making dinner, do you want anything?"

Sasuke looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past nine p.m.

"No, I've already eaten."

Karin closed the refrigerator and walked into the living room, "Well I still have some of that left…over…"

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked over at Karin, whom had a surprised look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun…what is that on your neck?"

Sasuke and Naruto's eye both widened.

_'Shit!'_ Sasuke thought, "…I-It's nothing Karin-chan, just a bite."

Naruto smacked his own forehead with his hand, _'Sasuke you idiot, don't tell her that!'_

"A bite?" Karin said, not fully convinced.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for help, but Naruto didn't notice due to his hand still covering the majority of his face.

"Yes a bite, as I walked into work today, something bit me on the neck…some kind of bug probably."

Karin kept staring at Sasuke, her glare quite obvious to Sasuke, while Naruto just prayed that Karin wouldn't realize that it was a hickey.

Sasuke kept his face as stoic as possible, _'Come one….come one.'_

Karin's eyelids lowered, "…Whatever, I don't have the time to check what kind of bug bit you, I've had a long day and I just want to eat then go to bed."

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Karin made her way back towards the kitchen, once she was gone, both Naruto and Sasuke let out sighs of relief.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" Naruto whispered harshly at Sasuke.

"It was the only thing I could think of, it didn't help that you were slapping your forehead," Sasuke whispered harshly back.

The two kept bickering back and forth until Karin walked back in with a plate in hand, "Seeing as how you two are busy having hissy fits, I'm just going to eat in my room."

Karin took her plate and went up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know how much more I can take; I feel like I've been slipping lately."

"No duh, this is the first time you've gotten a hickey huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes; that statement was not really true; he's gotten hickey's from Sakura before…just not on his neck.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the subject.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Not really…but you never did say if you wanted to take up my proposal."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What proposal?"

"You know the one where you and Sakura-san are allowed to use my place for a night."

Sasuke had completely forgotten Naruto's proposition, he's just been so busy and distracted that he completely forgot about it.

"…I don't know Sakura and I are going to be together in over a week…I think we can wait to have a night alone together."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself, but I better not catch you going behind my back and me coming home to you two making sweet love."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "You're…an idiot."

Naruto chuckled, "But that's why we work so well together as friends."

Sasuke sighed, "Sometimes I wonder."

The two friends spent the rest of the night watching television and hanging out like they were back in college again, because they both knew that once Sasuke and Sakura eloped; their time together wouldn't be the same, and their friendship would be put on hold.

~X~

"Okay Kaoru-chan, you ready for bed?" Sakura said as she patted a spot on her bed that the kitten could lay on.

Kaoru was still not used to Sakura's room, seeing as how Kaoru had spent most of her time with Sasuke and his study room.

Sakura sighed, "Come here you."

Sakura picked up the small kitten off the floor and placed her gently onto her bed, gently stroking her back to make her feel comfortable.

Kaoru was used to Sakura so she had no problem with her touching her; Kaoru was just not used to her new environment. Sakura carefully got into bed, placing Kaoru right onto her pillow. The little kitten used her paws to feel the pillows softness and immediately curled herself up into a ball. Sakura giggled as she laid her head next to Kaoru's curled up form. Sakura then outstretched her arm and pulled on the lamps cord to turn the lights off in her room.

"Good night Kaoru-chan," Sakura said as she pet the sleeping kitten on the head before going to sleep herself.

~X~

_Sakura was walking down a long hallway; the walls painted in white with no windows in sight. Sakura kept walking down the hallway noticing that there was no corner to turn or no end in sight. _

_ "Hello? Is anyone here?" Sakura called out._

_ But there was no response. _

_ Sakura kept walking, hoping that there would be an end to this long tunnel of a hallway. Sakura kept looking around to find any sort of life, anything that could be considered out of the ordinary instead of this dreary, boring place. _

_ That's when Sakura stopped her movements and decided to lean against the wall because clearly there was no way that she was getting out of this constant trail._

_ "Maybe there is a door somewhere and I'm just not seeing it," Sakura said as she ran her hands on the walls._

_ But sadly there was no secret door of any kind. _

_ Sakura groaned as she kicked the floor with the tip of her foot._

_ "Sounds like you could use some company," a voice said._

_ Sakura turned her head and gasped at who she found standing a few feet away from her._

_ "D…Dad?"_

_ An older male with hair that resembled the petals of a cherry blossom stood in front of his daughter with a smile on his face. _

_ Haruno Kizashi_

_ "Why are you looking so sad my cherry blossom?" Kizashi asked._

_ Sakura remained surprised to see her father standing before her._

_ "D-Dad…is it really you?" Sakura said walking towards her father._

_ Kizashi laughed, "Of course it's me, who else would it be?"_

_ Sakura immediately knew that when she saw her father, she knew that she was dreaming. But for some reason when she saw her father; tears began to stream down her face. _

_ Kizashi noticed this and immediately flailed his hands in front of his face, "S-Sakura-chan, why are you crying!? Did I do something to upset you!?"_

_ Sakura used her forearm to wipe the tears away, and when she saw her dad get all nervous and distraught over her crying, she couldn't help but smile and laugh._

_ "N-No, I'm just glad that I get to see you."_

_ Kizashi stopped his flailing and just watched as his daughter giggled at his antics. Watching her made him smile._

_ "I'm glad to see you as well my little cherry blossom."_

_ Sakura then ran into her father's embrace, even though it was a dream, if felt so real. _

_ "I-I've missed you so much dad!" Sakura said as tears began falling down her face once more._

_ Kizashi chuckled, "I've missed you too…I've seen that your mother is doing well."_

_ Sakura looked up at her father, "Y-Yeah she has been."_

_ Kizashi then placed his hand on Sakura's head, "And I see that you're doing alright."_

_ Sakura nodded while a small smile was on her face as she placed her forehead against his chest._

_ "…I also see that you're dating someone as well."_

_ Sakura's eyes widened before she stepped back, "Th-This is my dream, so how could you possibly know that?"_

_ Kizashi chuckled, "Sakura-chan, this isn't exactly a dream, more like…a visit."_

_ Sakura tilted her head, "A visit?"_

_ "Of course, I only get a few every so often, and the last one I was at was with your mother, so I decided to come visit you this time."_

_ Sakura was dumbfounded. She never really believed in supernatural things so for her father to come into one of her dreams made Sakura become a little less skeptical. _

_ "S-So this is real?"_

_ Kizashi chuckled, "Only if you believe it is, but to me it is real."_

_ Sakura looked at her father as he smiled at her._

_ "S-So you know…about me and Sasuke?"_

_ Kizashi sighed, "Yes I do…but even though I hate the fact that you're lying to everyone about it I can tell that you two really love each other."_

_ Sakura lowered her head, "A-Are you disappointed?"_

_ Kizashi blinked, "I could never be disappointed in you for loving someone Sakura-chan…but I am worried."_

_ Sakura kept her head down, "…"_

_ "Sakura-chan, I need to know that you'll be alright; this is a very serious situation that you're in and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_ "…I know dad."_

_ Kizashi then placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "So promise me that you and Sasuke will live happily together, and that no matter what anyone says you believe in what you think is right."_

_ Sakura's eyes widened a bit; she was not expecting her father to be okay with the relationship she was having with Sasuke. _

_ "Promise me Sakura."_

_ Sakura could only stare at her father is awe, "…I promise."_

_ Sakura then gave her father a smile; one that he hasn't seen in a long time. Kizashi then bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead while Sakura's eyes were closed._

_ "I am always here for you Sakura-chan."_

_ When Sakura opened her eyes her father had disappeared, and before she could call out to him, a white light engulfed her…_

_~X~_

Sakura had awoken to her alarm going off. She looked at her digital clock.

6:34 A.M.

Sakura groaned as she turned her body so that she could reach far enough to turn the alarm off. Immediately when she turned her alarm off she noticed that the presence of her new pet was the same as where she had left her.

"Kaoru-chan," Sakura giggled as she watched the kitten sleeping.

Sakura carefully stroked the small creature as to not wake her before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Sakura closed her bathroom door before going over towards the shower and turning it on. Sakura removed her clothes and then put her hand under the shower head to see if the temperature was just right. Once Sakura was satisfied she stepped into the shower and stood under the warm water; basking in how peaceful it was.

_"I am always here for you Sakura-chan."_

Her father's words kept repeating in her head; she still didn't know if what she had was a dream or an actual supernatural visitation with her father; either way she was happy to know that whether it was real or not, her father was happy.

And maybe that was the sign for Sakura to know that her and Sasuke will be alright as well.

~X~

** I am so sorry that it took me this long to update, but there has just been so much going on! There was work, getting ready for school, AnimeIowa, my birthday, and my vacation! I just didn't have the time to update as soon as I wanted.**

** Also if you all are wondering why I didn't have Madara become Itachi and Sasuke's grandfather it is because I didn't want him to be. Madara, to me, seems more like the great uncle or something, and I wanted another OC so now I can shape Satoshi anyway I want! Muahaha! So please do not complain about Madara not being the grandfather. Anyways I hope you all have had a wonderful summer and I hope the school year for you all is a wonderful one! Please Review!**


	12. Nothing But Heartbreak

**I-I'm so happy that you all like this story so much! It really means a lot to me when you guys post comments like you all do; it keeps me working harder to make the next chapter a wonderful one. So thank you all so much for the kind words you all have to say, especially when you guys tell me what parts you like and your reactions to them. I will continue working hard for you all! Enjoy!**

Sasuke was quietly sitting in his study room at his home; his reading glasses on and a book in his hand. He made sure that the door to his study was closed and locked. Unless there was someone dying, he did not want to be disturbed. He began reading from where he left off.

_Alice's screams echoed as she tumbled head over heels down the enormous, dark hole. Her hands reached out, searching for something to stop her fall, and she realized that the walls around her were lined with odd things…things you would never expect to find in a rabbit hole. Hanging on the dirt walls were crooked paintings, ancient maps, cracked mirrors, demonic masks, and bookshelves crowded with bizarre paraphernalia._

_She grabbed the first thing her hand touched and found herself holding an empty jam jar. Frustrated and terrified, she let that go and grabbed for something else-a crystal ball. Growing frantic, she scrabbled through object after peculiar object, finding herself holding books, more jam jars, a badger claw, a monkey's hand, and finally a human skull. With another shriek, she flung this last terrible thing away from her and kept falling, down and down, still falling._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours, Alice landed on a hard wooden floor, smacking her head as she hit the ground._

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke's thoughts of Wonderland had suddenly disappeared when he heard banging on his study door; like someone was trying to reach him before they were about to be murdered. Sasuke groaned; who on earth would be bothering him while he was trying to read? Sasuke folded the corner of the page he was on before closing the book in his hands and placing it on the coffee table. He then got up off of his couch and made his way towards the door, the banging still commencing.

"Sasuke! Are you in there?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened once he knew who that voice belonged to. Sasuke quickly unlocked the door and opened it to find his older brother standing before him, his breath harsh and his clothes all wrinkled.

"I-Itachi?"

Sasuke was surprised that his brother was even here; especially since he hadn't spoken with him since the argument that they had.

"I'm glad your home Sasuke…I need to speak to you about something," Itachi said as he entered Sasuke's study room.

Sasuke gently closed the door before turning to his brother who was slowly pacing back and forth across the room. Sasuke was surprised by his brother's behavior; usually Itachi was the calm, collected brother who never seemed to be stressed out over anything.

"Itachi; is something wrong?"

Itachi then stopped his pacing when he heard his brother's voice and quickly looked up at him.

"Sasuke, I know that I shouldn't be bothering you while you're home, but you're the only one who I can talk to about the situation."

Sasuke was taken aback by his brother's request, and was even more surprised that Itachi was acting like the argument that they had didn't happen. But he could tell from his brother's behavior and appearance that this was serious and that Sasuke needed to respect his brother and help him in whatever he needed help with.

Sasuke motioned for Itachi to sit on the couch, which he complied. Itachi seemed to relax more when he sat down.

"What's going on? Are you having problems at work?" Sasuke asked, thinking that his grandfather probably had something to do with it.

Itachi shook his head, "No, it's nothing like that; it's…it's Yuuka."

Sasuke was kind of startled when he heard the name of his brother's ex-wife. It had been years since they separated and for Sasuke, that was the last time he heard about her.

"…Did something happen?"

Itachi sighed, "…She contacted me Sasuke…she called my work yesterday and asked if she could speak with me privately."

"Is that why you're freaking out?"

Itachi ran a hand through his hair, "I haven't spoken to Yuuka in months, but that was because she wanted me to sign the divorce papers, but other than that it's been years since we actually had a real talk…I haven't slept since she called."

Sasuke then grabbed his computer chair and wheeled it near the couch, and sat in it, "Well is it because you're nervous?"

Itachi slightly nodded his head, "A little…but I'm just wondering what it is going to be that she wants to speak to me about."

Sasuke sighed, "Well I don't know what I can tell you Itachi, I mean, I haven't been in this kind of situation before."

Itachi clamped his hands together, "I know, but I needed to tell someone, and you're the only one who I can talk to about this."

Sasuke watched as his brother was having a mental battle with himself. After all of the shit that he said to Itachi; Sasuke couldn't believe that his own brother would be coming to him in such a distressed state.

"Listen Itachi; I may not be in your situation, but I will tell you this. No matter what Yuuka says to you, you just need to remember that you're a good person, and that nothing she says to you should bring you down…okay?"

Itachi looked up at his brother and saw the serious look in his eyes. Itachi smirked, thankful that his brother was here to listen to him.

"Thank you Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded his head as he watched his brother get up from the couch. Sasuke didn't know if he should apologies to Itachi about their previous argument or just keep his mouth shut and hope that Itachi had forgotten all about it.

"No problem…and if you need to talk again, don't hesitate to contact me."

Itachi nodded his head before he opened the door once more. Itachi was about to leave, but stopped; his back facing Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke; even though you aren't ready to start a family…I know that you will make a great father someday."

Sasuke let out a slight gasp; not expecting Itachi to say anything like that. But before Sasuke could get his brother's attention; Itachi had already left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Sasuke back alone in his study.

Sasuke felt like he needed to say something to his brother; to apologize about what he said the last time Itachi had visited…but Sasuke just stood there in silence. His legs would not budge even though his mind was telling him to move. It didn't matter though because Sasuke had heard another door shut, meaning that his brother had already left his house. Sasuke sighed before running his hand through his hair and knew that before he and Sakura left; he would need to have lunch with his older brother.

~X~

"Have you noticed that Sakura has been acting really weird lately?" Ino said as she and Hinata were having tea together.

Hinata held her tea cup in her hands, "A little…but Sakura-chan probably has a lot on her mind."

Ino groaned as she rested her head onto the small table, "I know that finals are coming out, but Sakura always had time to hang with us, it just seems like recently her head has been somewhere else."

"Well you can't forget that the whole thing with Sai-san has recently distracted her," Hinata said before she took a sip from her tea.

Ino sighed, "Sakura should feel happy that a guy is interested in her, especially with Sai-kun as her potential boyfriend."

Hinata fidgeted. "I don't know Ino-chan, Sakura seemed pretty shaken up when Sai-san gave her those flowers."

Ino straightened herself out, "Yeah true, even when he stuck another bouquet of flowers in her locker she turned them down."

"D-Do you think Sakura-chan likes someone else?"

Ino almost laughed, "Yeah right! I'm sure if Sakura liked someone else she would have told us, or at least made it obvious."

Hinata gave Ino a worried look; obviously thinking that Ino wasn't as observant as she was.

"Anyways, I think it's about time we get to the bottom of Sakura's weird behavior," Ino said, with a smirk on her face.

Hinata looked down into her tea cup, "A-Are you sure that's wise Ino-chan? I mean, we shouldn't really pry into Sakura-chan's personal life."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "Don't be so soft Hinata; if Sakura does have a man on her mind, I want to know who it is; who knows; we might be able to help her get a date with him."

Hinata still wasn't sure if Ino's plan was okay to do, but Hinata, deep down, was quite curious about Sakura's behavior.

"…F-Fine…but we shouldn't go too far on doing it to the point that she gets angry with us."

Ino smirked, "Of course; this will be a simple mission that even Sakura won't be suspicious about."

Ino then raised her cup, "Sakura is our friend, so we need to do everything in our power to make sure she's happy."

Hinata gave Ino a small, yet nervous, smile and raised her cup as well, "For Sakura-chan."

Ino clanked her cup with Hinata's before the two took a drink, vowing that they would get to the bottom of Sakura's strange behavior.

~X~

"Sakura-chan! Time for lunch!" Mebuki called out from the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura was in her room when her mother called. She was too busy playing with Kaoru that she almost didn't notice her mother's call. Sakura smiled at the small kitten that was playing with a ball of yarn.

Sakura giggled, "You play with that, while I get something to eat."

Kaoru was too busy playing with the yarn to even notice Sakura's leaving presence. It was a good thing that her mother loved cats or else Kaoru would have had to stay with Sasuke for the time being.

Sakura made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw her mother place two plates onto the table.

"I thought you'd never come down Sakura-chan," Mebuki said as she watched Sakura sit at the table.

"Sorry, I was too busy playing with Kaoru-chan."

Mebuki smiled, "It was so nice of Ino-chan to give you that sweet little kitten."

Sakura smiled up at her mother, knowing that she was telling her mother another lie, "Yeah, thank goodness."

Mebuki kept that smile on her face as she brought the bowls of food over onto the table.

"You know Sakura-chan; your birthday is in about a week so I was thinking that you and I can go do some shopping."

Sakura was about to take some food when she was stopped by her mother's statement. It was weird; she would soon be turning eighteen and that day will also be the day that she and Sasuke start their new life together.

"…It's going to be weird," Sakura said.

Mebuki giggled, "You'll finally be eighteen, and I'd say it's weird for me too."

Sakura gave her mother a small smile, knowing that the two of them were thinking differently by what Sakura said.

"…Do you think it would have been weird for dad?"

Mebuki looked at her daughter with a small, yet sad smile, "I'm sure he would be, but only because you're his little girl, and now that you're turning eighteen you're not so 'little' anymore."

Sakura chuckled, "I can imagine dad telling me to stop growing up and to stay a kid forever."

Mebuki smiled at that thought, "Your father always was protective of you."

Sakura smiled at the thought, remembering all of the times her father did protect her; even small little things that no one would seem to care about; he made sure Sakura was always safe.

"…Well I am his daughter after all."

Both Sakura and Mebuki spent the rest of their meal in silence; their minds both filled with emotions that they tried to keep away for many years. Sakura's mind kept telling her about last night; when her father visited her in her dreams. Sakura didn't know if she should ask her mother about it or not. When Sakura looked at her mother's face; she could tell that her mother's thoughts were completely on her father, so Sakura didn't know if telling her would make her happy or just more upset.

"…I've been meaning to tell you something Sakura," Mebuki said.

Sakura managed to escape her thoughts after her mother had spoken.

"What is it mom?"

Mebuki gave her daughter a small smile, "Did I ever tell you the story about how your father and I met?"

Sakura blinked and raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "N-No, never."

Mebuki chuckled at herself, "…I guess you could call us the Romeo and Juliet of our generation."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

Mebuki nodded, "Yep; his family wanted to have nothing to do with me, and my family also wanted to have nothing to do with me."

Sakura's breath hitched, "W-What do you mean?"

Mebuki smirked, "…When I was your age…I was a Yankee."

Sakura's eyes widened, "A Yankee!?"

Mebuki nodded, "Yep, I became one when I was thirteen and stopped when I was nineteen."

"S-So was dad in a gang too?"

"No, when he was in high school, he was the quiet, book nerd."

"But dad was such a jokester; I'm surprised he was the quiet type."

Mebuki shrugged, "That's why it took me so long to know who he was; while he was in a library with a book in his hand, I was the girl who would go out and cause trouble."

Sakura kept quiet as she imagined her parents the way her mother was describing them.

"So how was it that you finally noticed dad?"

Mebuki laughed, "More like he noticed me! I mean after I beat the crap out of him and took his money!"

Sakura gasped, "Y-You first met dad because you beat him up!?"

Mebuki waved her hands in defense, "It's not like I had a choice, your father bumped into me on the streets; he wasn't paying attention because he had a damn book in his hands so I decided to take his money."

Sakura's eye twitched, "Yeah right; you had the choice to just walk away."

Mebuki smirked, "Well without that encounter; you wouldn't have been born."

Sakura averted her eyes, "Whatever."

Mebuki continued to smirk as she went back to her story, "Anyways; after I stole your father's money we managed to keep bumping into each other in the most random places."

"Like how random?" Sakura asked.

"Like at a coffee shop or in a store; at first I thought it was a coincidence, but after I noticed that he kept appearing in all of the places that I was at; I knew I had to say something..."

~X~

"_Okay you little piece of shit! Why the hell do you keep following me!?" An eighteen year old Mebuki said as she grabbed a young Kizashi by his shirt collar._

_Kizashi had a small blush on his cheeks while he averted his eyes, "…"_

_Mebuki growled; if there was one thing she hated more than stalkers, it had to be being ignored, "Answer me!"_

_Mebuki began shaking Kizashi by his collar, knowing that this would get his attention. _

"_You better answer me or I'm going to shake you harder so that your neck breaks!"_

_And it seemed that every moment Kizashi kept quiet, the harder Mebuki would shake him._

"_O-Okay! J-Just please stop shaking me!" Kizashi cried out, tired of being shaken._

_ Once Mebuki heard his request, she stopped shaking him, but kept her hands remaining on his collar._

_ "So are you going to explain why you keep following me like a creepy stalker?" Mebuki said._

_ Kizashi looked up at Mebuki, but kept his eyes still averted, "…I-I'm not trying to be a stalker…I'm just trying…to meet you."_

_ Mebuki lowered her eyes and puckered out her lips, "What do you mean you're trying to meet me?"_

_ Kizashi sighed, "You probably don't remember me, but a few weeks ago you beat me up and stole my money."_

_ Mebuki's eye twitched, "I remember you stupid; who could ever forget that hair of yours."_

_ Mebuki stared at Kizashi's hair. It was odd for a male to have it, but it made him unique. With his hair being a dull-pink color, and it being shaped like that of the petals of a Sakura blossom, who in their right mind could ever forget hair like that?_

_ "Th-Then you know about our encounter," Kizashi said, beaming Mebuki a smile._

_ Mebuki glared at Kizashi due to his annoying smile and released him from her grip; why would anyone be happy about running into a Yankee? Especially one that beat you up and took your money._

_ "Look, if you want your money back then you're too late; I already spent it."_

_ Kizashi shook his head, "No, that's not why I wanted to come find you."_

_ Mebuki raised an eyebrow in confusion, "So what? You want to beat me up for revenge or something?"_

_ "Of course not…the reason I want to meet you is…because you're trapped"_

_ Mebuki's eyes widened a bit, "…"_

_ "At first, I did hate you because you beat me up and stole my money, but after I saw you, after I first looked into those eyes of yours, I could tell that you were…hurting."_

_ Mebuki flinched; she couldn't believe that this guy was talking down on her. Mebuki clenched her teeth before grabbing Kizashi by the collar again and brining him up to her face._

_ "Listen asshole, I don't know who you are, but don't talk down on me like I'm a child! Just because I'm not like you doesn't mean I'm 'hurting'! Do you understand!?"_

_ Kizashi kept silent before Mebuki shoved him away from her, with a glare evident on her face. She watched him fall to the ground before leaving him there in a confused state. Mebuki didn't look back as she left; her hands clenched into tight fists. As Mebuki continued down a street she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach…why couldn't she hit him? If it were any other person she would have had no problems punching them in the nose so why…why was it that she couldn't hit him?_

~X~

"So what happened after that?" Sakura asked.

Mebuki chuckled, "After that day my mind kept telling me what he meant when he said that I was hurting. It annoyed me till no end and for some reason, his smile and his words made me angrier. It was a week without him showing up everywhere that I realized that I needed to know what he was talking about. It was a weird thing for me to do, especially since I never cared what other people thought about me, but my encounter with your father made a drastic turn."

~X~

_Mebuki was outside of the gates of the high school that both she and Kizashi attended (__**Mebuki was supposed to be attending class, but since she was a Yankee she never went to her classes and instead would skip them)**__ waiting for Kizashi to come out. _

_ 'I can't believe that this guy actually goes to my school; I mean we're both in the same grade so I'm surprised that I didn't even know who he was until I ran into an old yearbook,' Mebuki thought, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from passerby's. _

_ 'Haruno Kizashi…his hair is like that of a cherry blossom and Haruno means spring field...it's kind of weird.'_

_ School was just letting out so there were many students walking out of the gate and most of those students were seeing Mebuki and were surprised that she was actually on school grounds. Mebuki was too busy focusing on Kizashi than to glare at the students who would whisper and stare at her; she didn't care, they weren't even a waste of her time. _

_ "Oh my God, isn't that Tatsumiya Mebuki?"_

_ "Yeah, I heard she is part of some gang now."_

_ "I heard that she punched a teacher in the face so hard, that they had to reconstruct the man's face."_

_ "So that's why she isn't in school?"_

_ "What the hell is she doing here anyways? Shouldn't she be in prison?"_

_ Mebuki couldn't help but roll her eyes; pointless rumors were being spread about her, and if she could, she would tell them off, but she had more important matters to attend to._

_ The minutes felt like hours and with each passing minutes, Mebuki was getting more irritated. It had been almost twenty minutes and there was still no sign of Kizashi._

_ "Where the hell could that little ass be?" Mebuki said to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot._

_ The minutes kept passing and Mebuki was get__ting more agitated. Her patience was running thin, not only because of the no-show Kizashi, but also because of the constant stares she was getting. _

_ "What's the point of her being here?"_

_ "Maybe she's waiting for someone."_

_ "Who in their right mind would want to be seen with her?"_

_ "Do her own parents even like her?"_

_ That last comment made Mebuki flinch. It was true that her parents were sick of her attitude and choices, but it was because of whom they were that made Mebuki despise her parents and rebel against them._

_ Her father was nothing but a constant worker; his only true love in life was his job. He would never be home and all he really cared about was money. Her mother on the other hand cared about image. She never wanted shame to be brought upon the family and it was because of that that Mebuki's mother constantly showed distaste towards Mebuki. Whenever people asked if she had any children, her only reply would be that she had none. Mebuki never had the love and support that a reall family would give her, and that's when she decided to become a Yankee, where in that lifestyle, you could be free and have no one hold you back._

_ "Mebuki-san?"_

_ Mebuki's thoughts were interrupted when she found that wild hair standing a few feet away from her. Kizashi had just gotten past the gate when he noticed Mebuki standing there. One hand was holding a book while the other was holding his school bag._

_ "H-How did you know my name!?"_

_ Kizashi blinked, "We're in the same class, remember?"_

_ Mebuki sighed, "…O-Oh yeah…right."_

_ Kizashi smirked at Mebuki's reaction, "So what are you doing here? Last time I heard, you stopped attending classes."_

_ Mebuki's eye twitched, "I'm a Yankee; I don't need to-Wait a minute! I'm not here to explain myself; I'm here to talk to you about something!"_

_ Kizashi tilted his head, "What about?"_

_ Mebuki froze in place; the way this guy was reacting towards her was unusual. Usually when she would talk to people they would either run away or be scared, but this guy was talking to her like it was no big deal._

_ Kizashi then chuckled, "You know it's pretty cold out…why don't we take a walk?"_

_ Mebuki was taken aback by his request, but truth be told, she did hate having to stand around in the chilly air. _

_ "F-Fine," Mebuki answered as she followed Kizashi down the street._

_ "So Mebuki-san, why is it that you came all this way to see me?"_

_ Mebuki blushed, "I-It's not like I came here because I needed to see you or anything! I just want answers!"_

_ Kizashi smiled, "Well go ahead and ask me anything."_

_ Mebuki averted her eyes, 'Why is he making me feel weird?'_

_ "Mebuki-san?"_

_ Mebuki shook her head, "I came to ask you about what you said to me a week ago, about me hurting…what did you mean?"_

_ Kizashi looked forward and gave a small smile, "Well…I can tell that whenever I see you, I know that you're a very sad person."_

_ Mebuki flinched._

_ "You act so tough and violent that I feel like that's a way for you to escape just how sad and miserable you are."_

_ Mebuki stared at Kizashi in disbelief, they barely knew each other and already he was stating the truth and that Mebuki kept hidden away._

_ "But I also know that deep down, you're a caring person and that you want to be happy; you just don't know where to start."_

_ Mebuki couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. She has never told anyone about anything that goes on inside her head, and yet this boy has already found out so much by just bumping into her._

_ "Mebuki-san…let me be that person."_

_ Mebuki stopped in her tracks, "W-What?"_

_ Kizashi stood before her, "Let me be the person that makes you happy…let me be your starting line."_

_ Mebuki's eyes widened._

_ Kizashi then lowered his face closer to Mebuki's; his face in a serious tone, while Mebuki stood frozen, trying to comprehend what he was doing._

_ Kizashi's lips were inches away from Mebuki's before she realized what was happening and shoved him away from her. Kizashi was pushed away softly, yet hard enough to get him back a few feet. Kizashi looked at Mebuki and saw that her cheeks were covered in a blush._

_ "…I…I have to go," Mebuki said as she turned around._

_ Mebuki was about to leave before Kizashi gently grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop._

_ "Mebuki-san…tomorrow, I want you to meet me at the park near the school…I want to show you something," Kizashi said as he released Mebuki's wrist, "…Promise me you'll show up."_

_ Mebuki had her back still facing him, "…"_

_ Mebuki then ran away from Kizashi, not looking back._

_ "Tomorrow at noon! I'll be waiting near the big cherry blossom tree!"_

_ Mebuki heard his words as she ran faster and further away from him._

~X~

"So what did you do?" Sakura asked as she took another bite of her food.

"I did what I had to; I showed up at noon and met him there."

~X~

_ Mebuki leaned against the withering cherry blossom tree. Due to the weather being so cold, all of the plant life was slowly withering away until spring would come to revive them. Mebuki was waiting nervously for Kizashi to show; she had no idea why it was so easy for this guy to get inside her head and tug at her heart, and she was also curious as to why someone like him is trying so hard to get her attention…the real attention that she had always wanted._

_ "Mebuki-san!"_

_ Mebuki looked over and found Kizashi running towards her like the happy-go-lucky idiot that he was. But every step that Kizashi took, the more nervous Mebuki kept feeling. She could tell by the look on his face that he was happy that she showed up and that he was also quite excited as well. _

_ "I'm glad you showed up Mebuki-san," Kizashi said as he reached the tree._

_ Mebuki blushed and averted her eyes, "Whatever, it's not like I have anything better to do anyways."_

_ Kizashi smiled while Mebuki noticed that Kizashi had his hands clamped together the entire time. _

_ "What's with your hands? Are you holding something?" Mebuki asked as she brought her face closer to Kizashi's hands._

_ Kizashi nodded as he pulled his hands away from the prying Mebuki's face, "Indeed I do, but I want this to be a surprise."_

_ Mebuki raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "A surprise?"_

_ Kizashi nodded his head, "So close your eyes."_

_ Mebuki wanted to smack him upside the head for having him request something stupid like that, but when she saw how excited he was, she just decided to humor him._

_ "Fine, I'm closing my eyes," Mebuki said as she slowly closed them._

_ It was probably five seconds later before she heard Kizashi tell her that it was okay for her to open her eyes, which she complied. Mebuki immediately went to Kizashi's now opened hands and saw that he was holding a cherry blossom._

_ "Hm? A Sakura?" Mebuki asked, confused._

_ Kizashi nodded, "Yeah, I found it earlier this week; I'm surprised that it's even around since it's so cold out…this must be the only surviving one."_

_ "It's not like it's the last of its species, there are going to be thousands more when spring comes," Mebuki said._

_ "But don't you think it's rare for a single cherry blossom to be out in this weather; and look at it, the color of it is so bright, like it's already ready for spring."_

_ Mebuki stared at the lone blossom and did find it interesting that the color of it was the same as if it were spring. Mebuki looked up at Kizashi and caught him staring at it like it was the most amazing thing he ever came across of._

_ "So why did you want to show me this?" Mebuki asked._

_ Kizashi looked up at Mebuki and smiled, "Because it reminded me of you."_

_ Mebuki's eyes widened a bit in surprise._

_ "I was walking home from school when I noticed something pink in my line of vision. I stopped and saw this little specimen drifting through the wind and I knew immediately that I had to catch it because it is such a rare find."_

_ Mebuki stared at Kizashi as he looked at the blossom in his hand._

_ "I knew that it reminded me of you because when I met you I knew that I wanted to catch you…you are my rare find Mebuki."_

_ Mebuki blushed and her eyes widened even wider, "W-What?"_

_ Kizashi gave Mebuki a smirk, and not an annoying, sarcastic smirk, but a sweet and caring smirk, the one that a boyfriend would give to their sweetheart when they wanted to tell them that they looked cute today or that they wanted to say I love you. It made Mebuki's heart skip._

_ "I find you so interesting…like this cherry blossom you strive to survive in a world that doesn't want to understand you…you want to show the world who you are and that you're not scared to show your true colors…I knew that right after I met you, I wanted to be by your side…I'm in love with you Mebuki."_

_ Mebuki gasped, how in the world could he fall in love with someone like her? They barely knew each other and yet this boy knew more about her than anyone else; even her own parents. Yet he claims to be in love with her when she didn't know anything about him, aside from his name. Mebuki didn't know what to say to him; did she feel the same way? Did she want to put her barrier down for some guy she just met? Could he save her from being...lonely?_

_ "Mebuki-san, I want to know if you'd give me the chance to show you how much I care for you…I want to know everything about you, even if you don't feel the way that I feel about you…will you give me that chance?"_

_ Mebuki stared at Kizashi with the same surprised look. Her chances of finding someone that could make her happy was standing right before her…but there was always that chance that it could end up crumbling before her. _

_ Kizashi could sense the hesitation in Mebuki and he narrowed his eyes at her. He could sense that she was scared; scared that she would put her whole trust in him and then he would somehow break that…but he didn't want her to feel that, not one bit._

_ "Mebuki…I love you."_

_ Mebuki flinched; those words so foreign to her._

_ "I love you…I love you; I will say those three words to you every day, as many times as you want me to, because I know you want to hear them, I know you need to hear them."_

_ It was odd for Mebuki; not just because of Kizashi;s words, but because tears were starting to fill up her eyes. Mebuki didn't remember the last time she cried like this…it felt…good._

_ "…S-Stupid…don't say such embarrassing things," Mebuki said as she used her sleeve to wipe the tears away._

_ Kizashi let out a small chuckle, "Don't try to wipe them away. I want you to cry because you need to cry. I don't want you bottling up your emotions whenever you're with me; I want to see you happy, upset, sad, angry, and excited; any emotion you have, I want to see them all."_

_ Mebuki blushed and turned her head to the side._

_ Kizashi chuckled, "Oh, and I definitely want to see you bashful…it's very cute."_

_ Mebuki's eye twitched, "I'm not supposed to be cute; I'm a Yankee for crying out loud."_

_ Kizashi saw that Mebuki's tears had stopped, so he got closer to her and rested his forehead against hers._

_ "Just as long as you come back to me, I don't care what you do…my little rebel."_

_ Mebuki would have smacked Kizashi over the head because of that stupid comment, but because she saw the sincerity in his face and how she loved the feeling of his skin on hers; it made her love the thought of her being with him even more._

_ "…Then I want to learn more about you Kizashi."_

_ Kizashi smirked, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."_

_ Mebuki blushed as her eyes down casted towards the ground, while her forehead was still on Kizashi's._

_ "Then every day I'll come to you…whether it's after school or at your home or even on the streets…I'll always come back to you."_

_ Kizashi had lifted the cherry blossom that was still in his hands and brought it up so that it was in front of both of their faces._

_ "And I'll always be waiting for you Mebuki-chan."_

_ Mebuki gave Kizashi a small smile, "Kizashi…thank you."_

_ Kizashi then removed his forehead from Mebuki's and walked behind her to where the trunk of the cherry blossom tree was at. Kizashi then placed the bright cherry blossom right next to the trunk._

_ "What are you doing? Aren't you going to keep it?" Mebuki asked confused as to what Kizashi was doing._

_ Kizashi shook his head, "No, I think it would be best if I left it here; that way it can survive all of winter and then when spring comes it will know exactly where it belongs; just like how you belong with me."_

_ Mebuki watched as Kizashi looked over the blossom one last time before going back to Mebuki, with this hand held out._

_ "Come one, I'll walk you home."_

_ Mebuki stared at Kizashi's gloved hand and smiled before reaching out and grabbing it with her own. Both Kizashi and Mebuki walked hand in hand the entire time, and it was the same every day whenever they would see each other. For once Mebuki felt like she could live life without feeling the need to hate it and it was all because of the man with the cherry blossomed hair._

_~X~_

"Wow…so after that you and dad were together?" Sakura asked.

Mebuki nodded, "Yeah; I even started going back to school just because I wanted to see him so badly…"

"Did you quit being a Yankee after that?"

Mebuki chuckled, "It was about another year before I quit; for some reason the rush of being a Yankee kept me going…but your father supported me even though I knew he was worried over me."

"So what made you decide that you were finally done with it?"

Mebuki gave her a small smile, "…When I found out I was pregnant with you."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

"I knew that I never wanted to bring a child into this world knowing that they had a criminal for a mother…I didn't want you to have the same kind of childhood that I had, knowing that even one parent was going to ignore and neglect you…I didn't want to be my parents, and I didn't want to put Kizashi through that either, so I knew that I wanted to be there for you."

"Mom…," Sakura could only stare at her mother in awe and disbelief.

"It was also on that day that your father and I decided to move into our own home where we could raise you without the constant judgments of our families following you."

Sakura lowered her head, "…Was dad scared when he found out about me?"

Mebuki laughed, "If anything he was excited; not something you would expect from a nineteen year old boy, but he was very happy."

"And what about you?"

Mebuki placed her hand on top of Sakura's head, "…I was very scared…but I knew that I was going to care and love you no matter what."

Sakura looked up at her mother and smiled, "…Thanks mom…for telling me this."

Mebuki smiled and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "I love you Sakura and your father does too."

Sakura smiled up at her mom, "I know he does."

Sakura's dream with her father replayed in her head. She was very happy she had that chance with her father, and she would never forget it.

~X~

_Two Days Later _

"So tomorrow is your last day?" Kiba said as he watched Sasuke pack his things up for the day.

Sasuke only nodded, "Yeah…thankfully when I gave my two weeks' notice, Tsunade was able to get in contact with an old colleague of hers…he's taking my job now."

Kiba groaned, "Man, it's going to be weird without you Sasuke…so what's the reason behind your leaving?"

"The wife and I are going to be moving soon…we're wanting to start a family soon and my wife got this new job a couple cities over…it could really help get us started."

Kiba nodded his head, "Well it's good that you're finally going to have little Uchiha's; tell your wife I said congratulations."

Sasuke nodded his head and gave Kiba a slight wave before leaving his office. Sasuke walked down the now empty hallways, his mind wandering someplace else. He really didn't want to give a two weeks' notice; he wanted to just sign his divorce papers, get Sakura, and then leave…but he felt obligated to let his boss know that he was quitting; it was the professional thing to do, and besides no one suspected a thing…well aside from Sai.

"Well if it isn't Uchiha-sensei."

Speak of the devil.

Sasuke lifted his head and saw Sai; the smug little bastard held his fake smile out at Sasuke, which just pissed him off more. Sasuke didn't want to cause any trouble, especially since Sai was the one person who found out about his affair with his student. Sasuke instead ignored Sai's comment and decided to walk past him without even giving him a single glance.

"…So I hear that you're last day of teaching is tomorrow."

Sasuke kept walking, only to be followed by that same annoying voice.

"The least you could do is humor me Sasuke; after all this will probably be the last time we ever see each other again."

Sasuke kept his head down and kept his pace going; wishing that this little punk would just leave.

"…I'm guessing Sakura-san is going with you as well?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Sai just smirked.

"…Just because I'm quitting my job doesn't mean I'm going anywhere."

Sai chuckled, "I'd say it does Sasuke…now why on earth are you trying to take away my little cherry blossom?"

Sasuke's hands clenched into tight fists.

"Don't think for a second that you'll be able to leave with her Sasuke; the second I find out that Sakura-san isn't where she needs to be, I'll be calling the police on you…face it Sasuke; you're stuck here."

Sasuke;s teeth clenched and his fists started to shake while Sai's smirk grew wider and darker.

"Just admit it Sasuke; I've won this match…Checkmate."

Sasuke turned around; not caring what the consequences were going to be, he just really wanted to destroy Sai from the inside out.

"U-Uchiha-sensei?"

Both Sasuke and Sai recognized that voice instantly. They both turned their heads to find Sakura standing before them with a worried look on her face.

Before Sasuke could say anything; Sai obligated himself to step in.

"Sakura-san; I didn't realize you were still here at school; are you looking for something?"

Both Sai and Sasuke knew that Sakura still had no clue that Sai knew about hers and Sasuke's relationship; Sai just wanted to spark things up more.

Sakura shook her head nervously, "N-No, I was actually on my way out…I didn't mean to interrupt."

Sai smiled, "Nonsense Sakura-san, you didn't interrupt anything, but since we're both here, why don't I walk you home?"

Sakura flinched a bit; her eyes were looking into Sasuke's, pleading for him to help her out, but he just lowered his eyes and looked away; making Sakura's heart break a bit.

"Th-That's not necessary Sai-san…"

"Don't be silly; I could never just leave you walking out alone, there is no telling what kind of perverts are out there," Sai said, letting Sasuke know full-well that he was talking about him.

Sakura looked at Sasuke one last time; his head still turned away from her. She had no idea why he was acting like this; did she do something wrong? Sakura couldn't say anything because Sai was standing right next to her…so what choice did she have?

"…I guess I can't decline your offer Sai-san."

Sai smiled at her, "Excellent; shall we get going?"

Sakura watched as Sai linked his arm around hers and began walking down the hallway; passing Sasuke.

"Say goodbye to Sakura-san, Uchiha-sensei," Sai said.

Sasuke stood there as he kept his face from looking at Sakura's; his teeth clenched.

"…Have a good afternoon Haruno-san."

Sakura's heart felt like it had been stomped on; why is he allowing Sai to take her? Why is he letting Sai wrap his arm around hers? Why is he not looking at her?

"…Same to you Uchiha-sensei."

Then both Sakura and Sai left the school grounds; leaving Sasuke in a defeated stance. He could never have his way could he? When something amazing in his life happens; it always gets taken away…but he knew that if he had done something then Sai would have made it to where Sakura could never see him again and vice versa.

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

Sasuke then left the school with his head down in shame; but he knew this: if that bastard even tries anything on Sakura, he would risk everything by beating the shit out of him. No man will ever touch Sakura the way he touches her; he would rather go to jail than have another man have his way with her; that was a promise.

~X~

"Hey Uchiha; are you done with those manuscripts yet?" Mao asked as she poked her head inside Itachi's office.

She heard nothing but silence; which surprised her because usually she would hear the light tapping of a computer being typed on or the sound of a pen writing on paper. But today she heard nothing; which worried her.

Mao then entered Itachi's office in a way to see if she could find any traces of him; but she didn't need to look far because right on the right side of his office she found him sleeping on his office couch.

Mao's eyes widened a bit; surprised that the very own Uchiha Itachi was actually sleeping while at work. Mao was quite curious; she didn't think Itachi ever slept, so she wanted to make sure that this was real. Mao quietly walked over towards the couch and saw that it was indeed her boss and not some weirdo trying to sneak in a few hours of sleep. Mao let out a small smile; happy knowing that Itachi was getting the rest he so rightfully deserves.

Mao stood next to the couch and watched as Itachi's chest slowly moved up and then down; and his breathing was so quiet that Mao had thought he was slowly being taken away to the afterlife. Mao saw that Itachi had his left arm at his side while his right arm was resting on his stomach. Mao let out a light laugh; for one second she thought Itachi looked like a small child that had just gotten back from playing and was now taking a nap.

Mao's eyes then went straight towards Itachi's face; how tranquil and peaceful it looked. She then looked at his lips; the way they were parted as he was breathing softly. Mao's face turned stoic, but a small blush covered her cheeks. When she was watching Itachi sleep; it made her realize just how vulnerable he was.

Mao didn't know why, but she felt her body move lower and lower towards Itachi's.

_'I was always in love with you,'_ Mao thought,_ 'I still am…I would do anything for you.'_

Mao's eyes slowly closed as her lips began to part and her face drawing closer to Itachi's while one of her hands was placed on top of Itachi's hand that was resting on his stomach. She felt like she had no control over what she was doing, and even though her mind was telling her she shouldn't; the back of her mind knew that this is what she wanted.

Her lips were only centimeters away from Itachi's; when she stopped. Instead of lips being placed on Itachi; there were tears instead. Mao's eyes were filled with tears; but for some reason she had a smile on her face as she pulled away from Itachi's form; her hand the only thing remaining.

"I love you…but why can't I do it?" Mao said quietly to herself.

Mao's hand then gently wrapped itself around Itachi's; hoping that somehow, Itachi's hand would intertwine with hers.

"Ever since I met you, I knew that I wanted to be by your side…that's why I worked so hard to get where I am today; I started off as the coffee girl and I hated every minute of it, but being able to just catch a glimpse of you was enough to get me through the day…and then as the years went by I worked my ass off to get to a higher position; hoping that every step closer was getting me closer to you."

Mao's tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

"It was then that I became your assistant; it was the happiest day of my life, but what made it even better was that you remembered me instantly…I was so happy."

Mao gently squeezed Itachi's hand.

"I am so glad that I met you Itachi…"

It was then that a knock was heard coming from Itachi's office door. Mao's eyes widened in surprise and immediately removed her hand from Itachi's and started wiping the tears away from her eyes until they were gone. The knocking kept going before Mao slightly ran towards the door and then opened it slightly.

Mao's eyes widened when she saw who was standing there outside the door.

"…Y-Yuuka?"

Yuuka was standing before Mao with a slight smirk on her lips; her eyes as sparkling as ever and her beauty more radiant.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Mao-chan?"

Mao was still shocked to find her old friend standing before her. She was clueless as to why she was even here; especially in front of Itachi's office.

"…Y-Yes it has…"

Yuuka ran a hand through her long blackish-blue hair, "I came here to see Itachi; is he in?"

Mao looked over her shoulder to find him still asleep.

"I'm afraid he's…out at the moment."

Mao knew that if word of Itachi sleeping got to his grandfather; there would be hell to pay.

Yuuka raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Well then you won't mind if I wait in his office until he gets back?"

Yuuka was about to barge her way into Itachi's office before Mao stopped her, "Sorry Yuuka, but Itachi doesn't want people in his office while he is away; I'm afraid you'll have to come back later."

Yuuka narrowed her eyes a bit, "Then why are you in here?"

"I'm his assistant; so I'm one of the few people who can be in here," Mao said, getting impatient.

Yuuka kept her slight glare on Mao before shrugging her shoulders, "…That's fine, if he's out than he's out; I guess I'll stop by later then."

Mao nodded her head as she watched Yuuka turn to leave.

"Do tell Itachi that I stopped by and to call me later; we have a lot of things we need to discuss before the big day arrives."

"Big day?" Mao asked in curiosity.

Yuuka turned her head back over her shoulder and smirked, "Didn't you know? Itachi and I are getting re-married."

Mao's eyes widened a bit and a gasp escaped her lips; her heart stopped beating.

Yuuka noticed Mao's reaction and continued to smirk, "I guess you didn't know…funny how you're his assistant and he didn't even tell you…well anyways; I do hope you'll come to the wedding Mao-chan; you'll receive an invite of course…take care."

And with that said, Yuuka turned her head forward and made her way towards the elevators. Mao was still shocked to hear what she had just heard…how could this be happening?

Mao went back into Itachi's office and closed the door before looking back at him as he kept sleeping. Her heart was slowly breaking; she could feel the pieces being broken and she knew that this time they couldn't be repaired.

"…I can't believe that I'm going to lose you again…"

Mao's eyes were starting to fill up with tears once more; she realized that her most precious person was being taken away once again, and this time she had a gut feeling that this time she was going to lose him for good.

**I am so sorry that that took so long! I've just been so busy lately, so please don't hate me. I know that there wasn't a lot of SasuSaku fluff in this chapter, but there were other fluffs instead…Anyways please comment; I really do love hearing from you all. Hugs and kisses!**


End file.
